Death's Reckoning
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Sequel to 'Master Over Death' and 'Death's Rising'. A great power is rising. There are whispers in the Darkness. Everything will change, and no one knows it yet; no one but those who cannot say a word about it to anyone. They can only be seen by blind eyes; heard only with deaf ears and spoken off only by mute lips. SLASH, THREESOME, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GORE; DEATH
1. Turn Of The Tide

**It's here! It's finally here! The third and the final book of the Death Arc! I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it and that you'll continue leaving me encouraging reviews as you've done up until now. You have no idea how much they mean to me. YOU guys are the biggest reason why this story was continued.**

**You made me see that a lot of people want to see where this will end, and I'm so, _so_ happy I've managed to create something like this!**

**I'll do my best with the last story and I do hope you will enjoy it.**

**Thank you all again and see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**I don't own the characters of Supernatural, or the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by their respective owners. I claim no rights to anything under copyright.**

**But the plot is mine. :D**

**Love you all!**

* * *

"Did you hear anything from Bobby?"

"Yeah. He sent some books over to Hermione, Ron, Barachiel and Pamela, and they are helping him as much as they can with research, but they have yet to find something."

Dean looked at Teddy through the rearview mirror. Just like he and Sam, Teddy was tired as well.

It's been two months.

Two months since Hadrian died.

Two months since they lost their friend and brother.

It's been a month since they split up into groups, trying to figure out how to finish this.

Not one of them knew where to go and what to do.

Sam, Teddy and Dean traveled around killing Demons left, right and center, trying to find out where Lucifer's hiding, but with no success. Castiel and Gabriel went in the opposite direction doing the same thing. Anna stayed with Chuck, Jehudiel went with Bobby back to the scrap yard, and Barachiel stuck with Hermione, Pamela and Ron, keeping watch over them.

The times were dark.

Darker than they ever were.

The Demons were everywhere and the Angels were nowhere to be found.

Every day was another fight.

Every day they fought.

And every night they lay awake fearing that tomorrow might be the day they would lose.

"Maybe we should look for a Motel. It'll grow dark soon and we're all tired." Sam suggested and looked at Dean. The older Hunter looked at Teddy and the youngest among them shrugged his shoulders and sunk further in his seat.

Dean sighed and focused on the road again.

They all felt it.

They missed Hadrian.

They felt guilty.

They felt like they should have tried harder; did more to try and save him.

They felt like they carried some of the blame.

Sam and Dean felt it harder than most of them.

Somewhere deep in their hearts they felt like if only they _gave up_ trying to learn more about Hadrian, if only they left him alone he would be alive. They felt like it was their fault.

If they never met him, if they just _forgot_ about him, he would still be alive.

He would still be safe.

That was how they _felt_.

But they _knew_ differently.

They _knew_ that he would have been involved one way or another.

They _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to escape his destiny.

But it didn't make them feel any better.

That didn't make them feel any better at all.

* * *

Dean drove onto the parking lot of a Motel and shut down the car.

"Let's go." He grunted and the three got out into the pouring rain. They grabbed their duffle bags and ran into the Motel going straight for the reception. Dean booked a room for them and they found it without saying a word to one another.

They went through the routine of securing their room. Once they were done Teddy grabbed some dry clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom.

Sam sighed and took a seat on one of the beds.

Dean looked at his younger brother while Sam leaned his elbows on his knees and looked out the window.

"It's just like that night." He whispered and Dean looked out. "The rain." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. The downpour was Biblical. It looked as though it would never stop raining.

"It will stop." Sam looked at Dean and smiled weakly. "It's bound to stop someday." The older Hunter said and smiled at Sam.

"I know." The door of the bathroom opened and Teddy walked in looking refreshed.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked and Teddy sighed.

"Only slightly." He threw his dirty clothes over a chair and walked over to one of the beds. He threw himself on it and covered his face with his forearm. "Who's taking first watch?" he rasped out. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Dean shrugged.

Sam smiled and stood up.

"I say we forget about shifts tonight." The other two looked at him and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "We've done all we could to keep ourselves safe and we need sleep; all of us. I know I hadn't had a good night of rest in two months and I know for a fact neither one of you did either. So tonight we sleep." Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Teddy. The Wizard smiled and sighed as he pushed himself up. With a flick of his wrist two beds connected and he smiled at the older men.

"I could use some sleep." He said, and Dean nodded and walked over to his duffle bag.

"I'll be quick." Sam and Teddy nodded at him and he left for the bathroom. Teddy looked at Sam and the taller man smiled at him before he spread his arms to the sides. Teddy groaned lowly and all but feel on Sam. The taller man chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Teddy's soft, damp hair and smiled when the younger man wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You stink." Teddy grumbled and Sam snorted.

"After spending three days in the car I'm bound to stink." Teddy chuckled and nuzzled his nose in Sam's chest.

"I don't mind." Teddy whispered and Sam hugged him tighter.

Dean came out of the bathroom and Sam let go of Teddy.

"I'll be right out." He kissed Teddy's forehead and grabbed his duffle bag on his way to the bathroom. Teddy looked at Dean and smiled when he saw that he was only in a pair of sleeping pants. He remembered the first few times they shared a room. It took hours to force him just to take his shoes off before taking a nap. Dean walked over to Teddy, placed his hands on his waist and pushed his fingers under his shirt. Teddy leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his fingers on his heated skin. He rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"You okay?" Dean asked in his low, gruff voice sending a shiver down Teddy's spine.

"I'm keeping it together." Teddy muttered and Dean buried his face in Teddy's hair. "You?"

"Same." Dean answered and Teddy raised his arms to wrap them around Dean's shoulders. Dean hugged him closer and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the junction of his neck. Teddy shivered and Dean smirked. Teddy moved back a little to look in Dean's eyes. He moved forward and kissed Dean, moaning slightly when Dean kissed him back and lowered his hands to Teddy's hips. The younger man sighed and moved closer to Dean, feeling goose bumps spread down his skin. He entangled his fingers in Dean's hair and deepened the kiss. They parted for air and Teddy looked over Dean's shoulder at Sam. The tallest among them was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes clouded with passion and a tent in his cotton sleeping pants. Teddy smiled at him and wiggled his finger at him.

Sam pushed away from the doorway and walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around the both of them, trapping Dean between himself and Teddy, and bowed down to kiss the youngest among them over Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed and leaned his head back, resting it on Sam's strong shoulder as Teddy rubbed against him from the front and Sam's growing need pressed against the small of his back.

"I think we should all go to bed early." Sam murmured and Teddy chuckled as he placed an open mouthed kiss on Dean's neck.

"Sure."

* * *

It's been two months.

Two months since the war took a turn for the worst.

Two months since the tables turned.

The darkness is growing, and _they_ are the only ones who can see it.

Not the Angels.

Not the Demons.

Not the Humans.

Not the Creatures.

_They_ are the only ones who know that a great power is rising; the Power that has been dormant for many millennia. Waiting. Observing.

_They_ are the only ones who can feel the shifting in the air. _They_ are the only ones who can sense the _tremors_ in the Earth; see the _shadow_ on the Sun, feel the _coldness_ in the wind.

There are _whispers_ in the Darkness.

Everything will soon change, and no one knows it yet; no one but those who cannot say a word about it to anyone. They can only be seen by blind eyes; heard only with deaf ears and spoken off only by mute lips.

"It's time to go, Jacky."

A boy no older than 9 looked up and smiled sadly at the pretty woman that was waiting for him by his hospital bed. Jacky looked at his body and at his parents.

"Will I ever see them again, Tessa?" he looked at Tessa and she smiled at him in a friendly way.

"I'm sure you will." She said and Jacky nodded. "Let's go now. I'm sure that your grandparents are already waiting for you." Jacky grinned brightly and she offered him her hand. Jacky accepted it and a bright light appeared in the doorway of his hospital room.

"It's so warm." He gushed and Tessa chuckled. As they slowly walked over to the light Jacky turned to look at his parents one last time.

"Bye." A warm wind danced through the room as both Jacky and Tessa vanished into the light, and the parents of the young boy who left this world much too early in their eyes, felt their hearts fill with warmth.

Tessa sighed as she stepped out of the light, the boy no longer with her.

"Let's see who's next." She murmured into her chin and a small slip of paper appeared in her hand.

"Tessa?" her breath caught in her throat and she looked up. The darkness around her shifted and a bright light passed around her. In the next moment she found herself in a small room without any windows or doors. The walls were white and there were two comfortable armchairs in the middle of the room. They were facing one another and there was a small, round tea-table between them.

In one of the armchairs was a handsome man dressed in black. The tight clothes did nothing to hide his strong body. He was resting his elbows on the armrests and his fingers were entwined in front of his chest. His shoulder long, raven black hair curled slightly at the tips in every-which direction and fell into his face accenting his pale skin and enchanting emerald eyes.

Tessa fell on one knee and bowed her head at him.

"My Lord Death?" he chuckled and Tessa slowly raised her head.

"I do believe I told you several times that you don't have to bow in front of me every time you see me." Tessa blushed brightly and stood up, and he showed at the armchair in front of him. "Sit with me?" she hurried to take a seat and he smiled mysteriously. She sincerely doubted he knew any other way to smile. She had the honor of being in his presence several times since he accepted his role as Death, and she _still_ couldn't stay calm when she was alone with him. She didn't remember the old Death having such a distinguished _Aura_ around himself. Her new Master radiated power she never felt in her life as a Reaper, and she was quite apprehensive when she was with him.

Other Reapers agreed with her.

Their new Master was nothing like they were used to.

There was both Light and Darkness in him, but they couldn't say if one side or the other prevails.

"Tell me, Tessa, how are things on Earth?" he asked and waved his hand over the flat surface of the tea-table. Two beautiful cups and a teapot appeared on it, and the scent of mint filled the air. The teapot floated up and poured some tea in Tessa's cup, before it repeated the action for her Master.

"Nothing much has changed, my Lord. The Angels are still quiet and the Demons are doing as much damage as they can. Lucifer is, to our knowledge, still in hiding. He is still trying to summon you. We have Reaped several Hunters, but we still cannot find hide nor hair of the Winchesters and their mentor, Bobby Singer."

"That is good." He said and Tessa frowned when his lips twitched into a smile and his eyes glimmered with something Tessa couldn't name. "That means that they are still fighting."

"You're right, my Lord. I heard from Damian and Christian, two Reapers from my garrison that are in charge of Creatures, that there has been an increase in Reaping of Demons. As you've asked, we've organized ourselves and we are keeping count of how many we've Reaped by now." Her Master nodded at her in approval and sipped on his tea. "Have you managed to do what you needed to do, my Lord?"

"I've seen what I wanted to see." He answered and relaxed in his armchair. He crossed his long lean legs under the table and looked directly at Tessa. A small, teasing smirk pulled on his lips when he noticed how every few seconds she would look away before she'd look into his eyes again. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Tessa?"

"No, my Lord!" she hurried to say. "You're just – It's your eyes, my Lord. They are – They are unlike what I'm used to see." He chuckled and nodded.

"I've been told that several times before I became Death." Tessa blushed and looked at the table again.

"Will you come back to Earth now, my Lord?" she asked and he sighed. She dared look at him again and her shoulders relaxed slightly when she found him looking at the clear, brownish liquid in his cup.

"I do believe it's time I returned to Earth, yes. I visited other worlds and times and dimensions, and I do believe that it's time I put things into motion on Earth. God will not mix in not because he doesn't want to, but because he can't; he would go against his own rules if he did."

"Do you not respond to the same rules, my Lord?" she asked and shivered when he smirked at her and his eyes glimmered mischievously.

"I am _Death_, my dear. I respond only to the rules of the Balance. I care little for Free Will, as long as things progress the way they should, which means that the balance of life and death works perfectly, and that the Order of all things remains intact. _Lucifer_ is trying to interfere with that, and I cannot allow it to continue. He is an Archangel, and he will never be _more_ than an Archangel. He can only become _less_. His petty squabble with Michael has gone too far and it is disturbing the Balance. Since they don't seem to be able to solve this on their own, I do believe that I will have to intervene. _Before_ things go out of control." The dark gleam in his eyes made Tessa shiver.

She knew the following events would shake the world. She knew that no matter how calm and collected her Master was, he was also _angry_. He was not _New Death_.

He was _Death_.

He held the memory of every Death before him; their human lives and their lives as Death. He had the knowledge of everything that was and everything that is, and Tessa knew that he wasn't happy.

He wasn't happy at all.

"What will you do, my Lord?" he smiled at her calmly.

"You will know soon enough, my dear. I summoned you here because I have a mission for you." Her eyes widened and her chest filled with joy.

"Anything, my Lord; anything at all." His eyes glimmered warmly and he chuckled.

"I see that you're not all that happy with your current duties." Tessa paled and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But I – I have Reaped a lot of children lately. I'm just-…"

"I understand." He interrupted her and she looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't blame you for it. The fact is that a lot of darkness entered the world when the Demons and Angels started breaking the seals. Children are the ones most sensitive to changes. Sadly, it means that many children died and many more _will_ die by the time this is stopped." Tessa saddened and bowed her head. "I promise to you that I will do my best to end this as quickly as possible."

"As long as you don't endanger yourself, my Lord." She said and looked up at him, receiving a small smile from him. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to pay a visit to Pamela." Tessa frowned.

"The Seer I visited when Alastair took you?"

"Yes. I need you to go to her and tell her to summon everyone back to Bobby Singer's salvage yard. It will take them all some time to get there, but once they do you will contact them again with the information I will give you when the time is right." Tessa nodded and he smiled at her. "I promise to you, Tessa, I will be eternally grateful to you if you do this for me."

"I will happily do it, my Lord. You won't owe me any favors."

"Thank you, Tessa." Light shimmered in the corner of Tessa's eyes, and once it was gone she saw a simple, wooden door. "Go now. It's time we set things into motion." He stood up and Tessa followed. She bowed her head at him and he chuckled at her without saying a word.

"Summon me whenever you need my, my Lord. I will gladly answer."

"Thank you." She walked over to the door and opened it disappearing into bright light.

The moment the door closed he sighed and closed his eyes.

He felt the air around him twist and turn, and what seemed like seconds later he opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled when he found himself in a familiar living room. He saw many books and papers strewn around and slowly walked over to the low, rickety tea-table. He bowed down and gently picked up the ancient tome that lay there.

"Anna? Have you seen-…" he turned on his heel and time seemed to stop as he looked at the shocked face of Chuck the Prophet.

"Hello." He said and bowed his head at the bewildered man.

"Hadrian." Chuck breathed out and took a hesitant step forward. The air was heavy and the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room stopped ticking.

"You were right, you know? When you said that I would never again see you the way I was, you were right." Chuck took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the man standing by the tea-table with the Book of Creation cradled in his right arm. He looked him over before he stopped a foot in front of him and bowed his head slightly at him. "Equals do not bow to one another." Chuck chuckled and shook his head.

"How do I call you now?" he asked.

"You can call me Hadrian. To be perfectly honest I kind of miss hearing it." Chuck snorted and shook his head as he looked Hadrian in the eyes.

"You've changed, and yet-…" Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"And yet?" Chuck chuckled and smiled at him.

"You're still you." Hadrian nodded. "But you're calmer. You're – I'd say you're _balanced_."

"I know a lot of things now; things, I dare say, no one should know." Chuck snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." He murmured and Hadrian laughed. "Come; you need to tell me what happened." He led Hadrian over to the couch and they took seats facing each other. Hadrian placed the Book in his lap and sighed.

"Everything happened the way it should have happened." He said. "I am Death now, and it's time I brought this to an end. Balance must be reinstated, and I do believe that things must first become worst before they can become better." Chuck nodded.

"Many lives will be lost."

"The question is, will you be alright with it." Hadrian looked pointedly at Chuck. "Neither you nor I can change their decisions. You know just as well as I do that nothing can be done against Free Will." Chuck sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I'm sorry I granted all my Creations Free Will. Everything would have been so much easier if I didn't." Hadrian chuckled and Chuck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, where would be the fun it that?" Hadrian drawled and Chuck smiled.

"I do believe you're right. What will be your first course of action?" he asked and Hadrian sighed before he looked at the Book.

"First, I will make sure this Book is returned to its proper place. I've already sent a messenger the Pamela to summon everyone to Bobby's place. _You_ will have to disappear again." Chuck frowned. "You can't stay here any longer if you want to remain hidden from your Children. The time is not yet right for you to come back. This town will soon be attacked by Demons. You can make your escape then. Disappear, and don't come back until you're ready to return to Heaven." Chuck sighed and looked around the room.

"What about Anna?" Hadrian's eyes saddened and he placed his hand on Chuck's. The Prophet needed no other answer. He took a deep breath and nodded before he smiled at Hadrian.

"I will disappear." Hadrian nodded and stood up, closely followed by Chuck. "I suppose it will be a while before we see each other again." Chuck said and Hadrian smiled. In the next moment happened something that surprised Hadrian greatly. Chuck moved forward and pulled Hadrian into a firm hug.

"It's good to have you back, Andy." He murmured. Hadrian smiled and hugged Chuck back, careful of the Book in his arm.

"It's good to be back." He said and buried his face in Chuck's neck.

"They hadn't been well. They've pulled into themselves and they are giving their all to hunt down Lucifer and the Demons. They need you; all of them." Hadrian nodded as they parted and he smiled at Chuck reassuringly.

"Everything will change, I promise. We will see the end of this." Chuck nodded and Hadrian took a step back. "Remember what I told you. Disappear." With that said Hadrian vanished and a wave of power washed over Chuck. The clock started ticking again and Anna walked into the room.

"You c – hey!" Anna almost fell when Chuck ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Chuck, what is it? Is everything alright?" he pulled back and she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Yeah." His voice broke as he cupped her face in his hands and looked in her confusion filled eyes. "Everything will be alright."

"Chuck, what happened? Did you have a vision?" she asked only to gasp when Chuck moved in and kissed her. Once they parted he leaned his forehead against hers and took in a deep shivering breath. "Chuck, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Anna." He murmured brokenly. "I – I need you to do something for me." She frowned but nodded. "I need you to pack your things and go to Bobby's. I had a vision. I can't tell you what it's about, but I need you to listen to me and I need you to go to Bobby's. Don't ask questions and _go_." Anna swallowed with slight difficulties and her eyes filled with anger.

"You expect of me to just _leave_."

"Anna-…"

"No!" she took a step back.

"Anna, please."

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I won't leave, no matter what happens. I said I would stay here with you and nothing you say or do will change my mind. Whatever you've seen we'll face it together when it comes." Chuck sighed and bowed his head.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He murmured and Anna smiled at him sadly. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not leaving you, Chuck. I'm staying right here. No one should be alone at this time." She whispered and Chuck hugged her back. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.

"I'm staying with you." She whispered and he shivered. "No matter what."

* * *

Hadrian smiled with melancholy in his eyes as he walked into the living room of Bobby's house. The Hunter was asleep on his desk and Jehudiel was dozing off on the couch. Hadrian moved quietly through the house before he found himself in the room he shared with Castiel and Gabriel. It was a little over three months ago and yet to him it felt like it happened centuries ago. He took a seat on the bed before he lay down and buried his face into the pillows. He took a deep breath and a shiver ran down his spine. The pillows still carried their scents and his heart ached.

'Soon.' He thought as slowly took a seat. 'Soon we will all be together again.' He stood up and moved for the door only to stop in his tracks when a familiar blob of light flew in and froze mid air. He chuckled and smiled.

"Just the person I was looking for." With a snap of his fingers, bright light filled the room. Once it was gone he found himself looking at the bewildered face of Sirius Black. He looked just like he remembered him from the day he last saw him. "Hello, Sirius." The ghost of his godfather stared at him in confusion and Hadrian chuckled lowly.

"How can this be?" he asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"I am Death." He offered as an explanation only to find himself enveloped in the arms of his godfather. Sirius hugged him tightly, and Hadrian closed his eyes, returning the hug with just as much fervor.

"I thought you were gone forever." Sirius breathed out as they parted and Hadrian chuckled. "How come you're here?"

"I'm here to take you where you rightfully belong, Sirius." Hadrian said and Sirius frowned at him.

"What?" he breathed out and Hadrian smiled at him lovingly.

"You've been stuck in this world for long enough, Siri. It's time you crossed over. You have no place in the world of the living anymore." Sirius took a frightful step back and frowned at Hadrian who was looking at him with a leveled expression on his face.

"But – but what about _you_? And what about the apocalypse? You _know_ I can still be of-…"

"You'll be of more help to me on the other side than here, Sirius. Order _must_ be reinstated, and I cannot favor anyone." Sirius swallowed difficultly and frowned at the ground.

"Will I – Will I see everyone again? Will I see Remus and James and Lilly again?" Hadrian smiled and nodded.

"And I'll come and visit you as often as possible." Sirius frowned thoughtfully but nodded after a few minutes.

"You said I would be of more use to you on the other side." Hadrian nodded.

"I need someone I can trust in Heaven. I need someone who will be able to move unnoticed and undetected and gather data for me. It cannot be an Angel, but _you_ will do more than just fine. Besides, once you're there you can meet up with everyone else and you can all work together." Sirius smiled at him and Hadrian returned it equally.

"I'll do my best." He said.

"I know." Hadrian raised his right hand and Sirius took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Let's go on to the next great adventure." He murmured and took Hadrian's hand in his.

"Up, up and away." And with the sound of Sirius' laughter the two disappeared from the small room on the second floor of Bobby's house, leaving behind no other sign of them ever being there but slight indentations in the pillows at the head of the bed.

* * *

"Pamela?" said woman turned on her heel with a gasp.

"You." Pamela murmured and Tessa smiled at her.

"Yes. Me." Pamela huffed and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"If you don't know, we're kind of in the middle of trying to save the world here, so whoever needs rescuing better be one of us." Pamela ranted and Tessa giggled.

"No one needs rescuing." She said and Pamela raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you here?" a moment later her eyes widened and she took a small step back. "You're – You're not here to Reap me, are you?" Tessa laughed while Pamela glared at her.

"No. I'm not here to Reap you. I'm here to give you a message." Pamela swallowed difficultly and nodded at Tessa. "You are to contact your friends and tell them to gather at Bobby Singer's house. Once you're there you all are to wait for further instructions. Things are about to be set in motion; things that you may not understand at first. Go there and wait. I will come to you again with more information once you all gather there."

"But w-…" before Pamela could voice her question Tessa disappeared and Pamela gasped in a deep breath. She realized she was in her armchair in her parents' place, and Ron and Hermione were staring at her with worried frowns.

"Pamela?" Hermione asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I just – I just had a vision." Ron immediately stood up and ran for the kitchen to bring Pamela some water while Hermione walked over to take a seat on the armrest of Pamela's armchair.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked while Ron came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you, dad." She said and finished it in one go.

"Is something wrong?" Barachiel walked into the room and Pamela nodded at him.

"I just had a vision." She said and the Archangel marched over. He took a seat in the armchair Hermione abandoned and leaned forward.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"A Reaper named Tessa contacted me. She was the one who came to me when Alastair kidnapped Hadrian to sacrifice him as one of the seals. She said that we should contact everyone and tell them to gather at Bobby's place. She said that things are about to be set in motion and we should all go there to wait for further instructions." Barachiel frowned and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"That's suspicious." He murmured and the other two nodded.

"We don't have a reason not to trust her." Pamela said and they looked at her. "She doesn't have a reason to trick us."

"Unless Lucifer managed to gain control over Death and he's gathering us all at one place to get rid of us all at the same time." Ron grumbled and Hermione nodded while Barachiel raised an eyebrow at them and Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, dad; we'd _know_ if Lucifer managed to free Death." She said and the other three exchanged glances.

"So? We do it?" Ron asked and Barachiel snorted.

"Why not?" he drawled. "Strength is in numbers."

"There's also _death_ in numbers." Hermione grumbled and Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we have _literally_ nothing to lose." She stressed out and Hermione sighed.

"Fine. You contact everyone and I'll start packing. We're going with the Caravan." She left the room and Pamela chuckled.

"I'll go and help her." She muttered and followed after Hermione while Ron sighed and shook his head, and Barachiel raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's more like Hermione than either would want to admit." Ron murmured and Barachiel chuckled.

"Both are quite _feisty_." He commented and Ron snorted.

"Wait till you hear one of their arguments. Most of the time I just pack up and run to the closest bar to wait for the storm to pass." Barachiel chuckled again while Ron took his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't you find it strange?" Barachiel asked and Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"We're at a loss with ideas. Demons are popping practically out of nowhere, and all of a sudden a Reaper comes to Pamela and tells her what to do. I find it quite strange, don't you?" Ron hummed and looked at his phone.

"We've been doing our damn best." He said after a few moments. "I'd like to believe we've deserved _some_ assistance." Barachiel nodded and Ron dialed the first number in his phone.

"Let's just hope they're not leading us to our deaths." Barachiel murmured and Ron nodded just as the line opened.

"Hey, Dean. We have news."

* * *

Hadrian looked at the huge door in front of him. The color of it was that of mercury. There were no markings on it; no specific lines or words or anything. He sighed as he took a few steps back and closed his eyes.

A wave of power slammed into the gate and his eyes opened, showing completely black orbs.

**"Báamath Letanatéath, Xaláth Quafáafaéfa Qüno Létath; quáne yárath ha míhani!" **(Labyrinth of bookcases, Warden of 900666 Phantom Books; open the gates to wisdom!) His power laced voice echoed through the endless void as the door started to creak open. Shining light blinded him for a second but he stood tall.

**_"Who enters my domain?!"_** the ground beneath his feet shook as the door opened to show a huge Colossus with many chains around his limbs. He was black and his head was easily as big as the moon and he towered over Hadrian with his yellow eyes filled with hatred and anger. **_"Who disturbs my slumber?!"_**

"Lord Death; Guardian of the Order." Hadrian spoke in a leveled tone and the Colossus frowned at him. Hadrian looked him straight in the eyes, his stance firm and unwavering.

**_"What do you seek, Lord Death?"_**

"I seek to return what was taken, Great Duke Dantalian; Governor of 36 Legions of Spirits and Guardian of Forbidden Knowledge." Dantalian frowned at him and Hadrian took the Book of Creation from his pocket. He enlarged it again and showed it to the Guardian. Dantalian crouched on one knee and took a careful look at the Book in Hadrian's hands.

**_"This was taken from the Library many eons ago."_** He looked at Hadrian as if evaluating him. What seemed like an eternity later, Dantalian stood up. **_"I am grateful to you, Lord Death, for returning the Book into the Library."_** He offered his massive hand to Hadrian, and he placed the Book in the middle of his hand, careful of his claws. **_"I stand forever in your debt."_** Hadrian bowed his head at Dantalian.

"Keep guard of the Library, Great Duke Dantalian. May the Fortunes favor you, and may knowledge gather on your shelves until the End of All Times." The door started to close and Hadrian vanished in a flash of bright light.

A sigh escaped his lips when he appeared in the Void. He took a deep breath as he calmed his raging powers.

'One more thing to do, and then everything can be set in motion.' He thought as he concentrated and entered the World of the Living without much effort. He opened his eyes and a loving, wistful smile stretched his lips as he gazed upon the prone forms of his sleeping lovers.

Unheard and invisible, he walked over to the double bed they were sleeping on. They were facing one another with their hands clasped between them. There was just enough space between their bodies to fit another one; to fit _him_. He swallowed difficultly and walked over to them. He carefully took a seat behind Castiel and reached over him to gently caress Gabriel's frowning face with a butterfly touch before he did the same to Castiel.

"Soon." His voice was not louder than a breath of a warm breeze dancing through treetops and the rain pattering on soft grass. "I cannot reveal myself to you yet, but I promise; soon we will be together again." A wave of warmth passed over the two sleeping Angels and Hadrian smiled when he saw the worried frowns on their faces lose some of their intensity. He smiled warmly and his eyes shone with love.

"Soon." In that moment a phone rang and the two jumped awake.

Hadrian was gone before either opened their eyes fully.

Gabriel grabbed the phone off of the nightstand on his side of the bed and quickly answered the call, immediately putting it on speaker.

"Is something wrong?" he asked immediately while Castiel watched him with still sleepy eyes.

_"I've received a vision from a Reaper named Tessa."_ Pamela's voice came from the other side of the line and she sounded like she repeated that sentence at least three times by now. _"We decided to trust her, so get your asses to Bobby's place."_ The call ended and Gabriel looked at Castiel with a frown.

"Okay." He dragged out. "That was strange." Castiel nodded and slowly got out of bed.

"If we hurry we can catch the next bus for South Dakota." He murmured and Gabriel stood up as well.

"They better have some information for us." He grumbled as they pulled on their jackets. Neither noticed Hadrian hiding in the shadows of the room. Neither could feel him nor see him, and even though he _knew_ it had to be so for now, he yearned to show himself to them.

He yearned to touch them and talk to them and renew the Bond between them.

But he couldn't.

There were things he had to do before he could return to them.

He had his responsibilities.

He felt pain gather in his throat when the two were done gathering their things and Gabriel pulled Castiel into a hug.

"Did you get any rest at all?" he murmured and Castiel nodded.

"Some." He whispered and they parted. Hadrian's mouth dried when Gabriel cupped Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him lightly.

"At least neither one of us had nightmares tonight." Gabriel commented and tried to smile. He failed pitifully. Hadrian could see that they were both tired, and he wished more than anything to be able to grant them some rest.

And yet again he stopped himself.

He only came to see them.

But no matter what he told himself it hurt.

'They suffered more than I do now.' He thought and pulled himself closer to the wall when the two got out of the room. With a gust of warm wind he disappeared and returned to the Void. He closed his eyes tightly shut and took a deep calming breath.

He concentrated and sent out a warning to all Reapers on Earth. They had to be ready for what was to come.

Many would die.

Many would suffer.

And he would make sure that they were those who deserved to face the wrath of Justice.

Balance has to be reinstated, and he would make sure that those who harmed the Balance would suffer greatly for it.

He opened his eyes and looked around himself.

He looked down at the busy streets of New York City and frowned as he looked at the horizon. The sun was rising slowly and with it a new day.

He closed his eyes and raised his arms slowly.

_"Sheol; a dark and silent abyss where the souls of the dead wander."_ He murmured into the wind as his power started to roll off of him in waves. _"My foray into the abyss began with the innocence of a Child chasing after a butterfly. Eternal pain. Each breath brings with it smothering despair."_

People on the streets of New York looked around in wonder as a cold wind danced over the city. The rising Sun seemed to darken as clouds gathered in the sky.

_"Humans devour each other, succumb to disease and cry out in agony as they die."_ A strong hurricane like wind picked up speed as ominous clouds gathered in the sky.

And the Sun disappeared.

* * *

"I don't like this." Dean murmured as he, Sam and Teddy looked up at the darkening sky. The Sun disappeared behind stormy clouds as the wind picked up speed.

"This doesn't feel right." Teddy murmured and crossed his arms over his chest as he felt incredible power wash over him. "This doesn't feel right at all."

_"Oh, Sheol! Hear my voice! Hear the grievous sobs of a mourning child!"_

* * *

"This doesn't feel right." Bobby murmured and looked at Hermione, Pamela, Ron, Barachiel and Jehudiel. They looked just as disturbed as he felt.

"There's a dark voice in the wind." Barachiel muttered and they looked out the window. The dark gray clouds covered the sky and the wind bent trees almost in half. "Something awful is about to happen."

_"The carcass of a butterfly you have ensnared may pale or tear apart, yet still, there are those who would defy death for a single scale."_

* * *

"Cas?"

"Can't you feel it?" the Angel looked at the Archangel and they stopped to look at the dark sky just like all the people who were boarding the buss with them.

"I can feel it alright." Gabriel murmured and placed his hand on the small of Castiel's back. "Let's go. I don't want to be out in the open when the storm starts." Castiel nodded and they climbed the bus, quickly finding their seats. Castiel took the window seat and Gabriel took a seat beside him, and they looked out the window.

"This can mean nothing good." Castiel muttered and Gabriel nodded.

"Let's just hope we reach Bobby's without any problems."

"And that the others are alright." Castiel added and Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Let's hope they're all alright."

_"Behold! As the ferocious worms take flight into the sky again. Crushed dreams! Lingering rays of sunset transformed into brilliant light! Curl your lips into a smile! Spread your wings with fervor! Take flight; butterflies of Despair!"_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) Hadrian's words in front of the door of the Library were borrowed from the anime 'Dantalian no Shoka'; I claim no rights to it.**

**(2)Hadrian's words in the last part of the chapter borrowed from '_Liber de Nymphis_ 'by _Paracelsus_; I claim no rights to it.**


	2. Blood

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here's a new chapter just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hadrian hummed as he observed the happenings on Earth from inside the Void. He could hear the screams; he could feel the pain, he could feel the sorrow.

And yet he didn't feel regret.

A small smirk pulled on his lips although his eyes were filled with specks of sadness. Knowledge had a high price. He _knew_ what he had to do, and he _knew_ that he would hesitate to do it if he were still human. He would hesitate to bring such suffering upon Earth. He knew he would empathize too much with those who could only stand aside and watch their loved ones suffer.

He sighed and everything stopped as he entered the world of the living. He took a deep breath of the cool, thin air as he stood on top of Mt. Everest, and looked up at the sky. Beneath his feet heavy, dark gray clouds covered the Earth.

"The first Angel went and poured out his bowl on the land, and ugly and painful sores broke out on the people who had the mark of the Beast and worshiped his image." (2) He recited, smirked and snorted.

"Let's see how long it will take for you two to come out, Archangels."

* * *

_"The Scientists and Doctors cannot find an explanation for what is currently going on all around the world. The people are advised to stay in their homes. Emergency water rations will be delivered to all those who don't have community water-…"_ Dean turned off the TV and looked at the others.

"Water turning into blood?" he looked at Barachiel, Jehudiel, Gabriel and Castiel. "Why does this sound familiar?" the three Archangels and one Angel exchanged glances while the others looked at them.

"Did God finally decide to mix in?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Jehudiel said. "This may seem like his doing, but I don't believe it's really him. This affects neither Hell nor Heaven, and it doesn't sound like our Father to punish Humans for something our brothers did." Dean snorted and the others raised eyebrows at Jehudiel.

"Sure?" Bobby grumbled. "'Cause I can't think of any other Creature powerful enough to make blood rain."

"It could be a chemical weapon. It could be a government experiment gone wrong." Hermione suggested.

"I doubt it." Gabriel said. "It happened too quickly, and if I remember correctly, right before it started a wave of something powerful passed over the world. You felt it just as much as we did and we were all practically on two sides of the States."

"So it _could_ be God?" Teddy asked.

"It could be Michael or Lucifer." Ron suggested and the others looked at him.

"If one of them got a hold of Moses' staff, then it could be one of them." Castiel said. "But that staff is locked with all the other Heavenly Relics in the Library of Dantalian."

"Lucifer got a hold of the Book of Creation. I don't see why he wouldn't have taken the Staff as well." Pamela said.

"Because he had no doubt that his plans with the Horsemen would work." Hermione reasoned. "There's no way he could have predicted Hadrian mixing in." Heavy silence settled over the room. Hermione realized what she said and paled. "I'm sorry." She muttered and shot an apologizing glance at Castiel and Gabriel. Their eyes darkened and their shoulders tensed up.

"It's alright." Gabriel murmured. "We have other things to worry about." Castiel nodded and the others shifted in their places.

"Has anyone talked with Anna and Chuck? They should have arrived already." Teddy said and everyone frowned in worry.

"Chuck's not answering his phone, and not one of us can get in contact with Anna." Barachiel said.

"We should try again. The Reaper told me that we should all gather here and that we'll get more information. She didn't tell me how she'll contact us."

"That's another thing I don't understand." Dean looked at Pamela and she frowned. "_Why_ would a Reaper contact you and tell us to gather here. Reapers do nothing but Reap the dead. They should be _happy_ with the body count."

"I have to agree with Dean there." Bobby grumbled and Pamela sighed.

"I don't know why she did that." She said. "She helped us _once_; honestly, I see no reason why we shouldn't trust her. If the only meaning to their existence is to Reap souls, why did she help us then? Besides, the first time she contacted me, she said she already met Dean."

"And I already said that I don't remember anyone named Tessa." Dean countered and Pamela rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Dean. What I want to say is that there's nothing we can do until she contacts me again."

"We can't just sit still while the world's going to hell!" Teddy said.

"Well, we just have to make peace with the fact that there's nothing else we _can_ do at the moment." Hermione joined the conversation. "I for once, will take any help we can get."

"Waiting for the help of a Reaper?" her husband muttered with a raised eyebrow. "How low will we go?"

"Well, we'll always have crossroads Demons." Bobby drawled, and Sam and Dean shot him dull looks. "What?" he raised an eyebrow at them. "You have to admit that it wasn't your smartest move. It got Dean killed."

"And it got Sammy back to life." Dean sniped and Bobby snorted.

"It still got _you_ killed."

"I have to agree with Bobby on that one." Sam murmured and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "What matters is that we're both alive here and that we need to figure out what to do next. We have blood falling like rain. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but if this isn't one of the signs of the apocalypse, I don't know what is. The whole word's going to hell and we can't just sit still and wait for it to happen. Andy wouldn't want us to do that."

"We know that, Dean." Jehudiel spoke up. "But right now there's nothing we can do. We have seen neither hide nor hair from out brothers and sisters, and the Demons are many; you know just as much as we do that we've dealt with more Demons in the past two months than you have since you started hunting. We need to wait for the Reaper to contact us and tell us what we're supposed to do; that's the only thing that we can do right now."

"Somehow that doesn't sound comforting." Ron muttered.

"Trust me, dad; there's nothing comforting about this situation." Ron nodded at Pamela while the others frowned thoughtfully.

"I still think that the Reaper has some other agenda." Hermione murmured and everyone looked at her. "Dean was right when he said that their only job is to Reap souls."

"The only ones who see Reapers are the dead and Seers who have the ability to walk the Astral Plains. Angels can see them but we can't communicate with them, just like Demons can't either." Gabriel spoke up. "The only one who can actually rule over the Reapers is Death because he's the one who created them and who governs them."

"So this could all be Death's doing." Sam concluded. "I mean, as much as we know Lucifer may have freed Death from his cage and he ordered him to do this. We could all be waiting for out deaths here."

"I wouldn't rule that out as a possibility. " Castiel agreed. "Although, the apocalypse can't happen without all the Horsemen and we have their rings, which means they don't have their powers anymore. They can't harm the humans anymore."

"But Death can." Barachiel said. "If Lucifer has Death under his rule, then we all might as well say goodbye to the world."

"But if Death is free then he can be summoned." Everyone looked at Sam. "Think about it. Lucifer set him free. Sure, if he knows Death's True Name then he can control him, but if Death's free, then he can also be summoned."

"He came for Hadrian." Gabriel muttered and looked at Castiel. "I still can't get a grip over it though. If Death was sealed away, then he shouldn't have been able to come for Hadrian personally; a Reaper would have collected him. But that would mean that-…"

"That he wasn't sealed away at all." Jehudiel concluded and everyone tensed up. "Now, either Lucifer set him free before he released the other Horsemen or we've all been misinformed."

"That would mean that Death's been walking free all this time." Barachiel added.

"But Hadrian mentioned several times that Death was sealed away a long time ago." Dean said. "I'm getting some mixed up facts here."

"Hadrian was the Master over Death." Hermione spoke up. "We don't know anything about what it entitled. As far as we know Death could have been freed when Harry mastered the Deathly Hallows."

"There's too much speculation for my tastes." Bobby grumbled. "But it would explain how Death personally came to collect him."

"But wouldn't that mean that Lucifer wouldn't be able to summon him?" Teddy asked and everyone looked at him. "I mean, if Hadrian becoming the Master over Death meant that Death was set free from his cage, it would mean that Death's been free for quite some time. It would _also_ mean that Lucifer wouldn't have any power over him since Death already had a master."

"You're missing one important detail there." Jehudiel said. "Death _had_ a Master. He doesn't have one anymore, which means Lucifer can do whatever he wants with him."

"It doesn't mean Death can't be summoned." Gabriel said and looked at Barachiel and Jehudiel. "It doesn't mean he can't answer forceful summons."

"That's what I call playing with fire." Bobby muttered and everyone looked at him. "We could be waiting for our deaths here either way. Why hurry it up?"

"You just answered your own question, Bobby." Sam chuckled. "If we're going to die, we might as well go down with a bang." Dean snorted and clapped his brother's back.

"Hate to say this Sammy, but you're kinda starting to sound like me." He said and Sam huffed while Teddy chuckled.

"I agree with Sam." He said. "We don't have much choice. We can't go out, and not one of us wants to wait for that Reaper. We might as well try something."

"But how do you summon Death?" Ron asked and everyone looked at him. A moment later, Bobby stood up. He walked over to the bookshelf behind his desk under watchful eyes of everyone in the room. He took an old book and walked over to the tea table in front of the couch where Hermione, Ron and Pamela were seated. The others stood up from their seats when Bobby placed the book on the table.

"That's-…"

"The Key of Solomon; original edition." Bobby finished for Hermione and everyone shot him disbelieving looks.

"How in the seven depths of hell did you manage to acquire this? There are only three copies in the whole world!" Sam kneeled beside the table and took the ancient tome into his hands. Bobby shrugged and fixed his hat.

"I have my ways." He mumbled and for a moment it seemed as though he was blushing.

"Way to be mysterious, uncle Bobby." Pamela drawled and Bobby shot her a glare. Sam was already flipping through the book, while Dean and Teddy kneeled on either side of him.

"You are one resourceful man, Bobby." Jehudiel said with a small smile and Bobby cleared his throat before he shifted in his place.

"That book has hundreds of rituals." He spoke in a slightly raspy voice. "It has one to summon Death as well."

"Found it!" Sam called out and everyone moved over. "In what language is this?"

"The First One." Castiel spoke up and the humans looked at him.

"It's the language Humans spoke before the other languages developed." Gabriel clarified and the humans in the room nodded in understanding.

"It would be logical for the Ritual to summon Death would be in the First Language." Barachiel muttered and leaned over Dean to look at the Ritual.

"That's quite a list of ingredients." Jehudiel commented. "And it will be quite a chore the acquire it all."

"What do we need?" Hermione asked.

"Soul of the righteous and the soul of a sinner, for once." Barachiel muttered and everyone but the Angels tensed up at that.

"What?" Dean pressed out through his teeth.

"You want to summon Death?" Barachiel drawled and Dean tilted his head back to glare at the Archangel.

"How in the name of all that is holy will we find a soul of the righteous and a soul of a sinner?" Sam asked.

"You'll leave that to us." Jehudiel said. "Barachiel and I will find the souls you need. Gabriel and Castiel will get everything else. It's not safe for you guys to go outside."

"What will we do while you're looking for the ingredients?" Hermione asked.

"One of you will have to learn this ritual by heart." Jehudiel answered. "It's difficult to pronounce and there can't be any mistakes."

"Then its best Hermione and Sam learn it. They're the brains." Dean said and others nodded in agreement.

"We'll try to hurry." Gabriel said.

"Have you memorized everything?" Barachiel asked.

"We have." Castiel answered and Gabriel nodded.

"We need to move out then." Jehudiel said and looked at the ones who will stay behind. "Don't leave the house."

"We won't." Bobby said and Jehudiel smiled at him. He and Barachiel moved to the side and looked at Castiel and Gabriel.

"Take care, brothers." Jehudiel said.

"You too." Gabriel warned and the two Archangels were gone.

"Don't do anything stupid." Dean said as Gabriel and Castiel stepped away from them.

"We won't." Castiel promised and with the sound of fluttering wings the two were gone. Bobby sighed and took a seat in the closest armchair.

"Now we wait." He grumbled and the others frowned in worry.

"Yeah." Ron muttered. "Now we wait."

* * *

Standing in a wide expense of a gray void, Archangel Michael frowned as he gazed upon Earth. Nothing was going according to plan; nothing.

After eons of careful planning, everything fell into water because of one man.

Harry James Potter.

Hadrian Prewitt.

The Master over Death.

If anyone ever told Michael that a single Human could affect the course of Destiny so much he would have been more careful with his plans.

There was no way for him to find his Destined Vessel. He could find another one, but it would be of no use; not all humans could hold an Archangel for long, and he wouldn't have his full powers if he chose another Vessel.

Lucifer was out of his cage and even though he found a willing Vessel, it won't hold him for much longer. He would have to find another one. Michael knew Lucifer couldn't find his True Vessel either. The Winchester boys were hidden from sight.

Nothing was going according to plan, and it angered Michael.

He knew Humans could never understand the Grand Design. He knew they would try to resist. He knew it would take a lot of convincing, but what he _didn't_ know was that it would be so hard to find them. Dean and Sam Winchester were more skilled than anyone gave them credit.

He sighed and closed off from the world.

Not only was he without a Vessel; not only was he forced to find another way to meet his Destiny, but now another force was working on Earth.

The chaos that started just a few days ago was something he hadn't seen in eons. It resembled the wrath of his Father, and yet there was something _different_ about it. Besides, God loved Humans too much to do this, and he was missing for so long. A part of Michael hoped this was the doing of his Father; it would mean he was finally coming back.

But another part of him feared it was someone else.

He couldn't know if it was his Father's doing or if Lucifer found a way to destroy Humanity for good. He couldn't know because he couldn't see. The only way for him to see would be for him to go to Earth himself.

He needed to complete his Destiny.

He needed to face Lucifer and finish it.

He needed to resolve it all and bring Heaven on Earth since his Father wasn't there to do it. His brethren informed him that the Winchesters somehow managed to stop the Horsemen; every one besides Death.

'What if this is His doing?' he thought and frowned in worry. 'What if Death has taken upon himself to stop it all?'

He couldn't know.

Death was older than all of them.

Death was above them all; above all laws.

If they somehow managed to anger Him, it would mean that he and Lucifer had a mighty power working against them. It would mean that Destiny changed as well.

'Lucifer killed the Master over Death. It must have angered Death.' He sighed and entered one of the many Plains of Heaven. He looked up at the cloudy sky with a frown.

Heaven wasn't what it used to be. Most of it was now covered in dark clouds. There was no more peace and light in it. The colors were fading.

"Father, where are you?" he muttered. "Why are you allowing this? Why are you allowing this destruction? Why aren't you helping us? We are your children just as much as the Humans are. Why aren't you doing something?"

Silence was his only answer.

He sighed and bowed his head.

"Your questions won't be answered, brother. You know that just as well as we do." Michael turned and smiled sadly.

"Raphael. I hadn't seen you in a while." The other Archangel nodded at Michael.

"I was trying to find the Winchesters to finish it all, but they are well hidden. What's worse I can't find Barachiel and Jehudiel. Ever since the Master over Death met the Winchesters our plans have fallen apart. He managed to corrupt Castiel and Gabriel as well." Michael frowned and bowed his head.

"We hadn't even known Gabriel was alive." He spoke mournfully. "His betrayal hurts me most."

"Don't let it weigh you down, brother. His and Castiel's choices were their own and they will pay for their treason in due time. It hurts me as well, but _they_ betrayed _us_." Michael sighed and looked at the gray sky.

"When did it all go wrong, Raphael? _Why_ did it all go wrong?" Raphael placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Stop tormenting yourself with all these questions. Things are as they are. We must bring it all to an end." Michael nodded at Raphael and sighed.

"We need to find the Winchesters. It's time we finished this."

"I will take a few Angels and start a search. We will find them."

"Take them all." Raphael frowned at Michael when he saw determination shine in his eyes. "Take everyone who wants to go. I want them found." Raphael nodded and disappeared. Michael took a deep breath a nodded minutely.

"We will end this; one way or another. We will end this."

* * *

Lucifer cursed under his breath as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His Vessel wouldn't hold out for long. He should have taken Sam when he had the chance. He should have just killed them all and taken Sam. Michael would have revived Dean either way.

But no; that damn _Wizard_ had to mix in, and now he neither had his Vessel nor could he summon Death. He tried everything. He couldn't understand why Death wasn't answering him. He knew his True Name. He couldn't understand why Death wasn't answering him.

What bothered him even more was the fact that Death wasn't where he should be; he wasn't sealed where he should have been sealed. There was neither hide nor hair of the Horseman.

And Lucifer was running out of patience. The _stench_ of Humanity was in his every pore, and was slowly losing it.

Not only that.

There was another power at work.

Blood was raining from the heavens.

It looked as though his Father was coming back, but Lucifer couldn't believe it.

He knew his Father well.

He knew this wasn't His work.

He would never harm His _precious_ Humans.

And yet no other creature could create such chaos.

No other creature but Death.

He growled and turned away from the mirror.

He needed to think of something.

It was time he settled everything; once and for all.

* * *

"This is awful." Pamela muttered and the others looked up at her before they looked at the TV. Pamela turned the sound off, but they could still see the pictures. CNN was reporting everything that was going on in the world. Sea creatures were piling up dead on the beaches all around the world.

In that moment an image of a middle aged man lying in the hospital bed with blood coming out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears showed up on the screen and Pamela turned the TV off.

"I can't believe what's happening." She stood up and walked over to the couch where Hermione and Sam were studying the Ritual.

"I'd say it's the damn apocalypse." Dean muttered and leaned back in his armchair. "We need to figure this out as soon as possible."

"Chuck's still not answering." Bobby came back into the living room in that moment and took a seat at his desk. "I don't like this."

"No one likes this." Ron grumbled. In that moment, with the sound of fluttering wings Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the room each carrying several items in their arms.

"You're back already?" Dean asked and the two looked at him while they placed the items on the floor.

"It took a while but we found everything." Castiel droned and the Humans rolled their eyes at them.

"You've been gone for a few hours. We thought it would take days." Hermione said and the two raised eyebrows at her.

"We're Angels." Gabriel said as if it explained everything.

"Sure." Pamela murmured. "What are all those things?"

"You don't want to know." Gabriel and Castiel spoke as one. Before anyone could say anything Barachiel and Jehudiel appeared in the room, and each one had a see-through container in their hands. One glowing orb was in both of the containers. The one in Barachiel's hands was bright blue, while the one in Jehudiel's hands was dark gray.

"I think that's everything." Barachiel said and everyone nodded at them.

"So when can we do the ritual?" Teddy asked and leaned forward in his seat.

"On a moonless night." Gabriel answered.

"And when's that?" Dean asked.

"In three days." Teddy said. "The moon rises around 17:30. We won't be able to see the Moon during most of the night."

"Great." Dean grunted. "And what will we do for 3 days?" the others exchanged glances. After a few moments Pamela shrugged and turned the TV on.

"We wait." She said and settled to watch the TV.

"I'll put this somewhere safe." Bobby grumbled.

"I'll help you." Jehudiel offered and smiled at the Hunter. While the two put everything they'd need for the Ritual away everyone else settled around the living room, and Hermione and Sam went back to the Incantation.

Unbeknownst to them, hidden in the shadows of the room, quiet and invisible was Tessa.

She frowned in worry and left the house, immediately appearing in the Void.

"My Lord, I must speak with you." She spoke into the Darkness. She didn't have to wait long because a moment later, with a ripple of light she found herself in that same white room with the same table and armchairs in the middle.

"You sound worried, Tessa." She turned on her heel quickly and her Lord and Master raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"My Lord." She bowed her head at him and he sighed.

"Come, Tessa. Tell me; what has you so worried?" He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to an armchair. They both took seats and Tessa took a deep breath.

"I went to see if they have all gathered at Bobby Singer's house. They are all there except the Angel Anna and the Prophet."

"I know. They won't be joining them I'm afraid." Tessa frowned at her Master's words. "That is not something that should worry you, though. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"They will try to summon you." She went straight to the point and watched as his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe, and amusement and fondness filled his eyes.

"They thought of this quicker than I thought they would." He said and Tessa frowned.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I don't understand." He chuckled and crossed his long, lean legs before he placed his entwined fingers on his knee.

"They are not foolish, Tessa. There are three Archangels among them and one Angel, and it is only logical that they would come to the conclusion that I am doing this. All of them would guess that what is happening on Earth right now is either God's doing or mine, and since not one of them believes that God would do this, they would inevitably think of _me_. There are ways to summon me, of course. I just thought it would take them longer." Tessa's frown deepened.

"Excuse me for asking, but – but what are you doing, my Lord? I've seen what's going on around the world. I've never seen anything similar to it." Her Master smiled mysteriously and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I am doing what has to be done, my dear. The world will change. Of course, many will die, but that is something that has to happen." She frowned at him and he leaned back in his chair.

"But where is Balance in that, my Lord? Humans didn't change at all, it's the Demons-…"

"I never said many _Humans_ will die." He said and Tessa's frown deepened even more.

"I don't understand." She said and he chuckled.

"Everything will be clear in time. Now, since they decided to summon me, I won't send you to Pamela. I will see them myself either way. But never the less, I want you to keep an eye on them. Inform me if anyone approaches them, alright?" he stood up and she followed quickly.

"Of course, my Lord." He nodded minutely and was gone in a blink. Tessa took a deep breath and with a pulse of power appeared in Bobby Singer's house again. She frowned when she found them all looking at the TV with apt attention. She took a closer look and her eyes widened.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Bobby asked and looked at Jehudiel.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Jehudiel murmured and looked at his brothers. "Are you seeing this?"

"We are." Castiel spoke up and Barachiel and Gabriel nodded.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Every single one of those patients is possessed by a Demon or they sold their souls to one." Gabriel said and the Humans tensed up.

"What?" Teddy breathed out and looked at Sam and Dean. "But that – that's-…"

"I'd say whoever's doing this is doing _us_ a favor." Dean muttered.

"But they are innocent people!" Sam cried out.

"Are they?" Sam looked at Ron who was frowning up at him. "Are those who made a deal with a crossroads Demon really innocent? As far as I know, you need to _choose_ that. They _chose_ to sell their souls for something." Sam frowned in confusion at Ron's words.

"But why is Death doing this? Death is supposed to be impartial to everything going on." She said.

"Maybe he got pissed because Lucifer killed his Master." Gabriel pressed out through his teeth. Castiel looked at him and placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"It could be that." He said.

"But why aim for the Demons and not Lucifer himself."

"Maybe because he can't." Jehudiel suggested.

"Why would he be able to go after Lucifer directly?" Dean asked.

"He knows Death's real name, remember?" Barachiel drawled.

"Oh." Dean shrugged. "However it is, he's doing us a favor."

"I hope these three days pass quickly." Hermione muttered and leaned against Ron's side. "We need answers and we need them as soon as possible."

"We'll get them." Ron said and kissed his wife's forehead. "We'll get them."

* * *

"Well, well, well." Hadrian muttered with an amused smirk. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Angels descend on Earth one after another. "This is starting to get interesting." With a surge of power he stepped into the Void. A moment later a doorway made out of light appeared in front of him and he stepped through the light. He took a deep breath and looked around. He felt something warm up within him as he looked around the room he appeared in. A moment later Sirius ran in closely followed by Remus. Hadrian felt a smile tug at his lips when after the two of them James and Lilly Potter followed, and everyone but Sirius looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Hello." He said and shifted his weight. Within a second he was enveloped into two pairs of arms, and his mother was sobbing into his neck, while his father hugged both him and his mother tightly. He chuckled and hugged them both back.

"We couldn't believe it when Sirius told us." Lily whimpered and both she and James let go of Hadrian. She cupped his face and took a good look at him. "You're – You're really-…"

"I may be Death, but I am still your son." Hadrian said and Lily's eyes filled with tears. "And I will _always_ be your son." She swallowed difficultly and nodded at him. Hadrian looked at James and the man smiled at him weakly.

"Sirius told us everything." James said. "We'll – We'll do everything we can to help you. We may be dead, but there is still a lot that we can do here in Heaven."

"I know that." Hadrian said and placed his hand on his father's shoulder. He smiled at him and then at his mother, before he looked at Remus and Sirius. He nodded at the Werewolf and Remus' eyes filled with tears. Hadrian took a step forward and Remus rushed over to envelop him into a hug.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for making sure my son makes it." Hadrian hugged him back and they parted.

"It was the least I could do." Remus nodded and Hadrian stepped back.

"Let's all sit down. I need to ask a favor out of all of you." Soon enough they were seated around the living room that was the perfect copy of the one in the house in Godric's Hallow.

"What is it you need us to do?" Lily asked.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears here in Heaven. I've noticed a lot of Angels descended to Earth, and I need you to check things out up here."

"We've noticed it as well." Sirius said. "We've also seen a few fights around here. Some of the Angels stayed behind." Hadrian nodded and smiled at them.

"I can't stay long. I have business on Earth, but I will come to see you every few days to talk with you. I will need all the information you can find for me."

"We'll do our best, son." James promised and Hadrian stood up.

"You must go already?" Lily jumped on her feet and Hadrian smiled at her.

"I am Death, mother. I have a lot of things to do. I promise I will visit soon, and once this is all over, I will come again and we will talk, alright?" Lily smiled at him and walked over to hug him.

"We are so very proud of you, my son." She whispered and he hugged her back tightly.

"I know, mom. I know." And with a breath of cold air he was gone.

"Let's go." James said and stood up. "We have a lot of work to do." Lily, Remus and Sirius nodded.

"I think this will call for some old tricks." Sirius smirked and the others raised their eyebrows at him.

"What do you have in mind, Sirius?" Remus drawled and Sirius snickered.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

* * *

Hadrian hummed as he looked down from the top of Burj Khalifa at the empty streets. A see through shield was around him and the droplets of blood rolled down its shimmering surface.

"I'd say it's time to up the game a bit." He murmured. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A wave of power broke from him and spread in a wide arc.

Thunder clashed in the sky and the bloody rain started to fall harder.

Hadrian opened his eyes and looked at the world.

"No Demon and Angel who works against the Order will go unpunished." He murmured into the wind. "You had your orders; you have been told how you must act. You disobeyed. You will face the wrath of Justice and you will meet your end."

* * *

_Then I heard the angel in charge of the waters say:  
"You are just in these judgments, You who are and Who were, The Holy One, because You have so judged; for they have shed the blood of Your saints and prophets, and You have given them blood to drink as they deserve." And I heard the altar respond:  
"Yes, Lord God Almighty, true and just are Your judgments."_

_- Revelations 16:4_

* * *

**__****To Be Continued...**

* * *

(1) Revelations 16:2


	3. Eclipse

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul?_

_- Jen Titus, 'Oh Death'_

* * *

"Barachiel! Jehudiel! You need to see this!" the two Archangels ran into the living room and found the others gathered around the TV again.

"What is it?" Jehudiel asked as he ran over to Bobby and Barachiel walked over to Pamela's side.

"Look closely." Gabriel murmured and the two looked at the TV. Their eyes widened a moment later.

"I can't believe this." Jehudiel breathed out.

"Demons _and_ Angels?" Dean stressed out. "Death's really pissed."

"Did anyone say anything in the news?" Barachiel asked.

"No one died yet, but the symptoms are getting worse." Hermione answered and changed the channel with a flick of her wrist. "The seas and lakes have turned to blood as well. Scientists all around the world are trying to figure things out, but they have nothing yet. Activists are on the street preaching about Judgment Day. People are running to Churches like they're giving gold for free."

"Well, they're not far from the truth; with the Judgment Day I mean." Sam said and Hermione turned the TV off.

"I hadn't seen anything like this since Moses." Jehudiel murmured. "Whatever Death is planning to do is steering up more trouble than I thought possible."

"He's hitting where it hurts the most." Bobby spoke up. "Those that were hit with this are pawns; they were sent by Lucifer and Michael. He's sending a clear message to them."

"And what would that message be?" Teddy asked.

"Do I look like I speak death?" Bobby snapped and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"No one died yet."

"'Yet' is the key word there." Sam said and Teddy sighed.

"I know, Sam. Question is how long will it take."

"We'll find out tonight." Gabriel said. "We're summoning Death at midnight." Heavy silence settled among them at Gabriel's words.

"I never thought it would come to this." Hermione murmured. Ron placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly when she looked at him.

"We're all together; that's the only thing that matters." He said.

"Not all of us." Teddy muttered. "Chuck and Anna aren't here yet and Anna never answered her phone." Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance before they walked over to Teddy and took seats on either side of him using the armrests of his armchair as seats. Each placed one hand on either of Teddy's shoulders and squeezed in quiet reassurance.

"Everything will be alright, Teddy." Sam spoke up and Dean nodded.

"Anna's an Angel and Chuck's a Prophet. If something's coming for them they'll know." He said and Teddy sighed.

"I sure hope so." He murmured.

"We need to get ready for the Ritual." Hermione said and everyone stood up.

"Where will we do it?" Pamela asked.

"I think we should do it in the back yard; that way if anything goes wrong we'll have the house to run in to." Ron suggested and Bobby snorted.

"I don't know anyone here who can outrun Death." He grumbled and Ron chuckled.

"We can try, right?" he looked around at everyone and they either shrugged or chuckled.

"Sure." Dean muttered. "Last one in is a fairy."

"Dean!"

* * *

Hadrian snorted as he walked unseen and unheard through the Hospital in New York City. Doctors and Nurses were running around frantically, and screams and cries filled the air. He walked over to a doorway and entered the room. The air grew cold as he approached the last of the three beds in the room. A curtain was pulled between that bed and the one beside it, and once he rounded the curtain he stopped and looked down at the middle aged man lying in the bed soaked in his own blood. He was attached to several machines and his gray hair was full of crusted blood.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow when the man opened his eyes weakly and looked at him. In a second his eyes widened and the heart-monitor started to go wild. With a snap of Hadrian's fingers the annoying beeping stopped and the only sound that could be heard was that of the man's strained breathing. Hadrian took a seat beside him on the bed and looked at him dully when he tried to move away. Hadrian raised his hand and moved the breathing-mask off of the man's face.

"You're going to die soon, so might as well speak while you can." He spoke in a leveled tone and the man swallowed difficultly. His eyes turned black and Hadrian snorted as the man hissed at him.

"Who are you?" he spat out and Hadrian's eyes turned black as well, but not nearly as that of a Demon. Instead of being filled with hatred his eyes were filled with ageless knowledge.

"I am Lord Death." He answered and the Demon's eyes widened.

"My Master-…"

"Your master has no power over me, Demon; now speak. Where is he hiding?" the Demon growled at him and tried to attack him, but the body he was possessing was already too weak.

"Like I would betray my Master." Hadrian snorted and stood up.

"Your master will come to me; it is only the question of time. He disturbed the Balance of all things and he must face Justice for it, just like his brother will and all those who follow them." He raised his hand and touched the man's arm. "Once you're back in Hell you can tell your brothers and sisters to stay there; otherwise they will meet the same fate as you." The Demon started to choke as Hadrian turned his back on him and made his way out of the room, as he stepped into the hallway the heart-monitor of the man signaled his death and Doctors and Nurses rushed into the room. As Hadrian walked down the hallway his eyes fell on a small child with long, curly, blond hair. She was shivering in her mother's arms and Hadrian frowned. He walked over to them and the child opened her eyes. Hadrian's eyes grew steely cold when he saw the shine of Grace in them.

She looked at him in shock and wonder and Hadrian hn-ed.

"This is impossible! He was dead a minute ago!" one of the Doctors cried out as he rushed out of the room and Hadrian looked at him with a dull expression. He looked back at the young girl serving as a Vessel to an Angel.

"Either you leave her now and spare yourself the suffering, or I promise to you, your pain will be much worse." He growled and the Angel's eyes widened.

"Amy? Amy, what is it?" the mother of the girl whimpered breathlessly when she saw her daughter staring into nothing.

"Where will I go?" the Angel asked and Hadrian snorted.

"Where you rightfully belong." He spoke carelessly and walked away, doing his best to ignore the worried cries of the girl's mother.

He stepped out of the hospital and walked down a deserted street only to vanish with a gust of cold wind. He appeared on top of the Chrysler Building and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at the dark horizon. Light shone behind him and he closed his eyes when he felt a shiver of warmth trail down his back.

"You couldn't just disappear?" he murmured without turning back. He knew who it was without needing to see him.

"I had to see you again. I had to thank you." Hadrian sighed and nodded.

"It will be handled quickly. I trust that you will be able to return to Heaven no matter the end game?"

"Of course; but all those who will be on Earth at that time won't be able to enter it. The Angels will lose their wings; their Grace."

"Will you be able to handle it?" Hadrian asked and a sad sigh made him turn his head to the side slightly.

"I gave clear orders to all my Children. It was their choice to disobey them. Whatever happens to them will be nothing more than a consequence of their choice." Hadrian chuckled and looked at the horizon again.

"Free Will is a silly little thing, in my opinion." He spoke as if they were discussing the weather. "Depending on the choices you make in life, you can either end up in Heaven or Hell, and yet the rules are so easy that it isn't all that hard to make the right choice."

"Apparently it _is_ hard." Hadrian chuckled at the dry tone.

"You are as old as time, and yet you can still sound so _petulant_." Low chuckling made him turn around and he was almost blinded by the bright light.

"I think my displeasure is justified. I ordered them to love. I didn't think it would be so hard to obey that one simple rule."

"Maybe you've made them too different; maybe that is the problem."

"Are you implying I made a mistake?!" Hadrian chuckled at the incredulous tone.

"No. You are God; you do not make mistakes." He said and smiled. "And I do believe that there will come a time when they will understand the rules you gave them and the true meaning of Free Will." A wave of warmth passed over his body and his smile grew slightly.

"You do understand that if you allow them to stay on Earth they will become human." Sadness filled Hadrian's eyes as he nodded.

"And if I force them to go to Heaven I will get to see them rarely." He added and licked his lips. "Some decisions are hard to make; never the less they are necessary."

"What will you decide?"

"I am afraid that it's not my decision to make. I cannot force them to do anything. I do believe that belongs in the dominion of Free Will, and neither you nor I can affect that."

"You don't have to do it, Hadrian. You don't have to lose them."

"Heaven and Hell must be closed; Balance must be reinstated. You know that just as well as I do."

"There might be another way." Hadrian shook his head and smiled a small, sad smile.

"Only if everyone learned what it truly means to be Free. Otherwise things will stay the same, and in another few centuries we will have another situation much like this one; another darkness will come, another tyrant will rise."

"That is the cycle of the world, Hadrian. You know that better than anyone." The raven haired man looked at the sky thoughtfully and hummed.

"I will think about your words. You must go now." He said and felt a warm hand settle on his left shoulder.

"It is alright to be selfish from time to time, Hadrian. Trust me; I know." And with a breath of warm wind Hadrian was alone again. He took a deep breath and a pulse of uncontrolled power burst from him. Ever so slowly the clouds started to clear and Hadrian looked high at the Sun.

"Selfish?" he murmured and smirked, although his eyes were filled with sadness. "I am afraid I don't understand what it means to be selfish." A moment later he was gone, and nothing remained to prove that he was ever there.

* * *

Lucifer cursed under his breath and the Demon fled the room. He walked over to the window and looked at the clearing sky. The bloody rain finally stopped, but that meant little to him.

Every single Demon, every single one that was touched by the bloody rain was being sent back to Hell. One by one they were forced out of their Vessels, and that meant that Lucifer was slowly losing those who were willing to search for the Winchester brothers and their accomplices.

The only somewhat comforting thought to him was the every single Angle sent to Earth met the same fate.

If things continued on this way he would have to step out himself.

He growled angrily and every single piece of glass in the room froze and broke.

At least it stopped for now, and thankfully he still had a lot of Demons walking out there.

He would have to hurry it up a bit.

Michael won't take long in coming down to Earth himself, and Lucifer would not miss his chance to finish things once and for all.

He waited too long to give up now.

Too long.

* * *

"Hey, little one; what are you doing hiding in here?" a small Angel looked up at the kind face of Lily Potter. She was quite beautiful in Lily's eyes with her chin long, curly brown hair and big, innocent amber eyes. Lily smiled at her and the little Angel returned it hesitatingly. "Come, my sweet. There's no one but me here." The little one swallowed difficultly and slowly walked out of her hiding place in the attic of Lily and James' house. "That's it, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Lily took a seat in an old rocking chair and the young Angel walked over to stand in front of her. Her long, flowing white dress danced around her small body and she was wringing her hands in front of her stomach, casting shy glances at Lily. "You are quite pretty, you know. I can already see that you will be one beautiful Angel when you grow up."

"Thank you. You're very beautiful too." She said and Lily smiled warmly at her.

"I'm Lily Potter. What's your name?"

"Jerahmeel, my lady; God's mercy."

"That is a beautiful name." Lily said and the little Angel smiled brightly. "Now, my dear, what were you doing hiding here?" Jerahmeel saddened and clasped her hands over her heart.

"My brothers and sisters are arguing." She whispered brokenly. "I couldn't listen to it anymore so I ran away. I do not wish to join their war. I do not see what good it could bring. I do not want to fight." Lily sighed sadly and gently placed her hands on the little one's shoulders.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Jerahmeel. You can stay here with me if you want. No one can force you into anything." Lily said and Jerahmeel looked at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"But brother Michael and brother Raphael are angry! I heard them say that all their plans have been ruined. I do not know what they were planning, but neither do I like what is happening. So many of my brothers and sisters left Heaven, and so few of them returned. Brother Raphael is summoning every Angel to go to Earth and look for someone. I heard them talk about Destiny and a great battle! I heard them mention brother Lucifer as well!"

"Calm down, little one. Everything is going to be alright." Lily said when the young Angel started to hyperventilate. "Like I said; you can stay here for as long as you like." She smiled at Jerahmeel. "Come, I will make you some warm chocolate and you can get some proper rest. My husband and friends should return shortly and you can tell them what you told me, alright? I know someone who is trying hard to stop this war, and when he hears what is happening here in Heaven he will surely know what to do."

"Who is it?" Jerahmeel asked as Lily led her down to the first floor and into the kitchen. Lily helped her sit into the high chair around the island bar and smiled at her as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"My son."

* * *

Hadrian opened his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding.

"Time for the next step." He murmured as he appeared on top of the London Bridge. He looked up at the Sun and tilted his head back, soaking in its warmth. He raised his hands to the sides and allowed his power to run free.

'How long will you two be able to wait until you come out, Archangels? How many more will be sent to Hell and Heaven for you to step out?'

As wind picked up speed a shadow started to appear on the Sun. He opened his eyes just as the shadow covered half of the Sun and the wind carried his voice to all sides of the world.

"The fourth Angel poured his bowl on the Sun, and the Sun was given power to scorch people with fire. They were seared by the intense heat and they cursed the Name of God, Who had control over these plagues, but they refused to repent and glorify Him." (1)

And as darkness covered the world Hadrian closed his eyes as screams of pain filled his ears.

'What will it take for you to stand, Archangels? Because, trust me; I have much more in store.'

* * *

"An Eclipse." everyone looked at Bobby when he spoke up. "If there was any doubt that the apocalypse is coming I think it was killed with this." He grumbled and took a seat.

"I didn't know there was ever any doubt." Teddy muttered and Bobby snorted. He leaned back in his chair and took the half-empty glass of whiskey he's been sipping for hours now. Ever since the Eclipse started they've been sitting in the living room, waiting for the right time to do the Ritual. An hour ago they decided to turn the TV off; no good news would reach them either way.

"If Death's really doing this he's one powerful son of a bitch." Dean spoke up as he finished his own drink.

"We're talking about Death." Sam said. "We're talking about the oldest Creature in the world; of course he'd be powerful."

"He's not the _oldest_. God is older than time."

"Death existed long before anything else, Teddy." Jehudiel said and the young wizard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying Death is older than God?" he asked.

"We don't know." Gabriel answered. "We were all created much later, and our Father never spoke of Death."

"There is a legend though." Castiel spoke up and everyone looked at Him. "Lucifer and Michael spoke to me about it. They said that when God decided to create mortal beings Death came to Him and asked Him if God would give him control over them; he said that God already controlled everything else, and Death wanted to have control over the mortals. They never said why. God was reluctant to agree because He loved His Creations. Lucifer said that Death then gave Him a suggestion. If His Creations never wronged Him, if they kept to His rules and obeyed His orders, he would step down without complaints. But if they were to wrong God, then he would have them under his rule. God agreed to his suggestion because He believed in His Creations. When he said that to Death, he reminded God that he has seen what every Creature was capable of. He again offered to God to take control over mortals, but God insisted that they wouldn't stray from the path he put them on. After they wronged God, Death came to Him and God agreed to let Death have control over mortal beings. Before he left Heaven, Death reminded God that he was older than time itself, and that one day he would Reap God as well." Heavy silence settled over the room.

"That's nasty." Pamela murmured and Dean snorted.

"We're talking about Death." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Death is not something to be afraid of, Dean." She said and Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me; Life is more frightful than Death. In Death you have peace and justice. In life you have neither one of them."

"I'll have to agree with Pam on that." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"I understand why." He muttered into his chin and checked his wristwatch. "It's time." The atmosphere in the room shifted and a chill passed through the air.

"Let's do this." Hermione said and Sam nodded. All of them stood up as one and made their way out into the back yard. Earlier that day they prepared everything for the Ritual. All they had to do now was summon Death.

As they reached the prepared spot Hermione and Sam stepped forward while the others stood behind them. On the ground was the sigil of Death; the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Hermione picked up the see through canister with the soul of the righteous while Sam took the one with the soul of the sinner and they stood each on one of the base points of the triangle. They looked up at the sky in time to see the light of the moon completely disappear. It was a strange night. It seemed as though stars simply refused to shine and a few moments later Bobby, Teddy and Dean lit up the torches they prepared earlier.

"Ready?" Sam asked and Hermione huffed.

"How can I ever be ready for this?" she muttered and Sam chuckled.

"We're all here." Gabriel spoke up. "You're not alone." Hermione and Sam nodded and took deep breaths while the others got ready for whatever may come.

Hermione and Sam exchanged a glance, nodded at each other, closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Here it goes." Dean murmured as Sam and Hermione started on the Incantation.

"Ay mwéni kwe Srw, pm kam swi sümek bui okwánatu. Em prwi xin y mayni xin; xi tnm vaxi nt zym y srw." (Oh mighty Lord Death, by whom all things are set free. I summon thee and beseech thee; you who governs over Life and Death.) Everyone tensed up when a cold chill ran down their spines and the light of the torches seemed to grow dimmer.

"Ay mwéni kwe Srw, pm kam Iuda bui sqi. Em prwi xin." (Oh mighty Lord Death, by whom Justice is served. I summon thee." Wind seemed to pick up speed as the fire grew weaker. The offerings inside the sigil caught fire and dissolved into black sand, and it started to spin inside the sigil in a wild tornado like current.

"Ay mwéni kwe Srw pm kam Rwe bui dawi. Em prwi xin!" (Oh mighty Lord Death, by whom Order is kept. I summon thee!) Fire burned out and thunder clashed in the sky. A wave of incredible power burst from the middle of the sigil and a form materialized out of nowhere. It was a man, and his head was bowed, and ruffled, raven black, wild strands of hair fell like a veil around his face.

Everyone was holding their breaths as the lightning dancing in the sky shone down on them, allowing them to see the shadow of three beautiful pairs of black wings. Dean, Teddy and Bobby twitched when their torches lit up again.

"You just had to use the oldest Ritual in the book."

Their breaths caught up in their throats when Death spoke up and slowly raised his head. As black veins disappeared, leaving behind perfect, white skin and black started to bleed away from his eyes, a small smirk pulled on cupid bow lips.

"Impossible." Gabriel breathed out as vivid emerald orbs gazed at them.

* * *

_But what is this that I can't see; _  
_what ice cold hands taking hold of me?_

* * *

A low chuckle sent a shiver down their spine as those knowledge filled eyes gazed at the two souls in Hermione's and Sam's hands. He flicked his fingers and the canisters disappeared allowing the two souls to fly over to him.

"Go to where you belong." He murmured and the souls vanished in a flash of light. He looked at them again and took a step forward. He chuckled when Hermione and Sam took a step back. They were all gazing at him wide-eyed and shocked.

"This is impossible." Castiel rasped out.

"What sorcery is this?" Jehudiel asked and Death tilted his head to the side with amusement written all over his face.

"There is no sorcery here."

* * *

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, _  
_who will have mercy on your soul?_

* * *

"Hadrian?" Dean's voice broke and those emeralds settled on him. His lips stretched into a small smile and he tilted his head to the side.

"Who else?"

* * *

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold; _  
_nothing satisfies me but your soul._

* * *

"How can this be?" Castiel took a shaky step forward and Hadrian smiled at him lovingly.

"Death is only the Beginning."

* * *

_Well I am Death, none can excel; _  
_I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell._

* * *

"It's you." Gabriel rasped out and Hadrian nodded. "It's really you." The Archangel and the Angel stopped in front of Hadrian.

"It's me, Gabriel; Castiel. It really _is_ me." In the next moment the two all but jumped at him and enveloped him in a strong hug. Hadrian hugged them back tightly before he looked up at the others. They were all looking at them with tears in their eyes and on their cheeks, with disbelief and joy written all over their faces.

"I'm here." Hadrian whispered and the two moved back. The raven haired man raised his hands. He cupped Castiel's cheek with his left and Gabriel's with his right and smiled at them with love shining in his emerald orbs.

"I am here with you, now; at the turn of the tide."

* * *

_My name is Death and the end is here…_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

(1) Revelation 16:8-9

(2) The song featuring in the chapter is 'Oh Death' by Jen Titus. I claim no rights to it.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Was it good?**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**


	4. Acceptance

_In holy writ, in prophets' ink is said__  
__the eye with all her searching has not seen__  
__nor has the patient ear with patience read__  
__nor has it entered hearts both whole and clean._

_Those glories, blanket blessings thick and full__  
__that he, our loving God has long prepared, __  
__has saved and savored till at last he pulls__  
__the heavens whole on souls whose hearts are bared_

_In pure and simple love for him. And yet__  
__our gracious master has revealed this boon, __  
__through spirit, holy washing grace, through wet__  
__and cleansing peace upon us, heaven's tune._

_For Spirit searches all and fathoms deep, __  
__so well he plunges sin until we weep._

_-Gideon O. Burton; 'The eye with all her searching has not seen', an imitation of 1 Cor 2:9-10_

* * *

Heavy silence reigned over the people gathered in the living room of Bobby Singer's house. They were all gathered on one side of the room while Hadrian sat in an armchair opposite of them. He seemed completely relaxed, and looked as though he was unaware of the tension in the room. His long, lean legs were crossed, he was resting his elbows on the armrests and his fingers were entwined in front of his chest, and there was a small mysterious smile on his cupid-bow lips. His viridian eyes were glimmering with something no one could name, and the very air around him breathed power.

"To be perfectly honest, I expected shouting, yelling, cursing, a few attempts at hitting me or even cursing me; not complete silence." He spoke up calmly and everyone tensed up.

"You're Death." Castiel spoke hesitatingly and Hadrian nodded.

"I am."

"But how can that be?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"That's coming from a man who always called me Little Death." He drawled and Gabriel blushed when a mischievous twinkle appeared in Hadrian's eyes.

"Forgive us for our behavior, but you must understand that we're quite surprised." Jehudiel spoke up and Hadrian tilted his head to the side.

"It's understandable. I doubt I would feel differently if I was in your place. After all, last time you've seen me was when Lucifer stabbed me with an Archangel's blade."

"So how come you're here?" Bobby asked and Hadrian hummed lowly.

"It was bound to happen eventually. The sole reason behind the Deathly Hallows is for Death to find someone worthy enough to replace him."

"So you _replaced_ Death?" Dean asked and Hadrian pursed his lips.

"It's not that simple." He spoke up, trying to find the correct words. "I didn't just replace Death. I _am_ Death. Like hundreds before me, I mastered the Markings of Death and became Death when the time came for the Old Death to move on, and one day someone else will appear that will replace me. It is a cycle older than time itself."

"But _why_?" the question came out of Sam's mouth, sounding like a broken plea.

"To make sure no one can ever control me." He said and everyone choked up.

"So – So it wasn't Lucifer that freed you." Hermione murmured and Hadrian chuckled.

"No, my dear." he said. "No one can control me; _especially_ not an Archangel throwing a temper tantrum because his daddy found a new toy."

"You're different." Gabriel spoke up weakly and Hadrian looked directly at him. "You're – It's like you're not you anymore."

"I am me, Gabriel." Hadrian spoke convincingly. "I'm just – I'm seeing things in a different light. With time you'll understand. I am Death. I have the knowledge of everything that was, and everything that is; and I even know some things that have yet to come to pass. My whole human life has led to this one point. I was meant to master the Hallows; I was meant to face everything that I have faced, and I was meant to die and become Death. Everything I lived through was just a test." He chuckled and shook his head. "It is funny; with everything I know now the life that I've lived was almost too easy. It feels as though it was irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?!" everyone looked at Dean when he snapped. "Are you saying that everything you lived through, everything we did together, everything you've done is _irrelevant_?!" he roared and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am Death, Dean. I cannot expect of you to comprehend the amount of my knowledge. My life as Harry Potter, as Hadrian Prewitt carries little importance to me compared to my existence as Death. I have seen the beginning of Time and the Creation of All. I have seen the beginnings and the endings of civilizations and nations; eradications of creatures of all sorts. Do you really, honestly think that one meager life full of suffering and pain could mean anything to me? Do not forget who you are talking to, Dean. I may look like Hadrian, and I may have his memories and remember his feelings; I may still feel what he felt, but I am no longer the Master over Death you've known. I am _Death_. I am the Guardian of the Order; older than Time. I may seem cruel and heartless to you, but I cannot allow my experiences from my old life to cloud my judgment. The only reason I am here with you is because I chose to answer your summoning. You may not think so, but I do care about you; about all of you. That is something I didn't forget; something I would never forget. But even though it is impossible for you to understand I need to ask you to _try_. There are things that I _must_ do as the Guardian of the Order."

"So you're still Hadrian, but – but not?" Sam stuttered out and Hadrian hummed.

"Let me put it this way." He un-crossed his legs and leaned forward slightly. His eyes darkened and everyone shivered.

"I am Death. I am older than time. I am here in this world because two Archangels decided to mess up the Balance created when this Earth was created."

"Why? What is it to you?" Barachiel interrupted him and Hadrian looked at him. The Archangel's breath caught in his throat and a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"Because it is my job to control the Balance; it is my job to make sure that creatures die when they are supposed to die and go to where they're supposed to go, and I can't uphold my duties if everyone's dying left, right and center because two _brothers_ care more for their _stupid pride_ than _one simple order_ given to them by their Creator."

"But if you're so almighty and all-knowing, why does it bother you so much?" Dean drawled sarcastically and Hadrian frowned at him.

"Think how you would feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky." Hadrian spoke darkly. "This is one little planet in one _tiny_ solar system in a galaxy _barely_ out of its diapers." He leaned back and crossed his legs again. "You may have known me when I was human, but I ceased to be that when I died. I am no longer human. I am no longer Harry Potter, or Hadrian Prewitt; whichever you prefer. I am Death and I am old; _very_ old. So I invite you to contemplate how _insignificant_ I find you. (1) Lucifer and Michael are messing with the Grand Design. Everything has its destined course. You are born, you live and you die. _How_ you live depends entirely up to you. You are all Free to make whichever choice you want. You are Free as long as your freedom doesn't interrupt with the freedom of other Creations. It amazes me how _difficult_ it is for all of you to understand that. You were all gifted with Free Will, and yet not one of you Creations stopped to really _contemplate_ what it meant."

"So – So you're not Hadrian anymore." Gabriel spoke weakly and Hadrian looked at him.

"In a way I am, and in a way I am not. I still feel what I felt before. I still care for everything that I've cared about before. I still cherish and love what I've cherished and loved." He recited before he shrugged and looked at everyone separately. "I just see things in a different light. My purpose has changed. Our further cooperation depends on whether you can accept it or not. If you can then we can work together on this. If you _can't_-…" he shrugged. "In that case we won't have any problems as long as you do not get it my way."

"So it _is_ you." Teddy concluded. "You were the one who created the bloody rain; the one who turned waters into blood. You were the one who created the Eclipse."

"I do believe that you would say it _beats performance of a nationwide exorcism_." Hadrian dragged out and everyone frowned in confusion. Hadrian sighed and shook his head before he flicked his fingers at the TV and turned it on.

_"By some unexplainable miracle, one by one all the patients that were infected by this unknown disease are getting better. The Doctors stopped trying to explain it, but as it seems everyone is going to get well."_

Everyone stared at the TV in wonder. Hadrian chuckled and turned the TV off.

"Like I said; _Balance_."

"So you've – you did it all to force Demons and Angels out of their Vessels?" Jehudiel asked and Hadrian snorted.

"I did it all to force them back to where they belong." He muttered. "Angels and Demons have nothing to look for on Earth. Crossroad Demons are the only ones who can step into the world of the Living, and only if summoned. When Angels are concerned, only Guardian Angels are allowed to be here for as long as they don't get directly involved. As for anyone else, the _only_ reason they _can_ come to Earth is to look for their destined Mates; _any_ involvement which disrupts the Balance is considered a violation of rules."

"So Barachiel, Gabriel, Castiel and I committed felony?" Jehudiel asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"I do believe that your situation is considered the 'exception that confirms the rule'. You wouldn't be here if Lucifer and Michael didn't do what they did. You wouldn't be here if they followed the rules. In fact, a great deal of things wouldn't have happened had the two listened to their order. You were all ordered to love. You were all given Free Will. But, like I said; freedom of one only goes as far as the freedom of all. I've said it earlier; it's such a simple concept. It is beyond my comprehension how Creatures fail to understand that."

"So-…" after he cleared his throat Dean continued. "You're – You're not _evil_?" Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"Death is neither good nor evil." Sam spoke up before Hadrian could, and he looked at the young Hunter with a fond smile. "Death is the ultimate Justice."

"Right you are." Hadrian said and Sam smiled. He slowly stood up from where he sat with Dean and Teddy on the couch and approached Hadrian. He stood up and once the tall Hunter stood before him, spread his arms welcomingly. Sam let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and enveloped Hadrian in a warm embrace. Once they parted Sam took a step to the side and looked at everyone else. Before anyone could move or speak, Teddy jumped up and ran into Hadrian's arms. He hugged him tightly and buried his nose in Hadrian's neck. He took deep breaths, trying to engrave his scent into his memory.

"You smell different." He whimpered through joyous tears and Hadrian chuckled.

"How do I smell?" he asked.

"I can't describe it." Teddy whispered and hugged him tighter. "But you're warm." He pulled back and Hadrian looked at him with a loving smile. "I never thought Death would be warm." Hadrian chuckled and gently caressed Teddy's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I am what people see me as, son. You may see me as I am, but others might see me as a monster from their worst nightmares. It is all a matter of perception." Teddy nodded in understanding and stepped over to Sam. Pamela, Hermione and Ron rushed at Hadrian next.

"This is the second time you've left us behind, Mate." Ron grumbled as the three Weasleys hugged Hadrian tightly. "Don't do that again."

"I knew there was more to your death than it seemed." Hermione murmured through her tears.

"You've managed to frighten us all." Pamela said and Hadrian chuckled at them.

Once they let go of Hadrian they stepped aside and he looked at the others. Bobby cursed under his breath and marched right over to him. He pulled him into a hug and Hadrian smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his old friend's mind.

"I'm here, Bobby. I may be different, but it's still me." Hadrian murmured in Bobby's ear and the Hunter nodded as he pulled back.

"It's good to have you back." He grumbled and Hadrian looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow at the proud Hunter.

"Dean, even though I am Death and my perception of things has changed, I am still me. Now, you can accept it and we can go on from here, or I can _make_ you do so. If I remember correctly we started off in much the same way." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. He took a step towards Hadrian who was smirking in amusement. Once he stood in front of him, Dean shifted his weight and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This will take some getting used to." Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"You've gotten used to Wizards and Witches, and your lover is a Werewolf." Dean, Sam and Teddy blushed brightly and choked up at that. "_Yes_, I know about that and _no_; this is not the time for us to discuss the fact that you two are much older than him and that if you hurt him in any way, shape or form, you will answer to _me_." Dean and Sam tensed up while Teddy looked close to fainting. Hadrian chuckled again and spread his arms to the sides. Dean sighed and hugged him tightly, and a shiver wrecked his body when incredible warmth enveloped him and the scent of snow and fresh, mountain air filled his nose.

"It's good to have ya back, Andy." He rasped out and Hadrian hugged him a bit tighter.

"I know." He murmured and Dean pulled back. Barachiel and Jehudiel looked at him and he nodded at them before he looked at Gabriel and Castiel. Both of them looked as though they couldn't decide between staying rooted to their places and running to Hadrian. They frowned when Hadrian's eyes filled with sadness and, to the shock of everyone in the room, he looked away from them. He frowned slightly and a moment later everyone frowned when he hissed, and the little snake they hadn't seen in months slithered over to Hadrian.

He crouched and she slithered up his arm to rest around his neck.

"We hadn't seen her in months." Bobby commented.

"She was in hiding with Grim." Hadrian said and gently caressed Athena's head with the tip of his right hand index finger.

"Where _is_ he either way?" Teddy asked and looked around, waiting for the familiar shine of the little blob of light.

"I came to collect him already. I had a mission for him in Heaven. I needed someone I could trust there; someone who can move through Heaven unnoticed."

"I can't imagine he went willingly." Bobby and Ron grumbled and Hadrian chuckled.

"You would have been surprised then." He commented and smiled when he saw Teddy try to stifle a yawn. "You are all tired. You should go and get some sleep. The times are hard, and things will only grow more dangerous and harder."

"Will you – Will you be here in the morning?" Teddy asked and Hadrian smiled at him.

"I have a lot of things to do, Teddy." Hadrian said. "But I promise, whenever I am not handling my duties I will be here with you." Teddy smiled brightly and all but jumped at Hadrian who chuckled at his exuberance.

"Go now; all of you. Off to bed." One by one they hugged Hadrian again and left for their rooms. Barachiel and Jehudiel shook hands with him before they left, and not soon after Hadrian was left alone with Gabriel and Castiel. He hissed at Athena and she slithered down his body and off to her usual resting place. Once she was gone Hadrian sighed and rubbed his hands against his things.

Inside his head he was cursing his idiocy. He was Death. He shouldn't be feeling nervous in front of two men who once chose to be with him. He shouldn't feel _fear_. He shouldn't feel anxiousness.

So why did he?

Why did he feel as though his heart would break if the two no longer wanted him?

Why did he feel as though he would lose his mind if they chose to forsake their Bond?

He swallowed difficultly and managed to make himself look at them. They were looking at him with unreadable expressions on their faces and Hadrian's un-beating heart sunk in his guts.

His mind stopped in shock when all of a sudden, Castiel ran forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flat against his body. If there was still a need for Hadrian to breathe he wouldn't have been able to, because the kiss took his breath away. Castiel pulled back and a moment later another pair of eager lips was on his. He could feel hands on his waist under his shirt, and another pair of hands on his hips as wondering lips kissed down his neck.

"We thought we lost you forever." Gabriel murmured as he pushed Hadrian's shirt up, and while Castiel kissed down the right side of Hadrian's neck, Gabriel latched on the left.

"Stop-…"

"We thought we would have to go on without you." Castiel pressed out through his teeth as he grabbed a hold of Hadrian's hips and pulled him against his front.

"Stop!" Hadrian breathed out and the two almost immediately pulled back. Hadrian escaped their hold and covered his lips with his right hand as he tried to gather his bearings. Gabriel and Castiel stood side by side with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hadrian-…"

"Wait." Hadrian interrupted Castiel and took a deep calming breath. "Wait." The two frowned as Hadrian wiped his hands on his thighs in a nervous gesture the two hadn't seen often even when he was human. "Wait." He swallowed difficultly before he took a deep breath. He turned to face them and brushed his fingers through his hair. "I – We need to talk first."

"Hadrian-…"

"No." he interrupted Gabriel and looked at them sharply. "You don't understand. What I'm doing – What I _need_ to do to finish this – You need to understand."

"We don't care." Castiel said and Hadrian shook his head.

"But you need to."

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "Hadrian, we lost you once. Now, if you don't plan to sacrifice your life for the sake of some Greater Good, I don't see why you'd feel the need to reject us."

"Because once I start doing what I need to do; once I 'dish out' everything, you – you might come to - to either resent me, or even _fear_ me, and I don't think I could – honestly, I don't think I would be able to handle that." Castiel and Gabriel stared at him wide eyed. He sighed and shifted his weight as he brushed his hair back again.

At that moment he was nothing like he was minutes ago. Right then he was more like the Hadrian they knew; the Hadrian they lost to destiny and fate.

"Hadrian-…"

"I am Death." He interrupted Castiel and looked at them openly. "What I do might not always be something you will be able to comprehend. What I will need to do, the choices I will make; you may not always understand them. Will you be able to handle that? Will you continue loving me even though you may not understand why I had to do something?" Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a glance while Hadrian observed them.

A part of him hated this.

A part of him hated this _insecurity_ he felt.

But the other part of him was actually _happy_ about it. It was happy because it meant that he still had some of his old humanity left. It meant that he was still capable of compassion and empathy, even though the knowledge and the responsibilities he had should have erased both. It meant that even though he was Death, there was still a part of the old him inside him. It meant that a part of him was still the man Gabriel and Castiel loved.

"We will understand." Castiel spoke up and Hadrian looked at him with surprise written all over his face. "We know that you are Death, but we also know that a part of you is still Hadrian. You may now technically be older than us, you may have knowledge that we can only dream of having, and we know that some things that you will do will be beyond our ability of comprehension."

"But we love you." Gabriel took over and Hadrian felt the muscles in his body relax. "We're broken without you. We can't go on like this. If you still want us; if you want an Angel and an Archangel that are below your stature, then please – please don't push us away." The desperation Hadrian felt coming off of both of them made something in him break.

"I do." He rasped out and the two tensed up. "I do still want you. I do still love you." Within a second he was enveloped in two pairs of arms. He hugged them both and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He could feel the pull of the barely existing Bond between them and it left him breathless. When Castiel started kissing down his neck and Gabriel pushed his hands under his shirt he shivered and let go of a breathless chuckle. The Angels tensed up when they felt a wave of raw power pass over them. They moved back and their eyes widened when they found themselves in a plain that seemed to _breathe_ power.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked. "Where have you brought us?"

"This is one of the Immortal Plains." Hadrian said and looked at the star covered sky. They were in what seemed to be a meadow beside a spring. A small river flowed beside them and the ground beneath their feet was covered in thick, soft grass. They were surrounded by tall, oak trees and the air smelled of rain and lilies. The only thing they could hear was the sound of the flowing water, and the stars glimmered down upon them, hiding secrets no one knew.

"Why have you brought us here?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"First time we bonded the whole world felt our power." He drawled and the two blushed. "Imagine what it would be now when you are about to renew the Bond." At his words the two looked at him and their eyes filled with desire.

"I guess we're about to see." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded. Hadrian smiled at them and took a step backwards as they moved towards him.

"Yes. We're about to see."

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel woke up with a start when incredible anger surged through their hearts. They looked around and realized they were back in their room at Bobby's place. Their eyes settled on Hadrian who was standing in the middle of the room and his clothes and hair were dancing around his body as his power manifested.

"Hadrian?" Castiel rasped out and Death looked at him. The two shivered when a pair of black eyes looked at them. Black veins started to spread over what little skin was visible and three pairs of wings cast shadows over the room.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Lucifer." Hadrian pressed out through his teeth. "He tipped the scales again."

"What did he do?" Gabriel asked.

"He summoned the Knights of Hell."

"What?" Gabriel and Castiel jumped out of bed and Hadrian growled in anger.

"But the Archangels killed them all during the Fall." Castiel said and Gabriel nodded.

"Lucifer brought them back. They are entering the Mortal Plain as we speak." The two exchanged a glance as Hadrian's power started to manifest. Gabriel nodded at Castiel and the Angel looked at Hadrian.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked and Hadrian looked at them.

"Wake everyone up. If Lucifer wants to play, then we'll play." His clothes changed into a pair of tight black pants, a pair of dress shoes, and a tight black tunic that followed the muscled form of his torso and arms and ended at the middle of his thighs with cuts at the sides.

"Gather everyone in the living room. I will return quickly." And without another word Hadrian was gone.

"So it begins." Castiel muttered and Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah; come on. We need to wake everyone up before he comes back. It's time we finished this, once and for all."

* * *

_Death be Just and do not lose sight__  
__of thine holy task, though creatures__  
__you govern with your might__  
__deserve none of your interest._

_They are but dust in thine hands__  
__and specks of light in thine eyes__  
__which see how life starts and life ends__  
__both in joyous and in painful cries._

_Death be not cruel, though those you__  
__govern by all that is Right do Wrong.__  
__They are but mortals who__  
__in your mighty presence do not last long._

_So Death be Just, and Judge them right.__  
__For they know nothing of their plight._

* * *

(1) Death, Supernatural Season 5 Episode 21


	5. Plans

**This chapter contains MATURE, EXPLICIT THEMES; if you don't like that you can stop reading this story altogether. It's rated M for a reason. I won't break the flow of my chapters by warning people about explicit content, so please do the mature thing and either stop reading right now or don't complain.**

**To everyone who's been reading this story up until now, thank you for your wonderful reviews and I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

**One more thing.**

**This goes to PersephoneJackson123. Darling, your reviews never fail to make me smile and want to write more, so I'm going to do something I've never done before. Right now, I give you ONE REQUEST concerning this story. You name it, it will happen.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**

* * *

_First the Destroyer; he walks the World smothering Light.  
Second the Betrayer; he fails to realize Wrong from Right.  
Night is the name of the Third who brings Darkness forth,  
and the Fourth marches forward carrying the name of the Sword.  
Ruin remains where the Fifth one walks;  
Envy blooms in the hearts of Men when the Sixth one talks.  
For the Seventh know few and he brings sickness and despair,  
and all Seven can bring forth the Fury and the Fires of Hell._

* * *

_"Where are we?" Castiel asked. "Where have you brought us?"_

_"This is one of the Immortal Plains." Hadrian said and looked at the star covered sky. They were in what seemed to be a meadow beside a spring. A small river flowed beside them and the ground beneath their feet was covered in thick, soft grass. They were surrounded by tall oak trees and the air smelled of rain and lilies. The only thing they could hear was the sound of the flowing water, and the stars glimmered down upon them, hiding secrets no one knew._

_"Why have you brought us here?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian chuckled._

_"First time we bonded the whole world felt our power." He drawled and the two blushed. "Imagine what it would be now when you are about to renew the Bond." At his words the two looked at him and their eyes filled with desire._

_"I guess we're about to see." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded. Hadrian smiled at them and took a step backwards as they moved towards him._

_"Yes. We're about to see." Castiel and Gabriel shivered when Hadrian raised his hands and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He was looking at them with eyes filled with mysteries and whispers of power no one has ever seen. As if having a mind of their own, Castiel's and Gabriel's legs moved. As they neared Hadrian he moved backwards towards a huge rock above the spring. His shirt met the ground, revealing a mouth-watering sight of his muscled, lean torso. The back of his thighs hit the rock and Gabriel and Castiel stopped in front of him. He raised his hands and cupped Castiel's cheek with his right and Gabriel's with his left, and shivered when Gabriel leaned closer and captured his lips in a deep, loving kiss. He arched closer to them when he felt their hands on his waist and hips. Gabriel pulled back and latched on Hadrian's neck, while he turned and looked at Castiel. The Angel leaned in and kissed him hard, his dry lips scraping against Hadrian's soft ones. His breath caught in his throat when someone's fingers sneaked under the waist band of his pants and tugged, and Castiel bit into his bottom lip as Gabriel sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just under Hadrian's ear._

_The two Heavenly Beings shivered when a wave of power rolled over all three of them and they found themselves without their clothes. They moved back and looked at Hadrian, their hearts beating achingly fast._

_Hadrian looked at them, black bleeding into his emerald eyes, and they saw him swallow with slight difficulties._

_"Beautiful." He murmured. "Absolutely beautiful." Castiel and Gabriel frowned in confusion when Hadrian started to trace their faces with the tips of his fingers. "This is the first time I truly See your forms. This is the first time I truly See __**You**__, and-…" a wavering smile tugged on his lips._

_"Hadrian?" the Horseman chuckled weakly and shook his head at Castiel's confused head-tilt._

_"I can't help but wonder how such Purity can love something as dark as Death." He admitted and the two Angels exchanged a glance. Gabriel took Hadrian's right hand in his left and tugged him forward. Hadrian looked first at him and then at Castiel when he stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gabriel stepped right in front of him and did so as well and Hadrian closed his eyes as they flattened their bodies against his and each one kissed one side of his neck._

_"Death is the purest thing in existence." Gabriel murmured as he kissed down Hadrian's left shoulder._

_"There is nothing you could do to make us stop loving you." Castiel spoke up and bit lightly into Hadrian's right shoulder. "Nothing." Hadrian tilted his head back and rested it on Castiel's shoulder as Gabriel started kissing down his front. Sensations he hadn't felt in a long time threatened to overwhelm him, but his mind still refused to let go._

_"You haven't – You haven't seen anything yet." He breathed out as Castiel dragged his hands up his stomach and chest and Gabriel kissed the tip of his already hard member._

_"Then let us see you, Hadrian." Castiel murmured against Hadrian's ear. "Let us see you." Hadrian gasped when Gabriel swallowed him whole and only Castiel's strong arms kept him from falling to his knees. Something in him broke and he let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. Gabriel let go of his member and looked up in aw, as the world around them trembled from the power unleashed. They watched wide-eyed as Hadrian's skin turned as white as the freshest, purest snow, and black veins spread all over his skin, creating fascinating designs on unmarked flesh. His lips paled and turned icy-blue and his raven-black hair grew longer and danced around his body. The two Heavenly Beings stepped back and observed the transformation with both aw and slight trepidation, as three pairs of magnificent black wings sprung from Hadrian's back. He turned to look at them and two orbs of midnight black gazed upon them with knowledge and power shining in them like a million stars decorating the night sky. It seemed as though someone took the whole Universe and stored it in the soul of this one terrifyingly beautiful Creature._

_He turned to face them fully, his expression a mask of indifference._

**_"Can you love me even though I am monstrous?"_**_ his voice sounded like the voice of every creation in the world. It sounded like the cry of a hawk, the thrill of the phoenix, the whisper of the wind, the screams of a baby, the lulling song of a mother, the laugh of a dolphin and the threatening roar of a Demon of the ancient times. __**"Can you love me still?"**_

_Humbled by the mighty Creature in front of them the two fell on their knees as they gazed upon him. The air around him shivered with power as he walked slowly towards them. His wings retreated into his back and his long hair danced around his body like a veil of darkness. He kneeled in front of them and looked at them carefully._

**_"Can you love me?"_**

_"How can you still love us?" Castiel breathed out._

_"We are so far below you." Gabriel murmured and a loving smile stretched Hadrian's lips._

_"You are not below me." His voice returned to normal. "And I would love you even if you were human."_

_"Then how can you ask if we can still love you?" Castiel asked and Hadrian looked at him with a sad smile._

_"I am Death, Castiel. No one is supposed to love Death." Castiel moved forward and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss._

_"We love you." Gabriel's voice came from just beside his right ear and he felt his arms sneak around his waist. "Allow us to show you." He murmured as Castiel started to kiss down Hadrian's chin and neck, and Gabriel pulled him into his lap. "Allow us to love you." His eyes slipped closed and he let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding as Castiel took his member into his mouth and Gabriel's cock pressed against his back._

_"Allow us to have you."_

* * *

Castiel's mind came to a sharp focus as the shifting in the air signaled Hadrian joining them in the living room.

"You know; waking us up in the middle of the goddamn night is not gonna win you any points." Dean grumbled. He, Sam and Teddy were sitting on the couch with Sam in the middle, and Dean and Teddy leaning on him, their heads drooping and eyes closing, while Sam's head was tilted back, resting on the backrest and soft snores escaping his open mouth.

Pamela was also half asleep in her armchair, and Hermione, Ron and Bobby were doing their best to stay awake, while Jehudiel, Barachiel, Gabriel and Castiel sat around the kitchen table permanently placed in the living room.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at them and snorted.

"You are getting old." He murmured and whoever was still awake glared at him.

"What's going on either way?" Hermione asked and Hadrian frowned.

"My suspicions were confirmed. Lucifer tipped the scales again by summoning back the Knights of Hell. Everyone was instantly awake and Sam's head snapped forward as he looked at Hadrian incredulously.

"Knights of Hell?" he breathed out while Sam and Teddy looked at him in confusion. "You – you mean like – like the first Demons Lucifer created to help him fight against Michael?"

"More or less." Hadrian pressed out through his teeth as he paced in front of them. His eyes were filled with anger and his power was rolling over them in steady waves, sending shivers down their spines.

"How do you mean that?" Dean asked.

"It's not known by many, but the Knights of Hell were in fact half Human, half Angel; they were the Nephilim, and since they belonged neither to Heaven nor did the belong on Earth, it was easy for Lucifer to sway them over to his side and turn them into Demons, which makes it difficult to kill them."

"Why?" Bobby asked and Hadrian stopped pacing. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned in thought as his eyes focused on something no one else could see.

"They are stronger than other Demons." He spoke up. "Their powers are different. Sure they have to possess people to be able to walk this world, but once they possess them it's very difficult to kill them. The Vessel they possess becomes them and their soul goes directly to Hell. In the First Angel War they killed many. An Angel Blade can't kill them. I am surprised you don't remember this." He said and looked at Barachiel, Jehudiel and Gabriel. "The three of you were there." The Archangels exchanged confused glances.

"You're right; I don't remember anything." Gabriel said.

"You weren't there." Jehudiel spoke up. "You were still young and Michael didn't want you to fight against Lucifer." He looked at Castiel and smiled sadly. "And neither were you there." Castiel nodded.

"I remember the First War. I spent it with other young Angels, guarding the gates of Heaven."

"We must have been on a different Front." Barachiel murmured. "I know that the garrison I led never faced the Knights of Hell."

"Neither did mine." Jehudiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"That would explain why you don't remember them." He concluded. "Lucifer had them with him all the time. If Sealtiel didn't manage to cut one's head off at one point, Lucifer might have won that War."

"So all we have to do is chop their heads off; piece of cake." Pamela commented and Hadrian shook his head.

"If it were that easy they wouldn't be searching for new Vessels right now." Hadrian answered and Pamela frowned.

"So, that means-…"

"It means that there's no known way to kill a Knight of Hell." Dean said and Hadrian snorted making everyone looked at him.

"Death." He pointed at himself and raised an eyebrow at them. "Is that ringing any bells or do I have to remind you."

"So you can kill them." Ron said and Hadrian sighed.

"It's not that simple." He brushed his fingers through his hair and started pacing again. "I could kill them, but that would be direct involvement. Of course, I've already gotten directly involved, so there should be no problems with that, but basically I'm setting a bad example. On the other hand, they were locked so deep in Hell that they literally couldn't get out unless someone helped them, and that is strictly forbidden, which means Lucifer has been messing with the Balance again, which means that I _can_ get involved. On the other hand, I could just tell you how to kill them and go on with my own agenda; kill two flies with one sweep, so to say."

"So there _is_ a way to kill them." Bobby raised an eyebrow at Hadrian and he stopped pacing to nod at him.

"Nothing can escape Death; only this time I'll make sure they're locked some place where not even God will manage to set them free."

"Wait." Dean frowned in confusion and leaned forward with his eyes focused on Hadrian. "You mean that none of the fuckers we've killed is actually _dead_? And I mean never-coming-back-again sort of dead."

"Nothing stops existing if that's what you mean." Hadrian said and Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Hadrian sighed and with a flick of his wrist conjured a chair. He took a seat and looked at Dean as he readied an explanation. "Dying doesn't mean that you stop existing. When you die you either go to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory; those are the Immortal Plaines. If you somehow return to the Mortal Plains, then you exist as nothing but a – a wavelength of intent, be it good or evil. If you somehow get _killed_ you are sent to one of the aforementioned places depending on the deeds you've done during your stay on the Mortal Plaines; Demons, more often than not end up in Hell again, only deeper. Angels end up either in Heaven or Purgatory, or even Hell. Humans end up wherever they deserve to end up. It's as simple as that." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Who makes that decision?" Hermione asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"Fishing for information?" he teased and she blushed.

"Sort of." She mumbled and Hadrian smiled at her warmly.

"I am already divulging more than I should, but then again, I sincerely doubt anyone would believe you if you started spreading the news."

"So you'll tell us?" Ron asked and Hadrian smirked at him.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" He drawled. "And besides, we have more dire things to worry about."

"The Knights of Hell." Barachiel said and Hadrian nodded. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Everything that you might need to know." Hadrian said and leaned back in his chair before he crossed his arms and legs.

"You could start with names." Bobby grumbled and Hadrian chuckled.

"Their names are Abaddon, Ziddim, Abital, Idril, Shamgar, Étaín and Louhi." Hadrian counted and Jehudiel frowned.

"They sound familiar."

"They were named by Lucifer when they became Demons. If I remember correctly humanity has a nice little poem about them. It was forgotten long ago. I'm surprised you Angels don't know it."

"How does it go?" Pamela asked.

"Abaddon the Destroyer walks the World smothering Light.  
Ziddim the Betrayer fails to realize Wrong from Right.  
Abital the Dark brings Darkness forth,  
And Shamgar walks with a fiery sword.  
Idril brings ruin wherever he walks,  
and Étaín creates envy whenever he talks.  
Louhi brings forward sickness and despair,  
and together they carry the Fury  
and the Fires of Hell." Once he finished he looked at everyone and raised an eyebrow when he saw how pale they all were. "Need I remind you that I know how to kill them?" he drawled and they looked at him.

"It sounded like the Horsemen." Teddy murmured.

"Yeah; only there are _seven_ Knights. There are only four Horsemen." Sam added and Teddy nodded.

"But unlike the Horsemen, you can kill the Knights without disrupting the Balance." Hadrian reminded them and the atmosphere seemed to have grown lighter. "Mind you, it won't be easy, but I believe you can manage."

"How do we ice them?" Dean asked and Hadrian smiled at him.

"First you'll need to find a way to trap them inside their bodies. I do believe that together you'll find a good way. Then you cut their heads off and burn the rest of them. Everything else, you leave to me."

"Sounds easy enough." Ron commented and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good luck finding a way to trap them inside their bodies then."

"Wait, won't you help us?" Hermione asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"I have other things to worry about, my dear."

"Like what?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Like finding a way to draw out both Lucifer and Michael without offering you two to them as their Vessels." Hadrian dead panned and Sam and Dean choked up.

"You wouldn't do that, right?" Sam spoke up weakly and Hadrian chuckled as he slowly stood up. He walked over to Castiel and Gabriel and kissed each before he straightened and winked at Sam and Dean.

"Good luck with research." And with a breath of cold wind, he was gone.

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled while the others chuckled.

"He changed." Hermione spoke up. "And I dare say that even though his views are different and some of his actions may be beyond our comprehension, I think he changed for the better."

"Well for once he doesn't seem to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders." Sam said and Dean snorted.

"No, he's just Death and he doesn't have a care in the world." He drawled sarcastically and Sam rolled his eyes.

"He does." Everyone looked at Castiel when he spoke up. "He does carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, but-…"

"But now he has a clear set of rules to follow." Gabriel finished when Castiel couldn't find the right words. "He knows what he has to do and he doesn't fear anyone judging him for it. Everything is now so simple to him."

"Good for him." Barachiel grumbled. "_We_ on the other hand, have to figure out how we'll go on from here."

"That's pretty simple I think." Pamela said and Barachiel raised an eyebrow at her. "We need to find a way to permanently seal a Knight inside his Vessel."

"There's the Sealing Sigil." Jehudiel suggested.

"Yeah, but which one of us would be able to hold a Knight down long enough for someone else to tattoo the sigil on his forehead." Dean countered.

"Besides, even if we _did_ manage to do that, all they'd have to do is scratch a part of it and they'd be free." Sam added.

"And _that_ means we need to find a way to put that sigil _inside_ them." Hermione said.

"How do you put a sealing sigil inside someone?" Teddy asked and Hermione sighed.

"I do believe _that_ would be the million dollar question, Teddy." She murmured. "And _we_ need to find an answer; before it's too late."

* * *

_Hadrian let go of a guttural moan when Castiel slammed straight into his prostate and Gabriel's fingers entwined in Hadrian's hair. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as Hadrian deep throated him, moaning with each sharp thrust of Castiel's hips. All of a sudden that moist warmth was gone and Hadrian was pulling him into a kiss._

_"Both of you. I need both of you." He breathed out against Gabriel's lips and the Archangel could do nothing but comply. Death moaned as Castiel's cock slipped from his abused entrance, but within a minute he was lying on Castiel's chest with Gabriel leaning above him, his eyes blazing with passion. Castiel grabbed Hadrian's thighs and spread his legs wide open as the tip of his dick teased Hadrian's entrance. "Please." Hadrian gasped out and Gabriel leaned down to kiss him. He muffled the wanton moan that left Hadrian's lips when Castiel slammed into him before he kissed down Hadrian's chin and neck, going lower and lower until he took him into his mouth. Hadrian moaned and threw his head back when he felt two fingers probing alongside Castiel's rock hard member. _

_"Damn it, Gabriel; I will not break!" Hadrian cried out and Gabriel couldn't hold back if he tried. Castiel let go of Hadrian's leg and cupped his face lovingly. He tilted his head towards him and just as he felt Gabriel align himself with him, he kissed Hadrian hard. Death screamed in pleasure in Castiel's mouth, and it didn't take them long to find the perfect rhythm. It felt as though they've done this a thousand times before. As Castiel kissed Hadrian's neck Gabriel littered kisses all over his chest. Hadrian threw his head back over Castiel's shoulder, losing himself in the sensations of his Mates finally being with him. His power surged through all three of them, dancing around them like a hurricane. Neither of the three was aware of it though._

_All they felt was completion._

_All they felt was complete and utter satisfaction._

_They moved as one; they breathed as one. Hadrian could feel their heartbeats as if they were his own. He couldn't think. All the knowledge; all the memories and thoughts simply left his mind, and he could do nothing else but completely surrender to the Bond that was rebuilding itself between them. He gasped and arched closer to Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his shoulders when he felt a hand wrap itself around his weeping cock. Gabriel groaned when he felt Hadrian's nails dig into his shoulders. He knew they were close. He knew all three of them were close._

_The pace quickened and Hadrian whimpered, and as if his lips had a mind of their own, words started to spill from them and his powers exploded outwards._

_"O xin em znmi ma." Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he looked in Castiel's eyes when something tugged on his core and it felt like someone pushed their hand into his chest and squeezed his heart._

_"O xin em dsi ma wane." As if something took a hold of their bodies they started to move faster, and the two Heavenly Beings felt as though a mighty current coursed through their bodies._

_"O xin em drui ma unhe." Everything exploded around them and inside them, and breathless screams left their mouths as their very cores burst with power._

_"O xin em orni vaste!" and in that moment, as perfect, indescribable peace settled over their minds, Castiel and Gabriel felt something in them awaken; something they couldn't name._

_And as darkness overtook them both, they felt a gentle caress against their very cores._

_And they knew that nothing would ever part them again._

* * *

Gabriel was shaken from his musings as Hermione cheered and jumped up, shaking up everyone.

"Found it! I found a way!" she cried out ignoring the dull, tired looks everyone was shooting her.

"Could it wait a few hours? A day? Two?" Dean's voice came muffled from where he buried his face in the back of Teddy's neck, both of them curled up on the couch with Sam sitting on the floor his head tilted back, resting on Teddy's thigh.

"But, guys; I found a way to trap them inside their heads!" Hermione hopped in her place excitedly, obviously on caffeine high.

"What is it?" Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and raised his head to look at his wife. She grinned at him, reminding him of the girl she once was; the young Witch he fell in love with.

"It's simple!" she blurted out. "We simply carve the Devil's Trap on a bullet!" that woke everyone up. They looked at her with contemplative looks, sleep completely leaving their system.

"That could actually work." Bobby grumbled. Hermione grinned at him brightly and hopped in her place.

"I know, right?!"

"You still have it, mom." Pamela said and slowly picked herself up off of the floor. "I do believe it's time we all went to bed. We can do nothing until uncle Death comes back with more information."

"I ain't movin'." Dean grumbled and just buried his face back in Teddy's neck. Sam snorted and hit his head back against Teddy's thigh.

"Make some place, you fat lump." He grumbled as he tried to get up. Teddy mumbled something under his breath and his wand slipped from his sleeve. A moment later the couch stretched and Sam collapsed beside them already half asleep. Bobby snorted; Hermione, Ron, Pamela, Barachiel and Gabriel rolled their eyes at them, Castiel raised an eyebrow at them, while Jehudiel simply smiled.

"They could sleep through the apocalypse." Bobby grumbled as everyone slowly made their way out of the room.

"See you in the morning!" Pamela, Ron and Hermione left the room.

"Good night." Barachiel and Jehudiel walked after them.

"Get some rest, Bobby." Gabriel said, and he and Castiel went to their room. Bobby sighed and closed the book he was reading before he fell asleep on it. He walked over to the couch and pulled a blanket they kept on the backrest over the three sleeping men. He looked out the window and frowned when he saw the still Eclipsed Sun.

'The whole damn world is going to hell.' He though before he made his way back into the room.

Silence fell over the house within minutes, and no one felt the silent presence appear practically out of nowhere. A smile pulled on cupid-bow lips as he moved through the shadows and into the room of his Mates. He chuckled lowly when he found them already asleep in their bed with just enough place between them to fit another. He slid between them and warmth traveled over his body when they instinctively moved closer to him, effectively trapping him between their warm bodies.

"I thought you don't sleep." Gabriel mumbled and Hadrian chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I can't keep watch over you." He answered.

"Did you do what you had to do?" Castiel murmured and Hadrian smiled. He kissed their foreheads before he settled comfortably between them.

"Everything will be alright." He said as the two fell asleep. He closed his eyes and soaked in the feelings of contentment and happiness he felt coming from them.

Yes.

Everything will be alright.

No matter what he would have to do.

* * *

**Was it good?**

**Please tell me! :D**

**Pretty please!**

**I'm putting on some major puppy-dog-eyes here.**

**Mind you, I've been told I have eyes like a golden retriever!**

**Love you all, **

**Ms. Yuki**


	6. Complete

**The song featuring in this chapter is 'Let it go' owned and sung by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger. I claim no rights to this song.**

* * *

"My lord Death?" cold emerald eyes which were staring at the dark sky softened almost instantly as the owner of said eyes turned to look at his newly arrived company.

"Tessa; I'm sorry for calling you on such a short notice." He said and she bowed her head at him respectfully. "I hope you are alright."

"I am, my Lord." She said and he nodded as the continuum of space and time shifted around them and the two found themselves standing in the same white room with those two armchairs and the tea table they always met it. "What can I do for you?" Tessa asked as they took seats and her Master summoned them some tea.

"You are aware of what happened recently, right?" he asked as she sipped from her cup and she nodded.

"Lucifer summoned the Seven Knights of Hell." Her master nodded at her with a small, pleased smile on his face.

"I want you to summon your garrison. I have a mission for you. It is a dangerous mission and I don't want you to go alone. Besides; if more of you work on this it will be done sooner."

"I understand." She said and he smiled at her over the edge of his cup. "What will you have us do?"

"I want you to look for the Knights and inform me of their positions. Lucifer summoned them to start a war, no doubt; and I am afraid that the Angels won't do anything to stop them. Michael is still being his old stubborn self; it seems he's not giving up on using Dean Winchester as his Vessel, and he refuses to search for another one." Tessa nodded in understanding, but a thoughtful frown crossed her pretty face.

"If it is so, then he must somehow be forced to choose a different Vessel." Her master smiled at her.

"Correct; but that is not something you should be worrying about, my dear. Leave that to me. What I want you and your garrison to do, is to locate the Seven Knights. Once you do contact me. I will take over from there." Tessa nodded as she finished her tea and both of them stood up. A door appeared on a wall and Death smiled at his Reaper. "Stay safe, Tessa." he said and she bowed her head at him before she walked over to the door, opened it and disappeared in bright light.

Hadrian took a deep breath as he took a step and appeared on top of Mt. Everest. The clouds under his feet were dark, but the sky above him was blue despite the Eclipse. He closed his eyes and a wave of power washed over the world. He nodded minutely and opened his eyes.

"That will be enough." He murmured and looked at the eclipsed Sun. He waved his right hand over it and ever so slowly, the shadow that was covering the Sun started to retreat. He took a step forward and stepped onto the crowded streets of Ilchester, Maryland. People were running around; there were ambulance and police cars everywhere and he sighed as he walked towards the house at the end of the street. He closed his eyes and listened to everything that was happening around him. The population of Demons and Angels in the world lessened for more than double.

In a swirl of black sand he appeared in the living room of Bobby's house where everyone was gathered in front of the TV. They carried shocked and pained expressions on their faces as they listened to the news about the tragedy that hit the small town in Maryland.

"This can't be." Dean turned and looked at Hadrian as anger filled his eyes. "Where are they? Where are Chuck and Anna?"

"They're gone, Dean." Hadrian said without any remorse shown in his voice. "And before you start raging and raving, it was supposed to happen that way." Dean choked up when Hadrian shot him a pointed look. "Don't make me remind you of who I am." Dean fisted his hands on his knees and bowed his head while the others looked at Hadrian with slight surprise in their eyes.

"You knew this would happen." Jehudiel spoke in a wavering voice. "You knew." Hadrian sighed and took a seat in a chair before he crossed his arms and legs.

"I know a lot of things." He said. His eyes never left them, and they could see that he felt neither remorse nor grief. "And yes; I knew Ilchester would be destroyed. A great deal of my Reapers was stationed there for the past week." He stopped as if he was considering his words. "Anna and Chuck knew as well."

"What?!" Teddy jumped up as tears filled his eyes. "What stopped them from running away; why did they stay there?!"

"It was their destiny." Hadrian offered as an explanation. "They knew what awaited them and they chose to stay together. Chuck told me so when I came to collect the Book of Creation so that I could return in to the Library."

"And you did nothing?" Bobby growled and Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You knew they would die, and you did nothing?!"

"Should I remind you that I am Death, and that it's my job to make sure the Balance is kept?" Hadrian pressed out through his teeth and a chill ran down their spines when the air turned colder and his eyes darkened. "What happened was supposed to happen, and I will not have anyone question it, much less you, who had your own share in bringing the Balance to the sorry state it's in. What's dead should stay dead; no exceptions." Hadrian shot them through with a warning glare and they bowed their heads in resignation. "Now." he stood up and they looked at him with slight surprise. "I will not stop you from grieving. I came to tell you that I have my Reapers searching for the Knights. I trust you'll soon come up with a way to deal with them, if you already haven't."

"You're leaving?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian looked at him, and his eyes softened for the smallest of bits.

"I have my own research to do, Gabriel." He said, and without offering further explanation he disappeared in a gust of black sand.

"That son of a bitch." Dean pressed out through his teeth as he and Sam gathered Teddy in their strong arms as the wizard cried tears of grief. He exchanged a glance with Bobby who just bowed his head before he looked at the others. Pamela frowned when his eyes settled on her. "You knew nothing of this?" he asked and her frown deepened.

"I didn't; if I did I would have told you."

"Why didn't he call?" Teddy spoke brokenly and raised his head to look at Dean and Sam. "He knew they would be attacked. He knew he and Anna would – he knew they would die! Why didn't he call?"

"I think Hadrian answered that question." Castiel spoke up and everyone looked at him and Gabriel.

"He said nothing to you two?" Hermione asked and the two shook their heads.

"He told us nothing." Gabriel said.

"And you're not upset with that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Of course we are." Castiel frowned at him. "But he's Death."

"He answers to no one, especially not us; and you would do well to remember that." Gabriel added. "His existence, while simple to him, is incomprehensible to us. I'm not about to question his decisions and actions. I did it once and we lost him shortly after. I'm not making that mistake again." Gabriel's words had everyone sink into deep contemplation. They knew he was right. They knew that if Chuck and Anna decided to stay in Ilchester even though they knew they would be attacked, they had to have a good reason.

But that didn't make it easier; it didn't make the pain go away.

"I just can't get used to it." Ron murmured and everyone looked at him. "I keep telling myself that he's not Harry – Hadrian anymore. I keep telling myself that he's Death now and that he's different, but-…"

"But you're still hoping that there's a part of him that's still our friend." Hermione finished for her husband and he nodded sadly.

"He is." Castiel spoke up, and while Gabriel smiled at him the others looked at them with confused expressions on their faces. "He is still Hadrian. He still remembers us and cares for us. What we need to remember is that he is also Death, and that his purpose is different now. He is the Guardian of Balance. His knowledge is far beyond ours. His decisions and actions will be beyond our comprehension more often than not. What we have to do is continue fighting. We should give up on questioning the happenings around us and do our best to help him finish this war, no matter what happens; no matter who dies."

"That's easier said than done." Dean grumbled and Bobby, Sam and Barachiel snorted at him.

"When has anything concerning Hadrian been easy?" Bobby grumbled and Dean chuckled.

"Good point." He murmured and looked down at Teddy when he raised his head and looked at everyone.

"What will we do now?" he asked as determination filled his eyes.

"We should make those bullets." Hermione said. "Hadrian could come back with more information at any given time. We need to be ready when that happens."

"What are we waiting for then?" Bobby grumbled as he stood up. "I ain't getting any younger." With a round of laughter everyone stood up.

And while they started preparing for what is to come, miles away from Bobby's house, Hadrian shook his head with a fond smile and chuckled before his expression turned stone cold and he stepped into the ruined living room of Chuck's house. He looked around as memories flooded his mind, and he suppressed the anger that wanted to bubble up to the surface from the deepest corners of his still heart.

A wave of power rolled off of him and he snorted as his eyes darkened.

"Angels." He pressed out through his teeth. With a flick of his wrist the living room was clear of debris and a piece of white chalk appeared in his hand. He worked quickly and efficiently, and once he was done, he looked at the summoning sigil he drew on the wooden floor. He stepped out of it and the sigil glimmered for a second as a black pouch appeared in Hadrian's hand. He threw the pouch in the middle of the circle and snapped his fingers. It burst into flames and Hadrian took another step back. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited, his power bubbling just under his skin.

"Now _this_ is an honor." A man appeared in the middle of the circle. He was Hadrian's height, although his build was much stronger. He had a round face, and short, dark brown face and his eyes glimmered red for a moment, before they turned brown again. "Crowley, King of Crossroads Demons; at your service." He drawled and bowed from the waist and Hadrian hummed lowly.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am, Crowley. I do believe you're smarter than that." Crowley's lips twitched into a small smirk and he spread his hands to the side for a moment before he clasped them in front of himself.

"What can a lowly Demon do for Lord Death?" he asked and Hadrian's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You will summon the Crossroads Demons and take them all to Hell. Even though you and your Demons are allowed to walk the Earth if summoned by mortals, what will start happening soon will have a worldwide effect, and if you don't want to lose your Demons, I suggest you do as you're told." Crowley raised an eyebrow at him and took a step forward, and Hadrian returned the favor while Crowley circled him.

Once he stopped in front of Hadrian again Crowley clasped his hands behind his back and smiled a small, mysterious smile.

"And what will you get for saving me and my Demons?" he asked and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. "You must understand that I'm used to Deals going both ways. You are basically saving our lives. Now; what would you want in return?" he took a step closer to Hadrian, looking deep in his eyes as if he was searching for something. "What would _Death_ want in return?" he murmured and Hadrian looked at him dully.

"I'm not making a deal with you, Demon." Hadrian spoke in a low growl, and black started to bleed into his eyes. "I'm just making sure that I don't have another infantile race to worry about." Crowley's eyebrows almost touched the line of his hair.

"Ah, but you _are_ saving our lives." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"Then you will owe me a life-debt." He drawled and Crowley smirked.

"Good." He shifted his weight and gave Hadrian a pointed look. "Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?" Hadrian snorted and smirked.

"Keep dreaming, Demon." He spoke as he turned his back on Crowley, and with a swirl of black dust he was gone. Crowley hummed and shifted his weight again.

"Interesting." With that said he disappeared, and the air in the living room shifted. A dark skinned man appeared in the room with a sneer on his face, and he looked around with disgust clear in his eyes. He kneeled on the ground and traced one of the burned out lines of the sigil. He stood up again and looked around with a scrutinizing glare.

"So; you finally decided to show your face." He turned on his heel and his eyes widened when he found himself staring into the black eyes of Death.

"You." He breathed out and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Rafael; I would say I'm pleased to meet you but we're not supposed to lie." He smirked at the Archangel, and Rafael growled at him. Hadrian chuckled darkly and pushed himself away from the doorframe. "Did you really think I wouldn't feel you snooping around?" he murmured as he approached the Archangel in slow, measured steps. Rafael tensed up and took a small step back as Hadrian circled him. The Archangel turned around, never letting Hadrian leave his sight.

"How did you-…" the Archangel choked on the rest of his sentence when he found himself slammed against a wall by an invisible force, and midnight black eyes gazed at him, the pale face of Death a mere breath away from his.

_"Esüme ümni sai q Srw."_ (Nothing can hide from Death.) Rafael swallowed difficultly as he stared Death in the eyes. He saw black veins appear on what little pale white skin was visible, and Death's shoulder long hair danced as his power radiated from him.

"I don't fear you." Hadrian smirked darkly at him and tsked.

"You should be afraid of me, Rafael. You went against your Orders; you disturbed the Balance. You and your big brothers are very, _very_ high on my list." He spoke in a deep, reverberating voice, and Rafael felt a huge pressure settle over him. "Now." The Bane of Existence took a step closer to Rafael and the Archangel felt the cold breath of Death fan over his cheeks. "Why would an Archangel who long stopped watching over the Prophet in his charge come back, hm?" Rafael, who was choking on his breath couldn't press the words he wanted to say past his lips. "My guess is that you came looking for something. Now, I do believe that you knew about the Book of Creation, but you didn't know I returned it to the Library already, so you might have come here for it. _Or_ you're still looking for the Tablets and you somehow concluded that the Prophet had them." Rafael's eyes widened and Hadrian smirked. "In _that_ case I will have to disappoint you; Chuck didn't have the Tablets. They remain safely out of your reach. Besides; you won't need them anyway, because this little family spat will _end_, and if I have to tear apart both Heaven and Hell to do so, I will."

"You – You can't-…" Rafael managed to bite out, and Hadrian burst out into laughter.

"Really; who will stop me?" the Archangel shivered when those black eyes looked deep into his core. "Michael and Lucifer disturbed the Balance with their selfishness. They, and all those who follow them, will soon meet their destiny; for better or for worse. I'll make sure they do."

"Why don't – why don't you just kill me then?" Rafael pressed out through his teeth and Hadrian chuckled at him.

"Oh, I won't do that. It's not your time yet." Hadrian spoke in a falsely reassuring tone. "I _could_ kill you, but you would end up in Purgatory at best, and I need you to deliver a message to Michael, since he remains a stubborn fool." Rafael frowned and Hadrian smirked at him. He cupped Rafael's cheek in his right hand, and leaned closer to whisper in his left ear. Rafael's eyes widened as his whole body was enveloped in ice.

Never in his existence has he felt such coldness.

_"You will tell Michael that he better show his face soon."_ Hadrian whispered in his ear in a low, distorted voice. _"You will tell him, that either he will find himself another Vessel and show himself here or I will bring this whole war to Heaven. You successfully managed to ruin it. I see no reason to try and salvage it. It was built once; it can be rebuilt." _ And in the next moment Rafael found himself on the floor, gasping for breath. He looked around frantically, trying to find Hadrian, but he was already gone.

With the sound of fluttering wings, Rafael disappeared, and only the faint scent of rain remained.

* * *

Hadrian walked into the living room of Bobby's house and looked around when he found it empty. He smiled a small smile when he realized that they were all asleep. With light, quiet footsteps he climbed the stairs. He was looking around as memories filled his mind. With a small push of magic he opened the first door on the right and found Bobby fast asleep in his bed, with Jehudiel sleeping in another bed in the corner. He suppressed a chuckle and closed the door, moving on to the room across from Bobby's.

The corner of his lips twitched when he found Sam, Teddy and Dean sleeping in the bed wrapped around one another protectively. Something in him ached when he saw the dried tears on Teddy's cheeks; a part of his old Being that still remembered how it felt to lose someone without knowing what would happen to them. He waved his hand and the three sleeping men shivered when a wave of warmth passed over them. Hadrian nodded minutely when he saw them relax, and they let go of breaths of relief. He closed the door quietly and moved on to the next room. Hermione and Ron were sleeping soundly, wrapped in each other's arms.

He closed their door and moved on to the room across from theirs and his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe when he found Pamela and Barachiel together in her bed, with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

'I seem to have missed quite a lot.' He thought as he closed the door and moved on to the last room. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and entered the room. He closed the door and smiled when his eyes settled on Gabriel and Castiel who were sound asleep with Gabriel spooning Castiel from behind. Hadrian leaned back against the door, observing his Mates in quiet contemplation.

* * *

_Love that once hung on the wall; __  
__it used to mean something, but now it means nothing._

* * *

A part of him felt sorry.

A part of him that still remembered being human; a part that knew the pain they must have felt when they lost him.

That part of him that loved them without conditions; the part which still loved them, still wanted them more than he wanted anything else in the world.

The part of him that was still human.

There was another part of him that feared it; feared that _humanity_. He was Death. He had his mission; his purpose. Gabriel and Castiel could endanger that. And that part of him was against this; it was against Hadrian remaining with them, against loving them.

* * *

_The echoes are gone in the hall, __  
__but I still remember the pain of December._

* * *

That part of him wanted to erase any and all connections he had to them; to all of them. He remembered the pain and the fear of losing them, and with his position he couldn't allow himself that _luxury_. He couldn't allow himself to have connections.

Connections meant feelings.

Feelings meant that he couldn't be completely impartial.

And that meant that there was a chance he wouldn't make the right choice; it meant that there was a possibility he would choose them over what was right.

Having feelings for them, for Castiel, Gabriel and the others, meant that in the crucial moment there was a possibility that he would choose them over the Universe.

There was a possibility of selfishness.

And Death couldn't be selfish.

* * *

_I'm breaking free from these memories; __  
__gotta let it go – just let it go. __  
__I've said goodbye, __  
__set it all on fire; __  
__gotta let it go – just let it go._

* * *

And yet he couldn't forget them.

He couldn't forget those feelings that still made him human. He couldn't let go of them, because it would mean letting go of everything that defined him before he became Death. Letting go of those feelings would mean that he was letting go of everything that made he who he was; who he is.

He pushed himself away from the doorway and took a seat on the bed. He smiled lovingly as he gazed at his sleeping Mates. That small part in him ached.

He kept wondering if he did the right thing when he appeared in front of them.

They finally started living without him.

Did he do the right thing by coming back to them?

* * *

_You came back to find I was gone, __  
__and that place is empty; like the hole that was left in me._

* * *

Should he have stayed away?

Would they have been alright?

Time cures all wounds they say.

Maybe they would have made it without him. Maybe they would have found a way to win without him. Maybe they would have been better off if he never returned.

* * *

_Like we were nothing at all; __  
__it's not what you meant to me, __  
__thought we were meant to be._

* * *

Without realizing what he was doing he raised his right hand and caressed Castiel's cheek with the back of his fingers. Castiel moaned lowly and frowned in his sleep, and Gabriel reflexively hugged him tighter. That instinctual reaction made something in him shift.

Could he be selfish?

Could he take what he wants for the first time in his existence without fearing the consequences?

He knew what he _had_ to do, but would he be able to do it, knowing he would lose them; aware that there was a chance that he would never again see them?

Wouldn't that destroy everything?

Would it make him coming back to them meaningless?

Wouldn't it just break them again?

He looked up when Gabriel shifted, and shivered when his name rolled off of Gabriel's lips in a voice not louder than a breath. His throat closed up and his guts felt like they were filled with lead.

His _heart_ ached, and his mind was suddenly filled with doubts. He frowned when he felt something cold drop on his left hand. He looked down at it, resting calmly in his lap, and his frown deepened when he saw a crystalline drop roll down his hand and onto his thigh. He raised his right hand and touched his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized he was crying.

_'Death isn't supposed to be able to cry!'_ he thought frantically and his breath caught in his throat when incredible pain surged through his chest. His mind was running with the speed of light, trying to find an explanation. Not even with the memories of all those who came before him could he think of a reason as to why he was crying.

_'Death can't cry! Death isn't supposed to feel!'_ in that moment it all became clear to him. He looked down at Gabriel and Castiel, and swallowed over the lump that appeared in his throat.

**_'It was your destiny. It's always been your destiny.'_** The voices of those who came before him echoed through his mind and he bowed his head and closed his eyes, letting go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Hadrian?" his head snapped up and he quickly dried his tears as Gabriel and Castiel woke up. They were looking at him with drowsy, sleep-clouded eyes and Hadrian felt as though something gripped his un-beating heart with a strong grip.

"Sleep; everything's alright." He said and the two frowned at him.

"You do know that we can feel you?" Castiel stated dully and Hadrian laughed. He bowed down and first kissed Castiel, and then he leaned over the Angel to kiss Gabriel as well. He moaned when Gabriel cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Castiel's lips on his neck, and memories of the night they renewed their Bond came to the front of his mind. He moved back and Castiel and Gabriel looked up at him. Hadrian climbed the bed while the two sat up and he smiled at them lovingly as he cupped their cheeks.

**_'You were chosen for a reason.'_** The words of his predecessors echoed through his mind as he leaned forward and kissed Castiel deeply while Gabriel started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers ghosting over his skin. Castiel started kissing down his throat while Gabriel crawled behind him and took his shirt off.

**_'We weren't complete.'_**

His breath caught in his throat when Castiel took his right nipple into his mouth and Gabriel pushed his hand into his pants to palm his awakening erection. He leaned his head back and rested it on Gabriel's shoulder.

**_'Your destiny was always to become Death.'_**

A breathless moan left his lips when Castiel kissed down his chest while Gabriel unbuttoned his pants and lowered them to his knees.

**_'You bound them to yourself. They are now a part of you.'_**

"Cas!" if Gabriel wasn't there to hold him up, Hadrian would have sagged back when Castiel took him into his mouth.

"We can feel that you're troubled." Gabriel murmured into his ear, and Hadrian's eyes rolled back under the assaults of pleasure that were washing over him. The Archangel latched his lips onto his neck and Hadrian's hips twitched forward. His breath caught in his throat when Castiel growled around him and he arched against Gabriel.

**_'Remember your vows.'_** Hadrian's thoughts quieted down as pleasure ruled over reason. His breath caught in his throat when he felt two sleek fingers rub against his entrance and his eyes widened when warmth surged up his spine, and it felt like fire filled his lungs.

"O xin em znmi ma." (To thee I bind myself.) The words rolled off of his lips in a breathless whisper. He groaned and threw his head back when Gabriel's lubed up member entered him in one swift thrust.

"O xin em dsi ma wane." (To thee I give my heart.) As Gabriel pounded into him, Castiel's lips and tongue were doing wonders to him, making him lose what little sanity he was still holding on to.

"O xin em drui ma unhe." (To thee I gift my soul.) Lights started to flash in front of his eyes and his powers were dancing around the three of them like a hurricane.

"O xin – o xin em orni vaste!" (To thee I grant eternity!) Gabriel and Castiel followed him over the edge, and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Hadrian buttoned up his shirt as he gazed at his sleeping Mates. They were facing each other, and Hadrian could feel their content and happiness. A small smile tugged on his lips as he finished getting dressed and he leaned over them to kiss their foreheads.

_'I made the right choice.'_ He thought as he moved towards the door. Before he got out he looked at them once again and warmth filled his heart. _'He was right.'_ He got out of the room, and as he took another step, he appeared in the Void. As the happenings of the whole Universe washed over him, he took a deep breath and vanished into darkness.

'_Maybe, just maybe, I can be selfish for once.'_

* * *

_I let it go and now I know __  
__a brand new life is down this road. __  
__And when it's right, you always know, __  
__so this time I won't let go._

* * *

"My Lord Death." said man turned to look at the four Reapers that came to him. He smiled at nodded at them as they got up from the floor and looked at him.

"Tessa, Jason, Adam and Daneel." They stood straighter as he called their names and he nodded at them. "You have news for me."

"We do, my Lord." Adam spoke up and took a step forward. "Daneel and I located Abital, Idril and Ziddim."

"And Jason and I found the others, Lord Death." Tessa said and Hadrian nodded.

"What do you want us to do now, my Lord?" Jason asked. Hadrian smiled again and snapped his fingers. The four gasped when they felt a wave of power wash over them. They exchanged confused glances as they felt their bodies change.

"You will go to them and lead them to the Knights. They have a way to kill them. Once they manage to cut their heads off, you will bring those heads to me."

"My Lord, you've-…"

"Yes, Adam. I made you human again." The Reapers exchanged confused glances and Hadrian chuckled. "My friends will need guides, and I decided that the four of you will be that to them. Once you've led them to the Knights it will be completely your choice whether you will stay with them and help them or come back here and return to being Reapers. You can even leave and have a semblance of your old lives; that will be my gift to you for doing this for me."

"But – But, my Lord-…" Daneel's eyes widened when Hadrian smiled at her understandingly.

"I am not bringing you back to life, my dear. I merely granted you physical form. You are all still Reapers. The four of you never faltered in your path. You never strayed from your mission; your purpose. Think of this as a gift for years of loyal service." Tessa smiled at her comrades while they exchanged bewildered glances.

"We will do as you've asked." She said and Hadrian nodded at her.

"Good. I will go and tell them what will happen. Be ready to answer when I call you." The four vanished after they bowed at him and Hadrian turned around to face a golden doorway that appeared behind him. The door opened and he stepped through them. He looked up at the darkening sky and shook his head in displeasure. He walked over to the house in the middle of the valley and entered it after he knocked on the door three times strongly.

"Son?" he smiled when his father came into the hallway and ran over to hug him. "We didn't expect you back so soon." James said and Hadrian shrugged when they parted.

"Everything is going according to plan so I came to see if you heard anything."

"Harry?" Sirius chose that moment to walk into the hallway and he grinned at Hadrian. "Come in; we were hoping to see you soon." James and Sirius led Hadrian into the living room and he raised an eyebrow when he found Remus, his mother and a young Angel sitting around the tea table eating chocolate chip cookies. Her eyes widened and she stared at Hadrian with both wonder and fear in her eyes, which were quickly replaced with interest when Lily and Remus hurried to hug Hadrian.

"Son, I would like you to meet Jerahmeel-…"

"You are Lord Death?" the young Angel asked in complete wonder. Hadrian smiled at his parents and godfathers before he walked over to Jerahmeel and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Yes, I am." He said and she tilted her head to the side as she observed him.

"You're not like I imagined you would be." She said and Hadrian chuckled.

"Really; and how did you imagine me?" he asked and she blushed.

"I thought you would be scarier." She admitted and averted her eyes away from Hadrian. He chuckled again and gently placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm only scary if people deserve me to be scary, and you, little one, don't deserve that." He spoke in a warm tone and she smiled at him shyly. "Now, do you have something to tell me?" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Lily said that you'll stop Brother Michael and Brother Lucifer." Jerahmeel said and Hadrian nodded.

"I'm doing my best to stop them, yes."

"Will you do whatever it takes to stop them? Even if – Even if it means sending them away?" Hadrian's eyes saddened when he saw sorrow in Jerahmeel's eyes.

"If they won't give up on this war then I'm afraid I will have to send them away, Jerahmeel." He spoke seriously and the little Angel nodded, and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Okay." She said and took a deep breath before she looked in Hadrian's eyes. "I will tell you everything I heard." Hadrian smiled at her encouragingly and nodded.

"Thank you, Jerahmeel." He said and she smiled a small smile. "Now; tell me everything."

* * *

Hadrian frowned as he gazed down at the busy streets of New York City. He stood on top of the highest building with his arms crossed over his chest, and his shoulders slightly hunched.

He looked at the horizon, at the setting Sun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**_'It was your destiny.'_** A small smile tugged on his lips as the voices of his predecessors echoed through his mind.

**_'You were chosen because you are different.'_** He opened his eyes and the last rays of the Sun before it vanished beyond the horizon blinded him for a second.

**_'Don't give up on your humanity. Don't give up on them.'_** He chuckled and stepped over the edge. Silence settled over everyone gathered in Bobby's living room when he stepped through the door and smiled at them. His eyes settled on Gabriel and Castiel and his eyes filled with warmth.

"Uncle Andy?" Teddy stood up and Hadrian looked at him.

"I have news for you." Everyone exchanged glances before they stood up and looked at Hadrian as one.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean murmured and nodded at Hadrian who smiled at them.

"I agree."

* * *

_I've broken free from these memories; __  
__I've let it go. I've let it go. __  
__And two goodbyes, led to this new life; __  
__don't let me go.__  
__Don't let me go._

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. Tears

_They were crying when their sons left;  
God is wearing black.  
He's gone so far to find no hope;  
he's never coming back._

_-System of a Down, 'Soldier Side'_

* * *

Dean cocked his new gun with their sealing bullets and put it in its holster before he looked up at Teddy and Sam. He stood up and smirked at them, as Sam put his own new gun in his thigh holster and Teddy's wand slipped up his sleeve.

"I think we're ready." Dean drawled and the two smirked.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bobby snapped his rifle into position and looked at Jehudiel, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The Hunter smirked at the Archangel, and Jehudiel sighed and shook his head.

"No matter what I say, you'll still go, right?" he asked and Bobby snorted.

"Of course, I'll go. I can't trust those idjits to save the world alone." He spoke gruffly and Jehudiel smiled a small, sad smile. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Bobby. The Hunter frowned when the Archangel stopped right in front of him and cupped his bearded face in his hands. Bobby felt a shiver run over his body and Jehudiel leaned closer to steal a small, feather-light kiss from him.

"Don't die." He said and walked away before Bobby could say anything. He swallowed difficultly and fixed his hat before he cleared his throat and followed after Jehudiel. He caught up with him on top of the staircase, and murmured in passing.

"Right back at you."

* * *

Barachiel watched as Pamela stored her wand into the forearm holster and pulled on her jean-jacket.

"I don't like this, Pam." He murmured and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is war, Barachiel." She said and smiled a small smile. "I'm not staying behind while the others fight." Barachiel frowned and bowed his head a little. Pamela walked over to him, cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a scorching kiss. "Smile, wee-angel." she murmured and he huffed. "You ain't getting rid of me just yet." He swallowed difficultly and nodded.

"Let's face the music."

* * *

"This is it." Hermione looked at her husband and best friend. He was sitting on their bed with his wand in his hands. "We're about to fight another war." She sighed and walked over to take a seat beside him. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side a bit and kissed the top of her head before he buried his face in her hair. "Promise me you'll be careful; promise me you'll survive." He spoke brokenly and she straightened to look into his eyes.

"Only if you'll make the same promise." she conditioned and Ron swallowed difficultly. A sad smile graced her beautiful face and she cupped his right cheek into her right hand and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. "Together 'till the end, right?" she whispered, holding back tears, and he mustered up a strong smile.

"Together 'till the end."

* * *

"Gabriel?" said Archangel looked at Castiel when the Angel called out his name. He found him sitting on their bed with his Sword in his hands and a worried frown on his face.

"What is it, Cas?" he asked and took a seat beside Castiel. His own Sword was in his sleeve, ready to be summoned at a moment's notice.

"What if we fail?" Castiel raised his head and looked at Gabriel. "What if this all is for nothing? What if Lucifer wins?" Gabriel took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"At least we'll know we did our best." He spoke, not even trying to deny the possibility that they could fail. "We'll go down fighting. We'll do our best." Castiel nodded and took a deep breath. A shiver of warmth passed down their backs and they knew it was time to go. They took one last look around the room, storing all the memories they made there in their hearts.

"It's time to go."

* * *

One by one they entered the living room, only to stop in their tracks when they found Hadrian with four more people in there waiting for them.

"Everyone these are Tessa, Daneel, Adam and Jason. They are my Reapers and they will be going with you. They will deliver the heads of the Knights to me once you're done with them." Hadrian spoke up before anyone could ask any questions. "They will also be the ones who will take you to where the Knights are. They separated in two groups, so you will have to split up as well." Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"You're not coming with us?" Teddy asked and took a step forward and Hadrian smiled a sad smile, his eyes filling with something they couldn't describe or name. He looked at his Reapers who bowed their heads, and walked over to Teddy. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and made him look into his eyes. He caressed Teddy's cheeks with his thumbs as a small, unreadable smile graced his perfect features. He leaned forward and kissed Teddy's forehead and the younger man shivered when warmth spread over his body.

"Bw bgayem d Srw buatu nd xi." he whispered and Teddy looked up at him when he took a step back. "No, Teddy. I'm not coming with you. Not this time." Hadrian said and looked at Sam and Dean who stood behind Teddy. He smiled a little at them and walked around Teddy to stand in front of Sam. The tall man pulled him into a hug only to shiver when Hadrian murmured something and warmth passed over him. When they parted Hadrian patted Sam's shoulder with his left hand and moved on to Dean. "I'm not going with you, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching over you." He said and Dean huffed before he grabbed him and pulled him into a one armed hug. He frowned and pulled back slightly when warmth traveled over his body, and words he couldn't understand were whispered in his ear. "I need you all to do your best." Hadrian shot Dean a pointed look before he looked at Hermione, Ron and Pamela. He walked over to them and the three pulled him into a family hug.

"Think of us, mate." Ron muttered and Hadrian nodded, and the Weasleys tensed up when warmth washed over them as he murmured something while he buried his face in Pamela's hair. He moved back and smiled at them before he moved on to Bobby. He hugged him tightly and Bobby swallowed difficultly as Hadrian murmured strange words in his ear before he moved back and smiled at him.

"Watch over them, Bobby." He said before he looked at Barachiel and Jehudiel and nodded at them. "Watch over them." The two nodded and Hadrian turned to Gabriel and Castiel. The two looked at him with almost matching confused frowns when his eyes saddened. He walked over to them and cupped Castiel's right cheek in his left hand, and Gabriel's left cheek in his right, and the two shivered when they saw his eyes adopt a strange, sad shine. "No matter what happens, don't give up." He murmured and leaned in to kiss first Gabriel and then Castiel.

For whatever reason, they couldn't move. Not one of them could speak or move a muscle as Hadrian moved to stand in front of them. He smiled at them before he looked at his Reapers and they looked up at him.

"Time is running short." With that said he vanished in a gust of black sand and in that moment they felt as though a veil was lifted from their eyes and a huge pressure disappeared.

"What just happened?" Dean asked and looked around at everyone.

"There is no time for questions." Jason spoke up and stepped forward. "You should split in teams and we should go before the Knights do more damage than they've already done."

"Dean, Sam; you're the best shots here." Tessa spoke up and the two brothers frowned. "You two should be heads of teams while the others split up between you." The two looked at Teddy who was looking at Tessa with wide eyes. He then looked at Sam and Dean who were frowning thoughtfully as they looked at the ground.

"Dean, you take Teddy with you. I'll take Bobby." Sam said.

"What?!"

"Alright." Dean said and Teddy looked at him with wide eyes full of terror.

"Dean-…"

"No, Teddy." Dean interrupted him. "You're coming with me. Bobby's going with Sam."

"I'm going with them." Pamela said and walked over to stand behind Sam.

"Hermione, Ron; you're coming with me." Dean said to the two and they looked at their daughter with pain in their eyes, and Pamela only smiled at them and winked.

"We're having a party later so we'll see each other again." She said and the two nodded with pained smiles on their faces.

"We're going with Sam." Barachiel said and Jehudiel nodded, and Dean looked at Castiel and Gabriel.

"Since Hermione, Teddy and Ron are coming with you, I think we should join your team." Castiel said and Dean nodded. He and Sam looked at the Reapers and nodded at them.

"We're ready." They spoke at the same time.

"Good." Adam said. "Dean, you and your team are going with Daneel and me." He said and a portal appeared beside Dean. Adam nodded at Tessa and Jason before he and Daneel walked over to the portal and stepped through. Teddy looked at Sam and threw himself in his arms before he kissed him with everything he had.

"Stay safe. Don't die." He breathed out and Sam nodded before he spared Dean a glance.

"You too; I want the both of you to come back alive."

"Right back at you." His brother said and followed after the Reapers. Ron and Hermione hugged Pamela tightly before they followed after Dean, and Teddy, Castiel and Gabriel went last. The portal closed after them and Sam looked at Tessa and Jason. Tessa opened a portal to Sam's right and offered a small smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

Hadrian stood in the Void with his eyes closed and head bowed. He swallowed difficultly as he did his very best not to think about what will shortly transpire. He took a deep breath and raised his head, his eyes turning ice cold.

He raised his hands and two stone tablets appeared hovering above them.

He pressed his teeth tightly together as he stared at them, and a great battle took hold between his mind and his heart.

One was telling him to use the Tablets to end it all once and for all.

The second was telling him to find another way.

One was his mind, which was telling him the Tablets would be the perfect solution for everything.

The other was his heart, and it was telling him that if his chose the path his mind was telling him to take he would never see them again.

He would never see that confused frown on Castiel's face again. He would never see that timeless mischievousness glimmer in Gabriel's eyes. He would never touch them again. He would never hold them again. He would forever be stuck in the Void, and they? They would either end up human, or they would be forever locked in Heaven, not able to set foot out of it again.

He swallowed difficultly and the Tablets vanished.

Could he be selfish?

Could he risk everything for them?

A shiver passed down his spine and a terrified, pain-filled scream filled his ears. He closed his eyes as his heart clenched in pain, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

It all depended on this single decision.

A sorrow filled cry echoed through the darkness and his shoulders straightened. As he opened his eyes, if there was anyone there to see, they would have run away in fear. Angry, black orbs stared into the darkness of the Void as black veins spread under pale white skin and three pairs of magnificent, black wings spread from his back.

They would pay.

Michael and Lucifer, and all those who willingly followed them, they would all pay.

* * *

Dean looked around with his gun in hand as they walked the streets of a seemingly abandoned town. There was no sign of life anywhere. Daneel was walking on his right and Adam to his left. Behind him was Teddy with Ron and Hermione, and Castiel and Gabriel were bringing up the rear, their Swords firmly grasped in their hands.

"Many Reapers walked these streets." Daneel murmured and Dean spared her a glance. "A lot of people died in this town recently."

"We should be careful. Demons are hiding everywhere." Adam said, and Hermione, Ron and Teddy summoned their wands in their hands.

"The Knights?" Castiel asked and Adam and Daneel looked at him.

"They are waiting." Everyone stopped in their tracks at those words, and the two Reapers looked at them.

"What do you mean they're waiting?" Dean pressed out through his teeth.

"They know you're here." Daneel said.

"They've known from the moment we entered the city." Adam added.

"They won't attack us; they don't think we're a threat to them." Castiel murmured.

"Right you are, chicken wings." Everyone immediately made a circle with their backs turned to one another and their weapons in the air aimed steadily at the Demons who started crawling practically out of everywhere.

The Reapers who stood on either side of Dean crouched and Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw a scythe appear in each one's right hand.

"Really; scythes?"

"We _are_ Reapers." They spoke as one.

"Weren't you supposed to just bring us here?" Gabriel called out as the Demons circled them, more and more coming out of the shadows of the buildings.

"Are you kidding?" Adam drawled and a smirk stretched his lips.

"Because of these suckers we've been forced to do double shifts." Daneel sneered.

"It's time for a little payback." Adam pressed out through his teeth and Dean smirked.

"Well, then; let's get this show on the road."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

"BALLS!"

"Bobby!"

"I told you to find a good shooting place, ya idjit!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sam and Bobby ducked in time to have the curse fly over their heads. "Less talking more shooting!" Pamela snapped at them before she killed two more Demons who tried to sneak up on them. Tessa and Jason were cutting down Demons one after another, and Barachiel and Jehudiel weren't far behind. Bobby cursed under his breath as he shot down one more Demon with Sam's old gun before he changed the magazine and killed another one of those black eyed sons of bitches.

"Close your eyes!" Jehudiel called out, and Bobby, Pamela, Sam, Tessa and Jason threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads, closing their eyes tightly shut. Screams filled their ears for a few moments and the stench of sulfur in the air became ten times stronger.

"Hurry up! We need to move on!" Barachiel ordered and the others jumped to their feet.

"You could have done that sooner, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped and Jehudiel snickered at him.

"I was saving my strength!"

"Duck!" Jason pushed Pamela and Sam down and the others threw themselves on the ground again, as several dark black balls flew over their heads. They hit the house on the other side of the street, and the wooden structure started to rot right in front of their eyes. They raised their heads and stood up slowly, their hearts beating loudly in their ears.

"Here they come." Tessa pressed out through her teeth and Sam nodded minutely as four men walked towards them. Their eyes were black, and they had evil smirks on their faces. The first one on the right had a sickly old man for his Vessel. His gray hair was slicked back and his black suit hung slightly on his weak body. The man to his right looked like a younger version of him, with his sharp facial lines and black hair slicked back. The next one had dirty blond, ruffled hair, and the smile on his face was maniacal. The last one looked like he thought he had better things to do than be there, but he was smirking never the less.

"We congratulate you for coming this far." The last one spoke. "I am afraid you will go no further."

"That's Shamgar; the Sword of Hell." Jason breathed out. "To his left is Étaín the Envious. The one next to him is Idril the Terrible and the last one is Louhi the Pestilent."

"So you know our names, Reaper?" Louhi spoke up in a wavering, sickly voice and his thin, chapped lips stretched into an ugly smile.

"Don't be fooled by their black eyes; they are among the highest ranking Demons that Lucifer created that ever existed." Tessa warned everyone and Étaín smirked at her.

"It is too late for warnings, Reaper. You will all meet your ends soon enough."

"You dared go against Lucifer, the Morning Star." Idril spoke up and everyone felt the heavy pressure that settled upon them.

"Sam?" the Hunter twitched and looked at Bobby. "Be ready to shoot the moment we move." Sam swallowed difficultly and nodded.

"Ready?" Sam took a firm hold of the gun charged with the sealing bullets and nodded when he received 6 confirming answers.

"NOW!"

* * *

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Dean and the others threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads when Gabriel and Castiel unleashed their power. Pained screeches filled the air, but it was over within minutes. Dean raised his head and slowly climbed on his feet as he took a look around at the bodies lying around them with their eyes burned out.

"We should have done that sooner." He grumbled.

"HERMIONE!"

Dean turned on his heel and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw a red haired woman holding Hermione by her hair, with her claws digging into Hermione's neck.

"Good job getting this far. You're not going any further, I'm afraid." She drawled with a grin and Dean sneered at her while Adam held Ron back from running to save his wife.

"Abaddon the Destroyer." Daneel spat out, and Abaddon grinned at her. "I will personally cut your head off." Abaddon laughed while two men joined her side.

"The one on the right it Ziddim the Betrayer." Adam pressed out through his teeth. "The other one is Abital the Dark."

"I don't care who the fuck they are." Dean growled and cocked his gun. "All I want is their heads." His eyes met Hermione's and even though there were tears in her eyes, she nodded shortly at him.

She then looked at Ron and gifted him with a small, wavering smile.

"Mione?" Ron's eyes widened and Hermione swallowed difficultly as Abaddon, Ziddim and Abital looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I love you, Ronald." She rasped out and Abaddon laughed.

"Oh, this is rich!" she cried out cheerfully before she looked at Ron with a leering grin. "I will enjoy this greatly." In the next moment Ron let go of a pain-filled terrified scream when Abaddon dug her nails in Hermione's neck and tore her throat out.

"Hermione!" three gunshots echoed through the air, and Ziddim and Abital met the ground, while Abaddon ducked. She looked at her brothers with a confused frown, before she threw Hermione's lax body to the side and glared at Dean.

"Now _that_ isn't nice." She growled as her brothers stood up. They looked like they were choking on something; as if they were trying to leave their bodies, but they were unable to do so.

"What did you do to us?!" Ziddim roared and Dean smirked, aiming his gun at Abaddon.

"Made sure you couldn't run away." His smirk vanished in a second and his friends got ready to attack. "GET THEM!"

* * *

"Sam, what the heck are you waiting for?!" Bobby snapped as he fired another shot at Idril. They already had Louhi and Étaín, and Sam managed to put a bullet in Idril's head, but Shamgar managed to avoid him for long enough.

"Damn it!" Sam took aim as sweat dropped down his forehead. He knew he could do it, he knew he could. He only had one bullet left; only one. He knew he could do it. He _had_ to.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed under his breath when Shamgar threw Pamela, Barachiel and Tessa into a building, while Jason managed to cut Idril's head off and store it into a see through orb. "Kid, now's as good a time as ever!" Bobby snapped and Sam pressed his teeth tightly together. In that moment Shamgar turned around and faced him, and even though he and Bobby were hiding behind a torn down wall, he _knew_; he knew they were discovered.

With no other choice, Sam took aim and fired, only for his breath to catch in his throat when Shamgar caught the bullet in his hand and smirked at him darkly.

"You missed." He drawled as his sword appeared in his hand. Sam and Bobby jumped out of their hiding place as Shamgar blew the wall up.

"Bobby!" Sam called out as he heard Bobby cry out in pain. He crawled over to him and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw a big pipe sticking out of Bobby's right leg. Sam looked up and saw Shamgar walking towards them slowly. The others were trying to get themselves off of the floor, but they were failing.

"Sam-…"

"No." Sam interrupted Bobby. "I'm not leaving you." Bobby looked up at him in shock, until a small smile graced his lips.

"Idjit."

"Bobby! Sam!"

"Jehudiel, NO!" at Barachiel's terrified scream Bobby and Sam looked up, and their eyes widened when the Archangel attacked Shamgar from behind.

But he was too slow.

Blood dropped on the ground as Shamgar's blade stuck out from Jehudiel's chest.

"That was a foolish move, Archangel." He drawled and Jehudiel looked up at him, his eyes shining with defiance.

"Was it?" he pressed out through his teeth as blood dripped down his chin, and in the next moment he grabbed Shamgar's head in his hands and his eyes shone heavenly blue. He moved his right hand and his Sword flew in it, and Shamgar's head rolled off to the side.

"Jehudiel!" Sam helped Bobby get up, and together they fell beside Jehudiel who was gasping for breath.

"You idjit." Bobby pressed out through his teeth as he cradled Jehudiel's head in his lap, and the Archangel smiled up at him as he gasped around blood gathering in his throat. Bobby swallowed difficultly as he looked at the sword sticking out of Jehudiel. He looked back in Jehudiel's eyes before he looked up. Barachiel was kneeling several feet in front of him with disbelieving eyes aimed at them. Tessa and Jason were standing in the back, and Pamela stood beside Barachiel with her hand on his shoulder. Bobby looked at Sam who was looking at Jehudiel with so much guilt in his eyes that he couldn't even start describing the pain he felt.

"It wasn't – it wasn't your fault, Sam." Jehudiel rasped out and tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "You did great."

"Jehudiel-…" the dying Archangel looked at Bobby and smiled a weak smile as his eyes started to close.

"I'll – I'll be waiting for you in – in Heaven, Bobby. I hope – I hope that once you – you get there, it – it will be the Paradise – Paradise I remember." Light started to glow around him and Bobby's breath hitched in his throat.

"Bobby!" Sam grabbed the older Hunter and pulled him away from Jehudiel, and not a moment too soon. Light blinded them for a moment, and once they could see again Jehudiel was lying completely still.

And the burned out traces of beautiful wings marred the dusty road.

* * *

"Ron, no!" Teddy screamed as Ziddim ripped Ron's heart out and tossed his body to the side.

"FUCK!" Dean fired at Ziddim, and the Knight laughed maniacally as the bullets hit him, but they only managed to slow him down.

Abital was down, and Adam, Daneel, Castiel and Gabriel were fighting Abaddon, which meant Dean couldn't get a clear shot with his other gun.

"Dean, I need you to distract him." Teddy pressed out through his teeth, and Dean looked at him. He was about to protest when he saw something he never saw before. Teddy's eyes turned into the color of melted gold. His jaw started jutting out as his fangs started to grow, and his nails turned to deadly claws.

"Teddy-…"

"Distract him, leave everything else to me." He spoke with a slight lisp because of his sharpening teeth, and Dean nodded quickly. 'That's a kink I'll have to investigate later.' He thought as he charged at Ziddim. The Knight laughed at him as Dean tried to hit him with his bare hands, his black eyes mocking him.

"I will see you in Hell, Dean Winchester! I'll make damn sure you end up there!" Dean cursed under his breath and Ziddim avoided another one of his hits. He was about to say something when Teddy jumped him from behind, dug his claws into his neck, and ripped his head clean off.

"Wow." Dean breathed out and Teddy looked at him.

"ADAM!" the two turned around in time to see the Reaper hit the wall, and Dean felt new determination build in his heart. He got down on one knee as he raised his new gun, and took aim at Abaddon's head. She laughed maniacally as she threw everyone off of herself, her head thrown back in laughter.

"You're going down, bitch." Dean pressed out through his teeth and fired just as Abaddon turned to look at him. The bullet lodged itself into her forehead and she stared at Dean in shock. "Safe journey back to hell." Teddy moved faster than anything Dean has ever seen and Abaddon's head met the ground.

Heavy silence settled over them as everything stilled.

And all of a sudden the sky darkened.

The Battle was over.

They won.

But the _War_ has just begun.

* * *

No stars glimmered in the sky as the fire climbed towards it.

Three pyres for three people.

Ron, Hermione and Jehudiel.

Sam, Dean and Teddy stood to the side, their hands clasped between them.

Barachiel and Pamela were holding on to each other as tears streamed down their cheeks. Gabriel and Castiel stood on either side of Bobby, who was staring at Jehudiel's pyre with eyes filled with something no one could name.

Their hearts were empty.

They won.

But they didn't feel like they did.

Pamela looked up at Barachiel and he bowed down to kiss her lovingly. She tried to smile at him, but her tears only ran harder. She stepped forward and summoned her wand. She created three bouquets of lilies and placed one on each pyre.

As the fire swallowed them she took a deep wavering breath and looked up at the starless sky.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sun on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night." Her voice broke and she let go of the breath she was holding as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there.  
I did not die." (1)

* * *

"Is it over, my Lord?" cold, midnight black eyes looked up and the four Reapers tensed up.

**"They will never rise again." **Their Master spoke up and his magnificent wings folded slightly as he looked up at the night sky.

"Your friends, my Lord-…"

"I know, Adam." The Reaper bowed his head. "Thank you for everything you did. You are free to go now." Adam, Jason and Daneel bowed low at their Master before they disappeared, and Tessa remained in the company of Lord Death.

"You knew this would happen, my Lord. You knew they would die." She said and Hadrian looked at her. Her eyes widened when a single crystalline tear trailed down his pale cheek, turning into a small, round, black gem before it hit the ground and shattered into countless pieces.

"I did, Tessa." He admitted, as his eyes bled into that amazing emerald color and the black veins started to disappear. The space around them shifted and they found themselves in that same room again. Tessa swallowed difficultly as Hadrian took a seat in his armchair and his wings folded around him as if shielding him from something. "I knew they would die." Tessa frowned slightly and walked over to him. She kneeled beside him and placed her hands on his thigh before she looked up at him.

"Then why does it pain you so, my Lord?" He gifted her with a small, sad smile and placed his hand on her head.

"Because time came for Death to be selfish as well." He said and her frown deepened in confusion. "Go now, Tessa. Archangel Michael finally made his choice. Lucifer is angry. He is out for blood. It is time we finish this; once and for all." She bowed her head and vanished, leaving Hadrian alone. He closed his eyes as his wings disappeared.

He stood up and bowed his head.

The decision was made.

He took a deep breath and tilted his head back as two more tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Ma aya. Ma iye. Ma imne." (My sister. My brother. My friend.) He breathed out and opened his eyes. "Your deaths weren't in vain." As the continuum of space and time shifted around him, he lowered his head and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Bw bgayem d Srw buatu nd xi." (May the blessing of Death be upon you.)

As darkness swallowed him a wave of power burst through the darkness.

The hour was upon them.

The hour of Death's Reckoning.

And the deserving will face the wrath of the Guardian.

The skies darkened as gray clouds gathered above earth and waters. He appeared in all his glory hovering above the Atlantic Ocean, his wings spread and clothes dancing in the wind as the sigil of Death, the Mark of Deathly Hallows outlined itself in thunder above Earth.

**"Mina. Mina. Shekel."** His voice thundered through the sky. **"The days of your kingdom were numbered and brought to an end. You have been weighed on the scales and found wanting." (2)**

Lightning thundered through the sky, as the power of Death spread over the world.

**"You will meet your end!"**

* * *

(1) Mary Elizabeth Frye, 1932

(2) Daniel 25: 26-27

* * *

**I didn't expect it to go this way. I have to admit I wrote this chapter with a heavy heart. **

** Never the less I hope you enjoyed reading it and that you will stay tuned for the next chapter. After all, there are only two more. :) **

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	8. Reckoning

_The scattered rays are golden, warm yet weak, __  
__a proud attempt to stall such candid loss; __  
__they play with shadows games of hide and seek. __  
__The enemy advances, bears a cross,_

_A royal pageant, host of vibrant hues, __  
__of topaz, nutmeg, crimson changing fast. __  
__And ever fragranced breath delivers news __  
__of spicy, harvest magic, omen cast,_

_A whisper to secede rich heat and light __  
__to frosty, bitter gales mocking cloak, __  
__and silver, silent daggers bring dark night, __  
__to rob earth's life, conveying Death's strong yoke._

_Yet with the passing prosper do we know, __  
__another birth, a bud, awaits to grow._

_- April Thompson, 'A Cycle'_

* * *

"Come here!" Dean called out to the two little girls hiding in the back of their house. "I won't hurt you; hurry up!" they ran out of their hiding place and into his arms, and he led them out of the house.

"Dean, take cover!" he didn't even think of checking what was going on, but pulled the girls behind a wall and shielded them with his body.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Teddy's voice followed three gunshots, and Dean heard two bodies hit the floor. He pulled the girls up and out of the house.

"We need to get these people out of here!" he shouted as he brought the girls over to Bobby's truck where several families were already gathered. Gabriel, Castiel and Barachiel were around the truck protecting the people from the Demons that tried to get to them.

"The other houses are clear!" Teddy called out as he ran over to them followed by Sam, and Pamela and Bobby peeked out from the front seats.

"We're taking them to my place! You check the rest of the city." Bobby said as he gunned the engine and drove off. In that moment the sounds of police sirens reached them as Dean and Sam changed the magazines in their guns and the Angels took firmer holds of their Swords. The police parked their cars around them and got out, and Sam and Dean frowned when Sheriff Jody Mills got out of her car with her gun already in hand.

"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?!" she snapped at them as her men got out of their cars waiting for orders.

"Sheriff, you and your men need to get out of here." Sam said as she stopped in front of him and glared up at him.

"I have people dying left, right and center! I have good fathers and wives going insane and killing everyone who crosses their path, and you're telling me to get out of here?!" she snapped at Sam, and the Hunter looked at Dean with a helpless look.

"Listen, we're doing as much as we can, but your men aren't prepared for this! They'll die if they stay here!" Dean snapped at her and Jody turned around to look at her men, who stared at them with expressions of fear and confusion on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jody asked and looked at them again.

"The Apocalypse; that's what's going on!" she looked at Dean when he snapped at her, and her eyes widened.

"Dean, we need to move on. There are several streets we didn't check yet. There might still be people who aren't possessed; who are still alive. We need to evacuate them as soon as possible." Castiel said and Jody looked at him with a confused frown.

"Possessed? What are you talking-…" a terrified scream had them all turning around, and Jody's breath hitched in her throat when a man came running down a street with a hissing _Werewolf_ right behind her.

"Teddy!"

"On it!" the youngest among them roared and lowered into a crouch as his hair grew longer and grew on his cheeks as well, and his face deformed, his teeth growing longer and his eyes bleeding into gold. He broke into a run, jumped over the terrified man who fell on the ground, and attacked the Werewolf chasing after him. Within seconds the Werewolf was dead, and Teddy shifted back. With eyes of steel he summoned his wand and ignited the corpse of the Werewolf, making sure no Demon would be able to possess his corpse.

In the mean time Castiel ran over to the whimpering man, picked him up and brought him over to the others.

"He needs to be taken to Bobby's." He commented as the man hyperventilated in shock.

"How in the seven depths of hell did Lucifer manage to get the monsters to fight for him?" Dean growled while Sam turned to face Jody.

"Listen to me." Her head snapped up and she looked at him with horrified eyes. "You and your men can do nothing here. We have back up coming as we speak, and we can't have you here; you'd only get in our way."

"But-…"

"Maybe they can help." Teddy interrupted her and she looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "We can put anti-possession charms on their cars and they can bring the people we rescue to Bobby's. That way we won't lose time waiting for him to come back." Dean, Sam, Barachiel, Gabriel and Castiel exchanged glances and shared minute nods.

"We can do that." Barachiel said, and he and Gabriel moved forward.

"What are they doing?" Jody asked as the two Archangels moved towards the cars.

"Tell your men to stand down." Sam said. "Don't ask too much questions; just do it!" he snapped when she hesitated, and she quickly did as he told her to do. She watched in fascination as the Archangels walked between cars, touching each one, and as light covered them sigils appeared cut into the metal.

"What _are_ they?" she breathed out.

"Archangels." She looked at Castiel with wide eyes as the Angel looked at Sam, Dean and Teddy. "We need to move on. Now." In that moment several honks had them looking up and three trucks drove down the road. Once they stopped, four women, and seven men walked out armed to the teeth and with stony expressions on their faces.

"Who are they?" Jody asked as Gabriel and Barachiel rejoined them and the newcomers approached them.

"Backup." Sam murmured as the Hunters stopped in a half circle in front of them.

"We came as soon as we could. We were the ones closes to Dakota. The others are handling the outbreaks in others cities."

"Rufus." Dean grinned and shook hands with the older Hunter who smirked at him. "It's good to have ya here." Rufus nodded at him and looked to his left.

"These are Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Frank Devereaux and Lee Chambers." Each one nodded when Rufus named them, and he looked to his right. "And they are Annie Hawkins, Fred Jones, Victor Rogers, Irv Franklin, and Tracy and Pete Bell." They stepped forward when named and nodded at Sam, Dean and the others.

"It's good to have you all here." Sam said and nodded at them before he turned to Jody. "Get into your cars and don't open the door to anyone but one of us. Once your car is full, go to Bobby's yard. You'll be safe there."

"And you should hurry." Ellen Harvelle spoke up and everyone looked up at the sky. A black cloud was quickly approaching them, and Jody's eyes widened almost comically.

"We need to hurry up." Gabriel said.

"Everyone; into your cars!" Jody snapped at her men and hurried into her own car. Her men listened without complaints, and the Hunters gathered closer.

"Are you all protected against possession?" Dean asked and they nodded, each one showing an anti-possession charm tattooed somewhere on their bodies. "Good, spread out and search for survivors. Kill everything else on sight. Bring the survivors to the cops and then move on. Go in pairs and don't die."

They cocked their guns and rifles as they smirked at Dean, and with silent communication they split in pairs.

"Teddy, you're coming with me. Cas, you go with Gabriel. Barachiel, you're with Dean." Sam spoke up and they broke up into pairs, moving on as the Demonic cloud rushed towards them.

Inside her car, Jody looked at the sky with wide eyes, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

She swallowed difficultly and closed her eyes. She tightened her hold on the wheel as the black cloud dove towards the police cars, and rested her forehead on the wheel, and whispered words started to flow off of her lips.

_Our Father, who art in Heaven; __  
__hallowed be thy name..._

* * *

"Hell Hounds!" Teddy cried out as he carried a 3 year old boy in his arms, and held a 13 year old girl's hand firmly in his.

"On them!" Sam rushed over and pulled out the gun with Hadrian's blessing on it. He closed his eyes as he listened to the low, threatening growls and grunts, as Teddy stood behind him with the boy and girl. Sam's eyes snapped open, and two shots echoed through the house. With pained whines, the Hounds fell on the ground and the four ran out of the house and onto the street.

"Sammy?!" they looked up and met up with Dean and Barachiel who led a small family of three between them.

"Close your eyes!" Barachiel ordered as several Demonic souls rushed towards them, and Sam, Dean and Teddy, gathered the survivors between them making them bow their heads and close their eyes, shielding them with their bodies.

Barachiel raised his hands and his power burst from him, killing the Demonic souls as Heavenly Grace touched them. His eyes glowed bright blue and the shadow of his wings appeared, giving additional protection to the humans hiding behind him.

_Thy kingdom come. __  
__Thy glory be done __  
__on Earth as it is in heaven._

* * *

"Mom, watch out!" Jo snapped as she shot down a Vampire and Ellen cut his head off with her long machete.

"There's no one here! We need to move on!" they ran out of the house and nodded at Rufus and Frank who had a young couple between them, and they were leading them back to the police cars. Ellen put more bullets into her rifle as she and Jo ran towards the house they haven't checked yet, only to have Lee Chambers and Annie Hawkins run into them.

"Nothing but Demons is there!" Annie shouted as they ran down the street towards another alley.

"We can't go on like this! There are too many!" Lee said as two Vampires attacked them. "We'll all get killed!" Annie and Ellen killed the two Vampires and Ellen looked at Lee with a strict, determined expression on her face.

"At least we'll go down fighting!"

_Give us our daily bread __  
__and forgive us our trespasses, __  
__as we forgive those who trespass against us._

* * *

"VICTOR!" Tracy screamed as the Hunter fell to a rougarou and Pete shot the creature down.

"We need to move on!" he snapped at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Tracy fought the tears that threatened to fall as they ran back towards the police cars. They found no survivors; only corpses.

"Peter!" she screamed as a group of Vampires attacked them, and they were forced to engage in combat.

"Tracy! Peter!" they heard Fred called out to them. A moment later Tracy choked on a breath and looked down to see a hand sticking out of her chest with her heart in its hand.

"TRACY!"

_And lead us not into temptation, __  
__but deliver us from evil._

* * *

"GO, GO, GO!" Dean snapped as he slammed the door of the police car closed, and it rushed down the street followed by two more cars. He turned his head away from one of them who didn't do what he was told and opened the door to a possessed little girl.

"Dean!" he looked up and saw Sam and Teddy running back towards them.

"The town is clear; we need to get out of here." Sam said as Teddy made the family they saved enter the sheriff's car, and Jody rolled her window down to look at them.

"Take them to Bobby's place, and stay there." Teddy said and she looked at him wide eyed.

"What about you guys?" Teddy tried to smile encouragingly at her and the family sitting beside her.

"Well, be fine. Go." He clapped the top of the car and Jody nodded. She rolled her window up and drove away. She looked in the rearview mirror as the figures of the Hunters became smaller and smaller and swallowed over the lump of fear that gathered in her throat. She looked at the frightened mother hugging her two little girls to her chest in the back seat and then at the father sitting beside her with wide, hollow eyes. She focused on the road and took a deep wavering breath.

_For thine is the kingdom, __  
__and the power, __  
__and the glory, __  
__for ever and ever._

* * *

"Dean, Sam, Teddy, Barachiel!" the four looked up and found Gabriel and Castiel running towards them with four kids and an elderly woman between them.

"Guys!" Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Lee, Annie and Fred ran over to them. They looked worse for wear, but they were alive.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked with a worried frown and Rufus shook his head.

"They didn't make it." He spoke and Sam bowed his head with a mournful frown, and Dean cursed under his breath.

"We can't handle this alone. There are too many of these sons of bitches."

"We need to take her to Bobby's, we'll think of something." Gabriel said and Dean nodded.

"Ellen, Jo, Annie; you take her over to Bobby's. They might need help at the house."

"What will you do?" Ellen asked with a frown and Dean wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm.

"I have no idea." He murmured and looked at the others. "The only way to stop this is to kill Lucifer, and we have no damn idea where he's hiding." He pressed out through his teeth.

"If only Hadrian was here." Teddy murmured and Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and Barachiel bowed their heads.

"Who's Hadrian?" Jo asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sam said with a small smile and earned himself raised eyebrows from the 6 Hunters.

"Go now. Rufus, Lee, Fred; follow them in the other truck. We'll handle things here." Rufus frowned but nodded, knowing the people that were at Bobby's already needed more protection than Dean and the others. With weary nods they made their way towards the cars, and just as they drove off, those that stayed behind looked at the sky and sighed as another Demonic cloud approached them.

"I thought Andy exorcised them." Dean growled and Sam snorted.

"Lucifer obviously brought them back." He said and cocked his gun again. They stood straighter as the Demons approached them, and Vampires, Werewolves, Rougarou and Wendigo started to come out of their hiding places.

"It's been nice knowing you guys." Dean murmured and Sam snorted.

"Are you saying your final goodbyes?" he asked casually, although his voice was tight as they spread out in a line.

"Nah." his brother drawled as he raised his gun. "Just sayin'." Teddy snickered beside him as he shifted, and his golden eyes glowed with the promise of death.

"I'm looking forward to that party Pamela promised to us after all of this is over." He pressed out through his teeth as he crouched and his fingers sharpened with a hissing 'snict'. Barachiel, Gabriel and Castiel exchanged glances as they summoned their Swords in their hands and faced their enemies.

_Hail Mary, full of grace. __  
__The Lord is with thee. __  
__Blessed art thou amongst women __  
__and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._

* * *

"Here you go, darling." Pamela murmured as he gave a cup of water to a little shivering girl. Bobby's house was full to the brim with frightened and terrified children, women and men of all ages. They were sitting around wrapped in blankets Pamela conjured. Bobby handed guns and rifles to the police officers who were now standing in pairs by the windows keeping watch, while Pamela, Ellen, Jo and Annie handed out water and warm tea to everyone.

On the front porch, Bobby, Rufus, Lee and Fred were staring at the huge, dark cloud that was coming towards them.

"Never thought I'd live to see this." Rufus muttered and Bobby snorted.

"None of us thought that." Lee said and Fred nodded.

"Well, boys." Bobby gruffed and cocked his rife. "It was good knowing ya."

_Holy Mary, Mother of God; __  
__pray for us sinners._

* * *

"Here it goes." Sam murmured as the creatures in front of them got ready to attack them, and the Demonic cloud changed direction, going straight towards them.

"Stand your ground!" Barachiel snapped and they raised their weapons as their hearts filled with strength. "If we die, we die fighting!"

_Now and at the hour of our death._

* * *

"Stand strong! Shoot at anything that moves!" Bobby snapped at the policemen, Hunters and civilians who stood in front of his house, armed and not at all ready for what was coming. The Demonic cloud was coming closer and closer as monsters were starting to circle them. Bobby exchanged a glance with Rufus and nodded at him minutely before he took a deep breath.

Several Werewolves howled and the monsters moved as the Demons dove towards them.

"Shoot for your lives!"

In that moment the earth beneath their feet shook, and blood-chilling howling echoed through the air as the ground broke in front of the fighters and people started to appear in front of them. Men and women of all races raised their hands, as shadows flashed between them, and the heart-wrenching howls of Hell Hounds made the Humans freeze. They watched in horror and fascination as the Demons in the sky fell one by one, sinking back into Hell, and the invisible Hounds tore the monsters apart.

"Hello, boys." They turned on their heels and Bobby ran to his porch to find a man sitting in a chair as if he owned the place. "Crowley; King of Crossroads Demons at your service." He drawled and Bobby swallowed difficultly. Crowley smirked mysteriously at him and tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Death sends his regards."

_Amen._

* * *

As the Demons and creatures moved to attack them, bright light blinded them and forced them down on their knees.

Loud, painful screeches filled their ears as thunder roared and the world shook around them. Once everything stilled and they dared to open their eyes they were left breathless.

In front of them, standing in a straight line were 10 men and women with Angelic Swords in their hands. Silence reigned as Dean, Sam, Teddy, Barachiel, Castiel and Gabriel looked around with bated breath.

Everything was still.

Everything was silent.

There were no bodies or blood anywhere.

They got on their feet as the Angels turned around as one to face them, and two stepped out from behind them to face the bewildered warriors.

"Rafael and – and Michael?" Barachiel breathed out in amazement and Dean, Sam and Teddy tensed up when Michael looked at them.

"I see you found yourself a meat-suit." Dean pressed out through his teeth at the second oldest Archangel, and Michael shifted his jaw with a difficult swallow.

"We come to help."

* * *

**_"The days of your kingdom were numbered and brought to an end. You have been weighed on the scales and found wanting." (1)_**_ Lightning thundered through the sky, as the power of Death spread over the world. **"You will meet your end!" **with a swing of three pairs of majestic wings, darkness spread around the world, and a torrent of wind burst from him as he shot into the sky. The barrier between dimensions disappeared and in Heaven the sky darkened and thunder clashed._

_The souls of the righteous and the innocent took cover in their homes as all the Angels gathered in the central garden of Heaven._

_"Michael!" said Archangel looked around in horror as Rafael ran over to him._

_"Rafael, what is happening?!" Michael asked as his brothers and sisters gathered around them in fear and horror. Rafael swallowed difficultly and looked around and Michael frowned at him._

_"What is it that you are not telling me, Brother?!" Rafael looked at him with wide, terrified eyes as thunder clashed and lightning flashed._

_"I'm sorry, brother, I didn't-…"_

**_"I am afraid that it is too late for that."_**_ The Angels shifted around as a mighty voice echoed through Heaven. A flash of lighting hit the ground between Michael and Rafael and all the Angels were thrown back by a mighty wave of power. The Archangels looked up from their places on the hard ground as the air turned ice cold. The water in the fountain froze as they started shivering, and their breaths came out colored white._

_The Archangels gapped as Death showed his true face to them. His long black robe danced around his lithe, strong body dressed in tight black clothes. Three pairs of huge black wings were spread behind him ominously; what little skin could be seen was littered with thin, black veins, and eyes the color of the starless night gazed down at Michael with righteous anger._

_"Lord D-…"_

**_"SILENCE!"_**_ his voice was like the clash of lighting, the roar of a tiger, the cry of an eagle, and it echoed through Heaven like the Explosion that started all of Creation. The Creatures of Heaven stared at the mighty Horseman with fear and apprehension. **"You went against your Orders. You were proud and self-righteous, and you forgot the purpose of your being-…"**_

_"But, my Lord-…"_

**_"Do not interrupt me!"_**_ Michael recoiled as those eyes dove into his, and he felt like the very core of his being was enveloped in ice. **"Your petty spat with your brother could have been ended eons ago if you only had the mind to listen, and yet you allowed it to reach this level. You involved mortals into your spat, and you disturbed the Balance, and yet you **still** remain a stubborn fool. You should have found a different Vessel like your brother did, and you should have faced him. You chose to stand aside like the coward you are, looking for excuses to avoid the destiny you chose for yourself."** Michael swallowed difficultly as the Angels stared at him with confused frowns._

_"It was always foretold for Michael and Lucifer-…"_

**_"Be quiet!"_**_ Death hissed at Rafael and looked at him over his shoulder. **"Michael and Lucifer are just two little Archangels who couldn't find equal ground. Do not speak of things you do not understand, Archangel. I was there before any of you were created. I was there where it all began. And now I am here to finish it."** He pressed out through his teeth and looked at Michael again. **"Your brother is sending Creatures and his Demons to attack Dean and Sam Winchester and their friends. The Demons that managed to avoid being exorcised by my doings are spreading all over the world. He is challenging you, Michael."** He crouched in front of the Archangel, and Michael swallowed difficultly when Death's cold presence washed over him and his colossal wings shrouded him into cold shadows. **"I am tired of waiting for you to make your mind, Archangel. You will go and face your brother, or I swear to all that is and all that will be, I will erase your existence forever."** With those words thunder clashed and Death was gone, and a strong blizzard started covering Heaven in snow._

_Michael stared in front of himself with fear written all over his face. Ever so slowly the Angels around him started to get up. Michael looked at them and their accusing faces, and ever so slowly he stood up._

_"Michael-…"_

_"Get ready." The Archangel breathed out and looked at Rafael. "Gather every able Angel and send them to Earth. Send them to every city and town. They need to protect humanity. They need to protect Earth." Rafael nodded shortly and disappeared while Michael looked at the other Angels. "You are all coming with me. Dean and Sam Winchester need our help."_

* * *

_"Well, hello!" his eyes glowed red for a moment as Death appeared in front of him in all his glory._

**_"Crowley."_**_ the Horseman nodded at the King of Crossroads Demons. **"You have a chance to repay your debt for the warning I gave you."** Crowley raised an eyebrow at Death and his lips twitched into a small smile._

_"What am I to do?"_

**_"Gather your Demons and Hounds. Take them to Bobby Singer's salvage yard and protect them. When I give you the sign take your minions back to Hell, for what I will do will affect every Demon and Angel on the Mortal Plain."_**_ Crowley smirked and Death raised an eyebrow at him._

_"You want my Demons to fight Lucifer's?" he asked and Death smirked at him. Crowley chuckled and bowed at the mighty Horseman from the waist. "Your wish is my command."_

* * *

Dean swallowed difficultly as he looked at Michael and his Angels. He looked at his friends before he took a deep breath and looked at Michael again.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he pressed out through his teeth and Michael swallowed difficultly.

"Death sends his regards." He growled and everyone's breath hitched in their throats.

"Hadrian?"

* * *

"Death's name is _Hadrian_?" Rufus looked at Bobby with a wrinkled nose, and Bobby chuckled while Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was his name before he became Death. We just continued calling him that."

"I won't even ask how you managed to become best buddies with _Death the Horseman_." Ellen drawled and Bobby smirked at her.

"Doesn't matter either way." Crowley jumped in. "What matters is that he sent me, my Demons and my Hounds to protect you until he enters the scene." Bobby frowned and looked at the Hunters and the civilians around him. "So why don't you all get inside the house and allow us to take care of the big bad Demons, hm?"

Bobby looked at Rufus, and his friend nodded.

"Let's go. I don't wanna be outside when shit hits the fan." Rufus grumbled and entered the house, and everyone else followed after him. Bobby looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

'I hope you're alright, boys. I sure hope you're alright.'

* * *

"You should make your way to safety. I can feel my brother coming." Michael said and Dean looked at him.

"You think you'll be able to handle him alone?" Dean asked and Rafael snorted.

"We don't need you humans to get in our way." He pressed out through his teeth and Dean growled, but before he could move forward, Sam and Teddy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Don't you _dare_ patronize us, you son of a _bitch_!" Dean snapped and Rafael glared at him. "We fought your battles for _months_, you ungrateful _bastard_! Do you have any _fucking_ idea what we went through?!" before Rafael could say anything Michael placed his right hand on his chest and stopped him. Rafael looked at him with a confused frown and Michael took a step forward and looked at Dean, Sam and Teddy.

"Apologizing now would mean nothing." He said. "Please, leave this place. This isn't your battle to fight." He said and the three Hunters frowned at him as he turned to look at Barachiel, Gabriel and Castiel. "My-…"

"Call us your brothers and I'll deck you." Gabriel pressed out through his teeth only to look at Castiel when the Angel placed his left hand on his shoulder and his right on his chest, and gave his shoulder a calming squeeze.

"Gabriel, don't; they don't deserve your anger." Gabriel frowned at him.

"You are just as angry as I am, Castiel." He growled and Castiel nodded.

"I am; but they don't deserve it. Hadrian wouldn't want us here either way." He said and Gabriel swallowed over the lump of anger and bitterness in his throat. Castiel looked at Michael and Rafael, and the Angels standing behind them. They were his brothers and sisters; warriors from his old garrison. And yet he felt nothing for them; no camaraderie what so ever.

"Let's go. Let them fight." Barachiel growled and Michael looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you not stay with us? Will you not fight by my side?" Barachiel sneered at him and took a step back. He approached Sam, Dean and Teddy, and Gabriel and Castiel followed his example.

"This is between Lucifer and you." Gabriel said as he placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. Castiel placed his on Sam's and Barachiel followed their example and placed his right hand on Dean's right shoulder. "It is time you fought your own battles." With that said they vanished with a flutter of wings and Michael bowed his head in sadness.

"Traitors." Rafael spat out.

"No, brother." He looked at Michael with a frown as he raised his head and looked at him. "We are the traitors. We betrayed everything we should have been standing for; everything we were created for." He looked up as darkness covered the sky and the temperature started dropping. "And now we must pay the price."

* * *

"Dean, Sam, Teddy!" Pamela ran over to them and pulled them into a group hug before she saw Barachiel and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair, while the others looked around at the people gathered in the living room. Most were sleeping, and others, mostly men, were standing close to windows with rifles and guns in their hands.

"Never thought my house would become a shelter." Bobby grumbled as he came out of the kitchen with Ellen and Jo behind him with cups of something warm in their hands.

"Bobby." Dean breathed out and pulled the older Hunter into a hug, and Bobby returned it without hesitation. "It's good to see you." Bobby took a deep breath and clapped Dean's back.

"It's good to see you too, son." He murmured and they parted, and Sam moved over to him. Teddy followed, and after they parted Bobby showed them to follow him into the kitchen. Ellen and Jo carried the cups to the men keeping guard nodding at Dean, Sam, Teddy, Gabriel, Castiel and Barachiel in passing. They entered the kitchen and found Rufus, Lee, Annie and Fred there with their own cups of coffee in their hands.

"Can someone tell me why we have Crossroads Demons and Hounds surrounding our house, but facing the wrong direction?" Barachiel asked as he walked over to the window and took a look outside.

"It seems Hadrian somehow forced them to protect us." Pamela said and leaned back against one of the cabinets. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand how you managed to befriend _Death_." Fred grumbled and those who knew what happened exchanged amused glances.

"It's a long story." Sam said.

"One fit for better times." They all tensed up when the door closed and Hadrian appeared among them, and Rufus, Lee and Fred aimed their guns at him. "Lower those; at most they would tickle." Hadrian drawled and the three frowned.

"Hadrian?" Death looked at Gabriel and smiled at him while Rufus, Lee and Fred gapped.

"That's _Death_?" Lee asked and Hadrian shot him a small glance while Sam, Dean and Teddy chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Castiel asked and Hadrian shook his head.

"There is no time." He murmured. "I came to warn you not to go out of this house. I will protect it as much as I am allowed, but you mustn't go out, no matter what."

"Why?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian looked at him. The darkness in his eyes was enough for Gabriel to recoil.

"Just don't go out. No matter what you see or hear, don't go out. Tell that to the men keeping watch by the windows. Do not go out no matter what." He stressed out and the others nodded wearily. A small smile tugged on his lips and he walked over to Gabriel and Castiel. They moved as one and enveloped Hadrian in a hug. "No matter what happens-…" he whispered in their ears. "No matter how this ends; I need you to know that I love you." The two felt something heavy fall on their backs. "You'll always be my Angels." With that said he disappeared from their arms.

"What was that about?" Gabriel spoke in a wavering voice and looked at Castiel who shook his head.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." They all moved towards the windows and their eyes widened when a torrent of clouds started to gather in the distance.

"We need to warn everyone." Lee murmured and ran out, followed by Fred and Rufus.

"So it begins." Dean muttered.

"No, Dean." The Hunters looked at Gabriel and Castiel who exchanged a small glance.

"This is how it ends."

* * *

"So you finally decided to face me, brother."

"Lucifer."

The two Archangels faced each other. Angels stood behind Michael, and Demons stood behind Lucifer, wearing Vessels of all nations and all sorts of creatures. The sky was darkening above them and the wind was picking up speed.

Lucifer smirked at Michael and snorted.

"You have no idea how much I've looked forward to this. It would all have been so much better if those hairless apes and that little Master over Death didn't foil my plans. I intended to offer you the bodies of every single Human on our Father's Green Earth as tribute."

"This madness has to stop, Lucifer!" Michael snapped and Lucifer laughed.

"It _will_ stop, brother! It will stop!" he grinned. "The moment I kill you, I will unleash my Demons. I will find whoever dared interrupt my plans and I will have their head, and once I'm done with that, I will turn the Earth back into the Paradise it was before Father created these disgusting _worms_ you so wish to protect!" he spat out and Michael shook his head.

"That won't happen, Lucifer. I won't allow it to happen."

"Oh; you will, brother." Lucifer's power started to dance around him. "You will." The Angels summoned their blades as the Demons attacked. "Kill them! Kill them _all_!"

* * *

Hadrian observed as the battle between Heaven and Hells started from inside the Void. With a wave of his right hand the image disappeared and darkness enveloped him.

He took a deep breath as he took a step forward and appeared in the place where he, Castiel and Gabriel renewed their Bond. A small smile tugged on his lips as he looked around with fond memories. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

_"Athena? Come to me, my little one."_ The little snake slithered from under a bush and hissed at him.

_"Master; I thought you have forgotten about me."_ She hissed and he snickered as he offered his hand to her. She slithered up on his palm and looked up at him.

_"I need you to do something for me, my precious."_ He whispered and the little snake shivered in his hand as his power washed over her, changing her for the mission he wanted to entrust to her.

_"Whatever you wish for me to do, Master, will be done."_ He chuckled and nodded.

_"I will send you to Bobby's house. You will find the Rings of the Horsemen and swallow them, and then I will summon you back to me."_ She bobbed her head at him and his smile grew a little. _"Thank you, my precious."_ With a breath of cold air she was gone, and Hadrian remained alone. He took another look around before he closed his eyes, and a shiver traveled down his body at the memories of pleasure he experienced there. He opened his eyes and looked at the countless stars littering the night sky.

He swallowed difficultly when the echoes of screams and pained cries reached his ears, and he bowed his head with a difficult sigh. He looked at his hands as he fisted them, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

'This is the only way; the _best_ way.' He thought. A low chuckle escaped him and he looked at his hands with a small, insecure smile.

**'Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that?'** the voices of those who came before him whispered in his ears and he chuckled.

'Because I'm afraid?' he thought. 'Because I do not want to spend eternity alone?'

**'It doesn't really matter, you know? It doesn't matter which one of them wins. It doesn't matter if you close the doors of Heaven and Hell. It doesn't matter if you get involved and just end it all yourself. None of it matter if it kills your heart.'**

'Kills my heart?' he thought with a frown.

**'You were chosen to be Death because of it, Cadfael. You were chosen because we knew you would be different. We knew that you would be able to follow the Rules we guard, but that you would be able to twist them also.'**

'Rules of the Universe must be followed, otherwise-…'

**'Otherwise what? The universe won't be destroyed if the Archangels are taught a lesion they need to learn and who better to do that than you? God cannot go against his creations, but Death? Death does not care about Free Will; it does not affect the fact that everyone must die sooner or later. You may close the Gates of Heaven and Hell, but Evil will still remain. Rules have loopholes, and those loopholes can be used; they _will_ be used eventually. That is the cycle of the world, Cadfael. That is how it always was, and how it always will be.'**

'Then it doesn't matter.' He thought as he raised his head. 'It doesn't matter if I stop it all or not. Another evil will rise, and the good will answer.' A small smile tugged on his face. 'It doesn't matter what decision I make. The result will always stay the same.' Low chuckling echoed through his mind.

**'That is right, Cadfael. You know what that means, right?'** he chuckled and shook his head.

"God was right." He murmured as the continuum of space and time started to shift around him. "There is no crime in being selfish from time to time."

And as he disappeared from the Void, the stars in the sky glimmered brighter.

The moment of Reckoning has arrived.

* * *

"RAFAEL!" Michael screamed in pain as his brother met his end under Lucifer's blade. Lucifer grinned at him and pointed his Sword at him.

"It's your turn, _brother_." He spat out. Michael looked at him before he looked around. The bodies of Angels and Demons alike lay around unmoving; lifeless. Dull eyes which once shone with life stared back at him accusingly, and Michael felt something in him shift.

'How didn't I see this?' he thought. 'How could I allow for it to come to this?' he looked at his brother and swallowed over a lump in his throat as Lucifer slowly approached him. 'How did it come to this?'

* * *

_Well, I heard there was a sacred chord __  
__that David played and it pleased the Lord, __  
__but you don't' really care for music, do ya?_

* * *

He raised his blade in time to stop Lucifer's Sword, but everything seemed to still and slow down. He could hear thunder clashing in the distance. He could hear screams. He could feel the earth shiver underneath their feet.

But it all felt so surreal.

He felt disconnected from it all.

His body moved out of pure reflex, but his mind? His mind was still.

No thoughts flittered through his eons old consciousness.

He felt almost _calm_.

* * *

_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, __  
__a minor fall, and a major lift; __  
__a baffled King composing Halleluiah._

* * *

"Hold on!" Dean screamed as another earthquake shook the house. The Hounds and the Demons were long gone, and they pulled heavy drapes over the windows. Frightened whimpers could be heard all around them as men, women and children huddled together in groups, holding on to one another in fear.

Dean looked at Sam and then he looked at Teddy. He was holding on to the Werewolf while the tallest among them had his arms wrapped around the both of them. Dean swallowed difficultly and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Together 'til the end, Dean?' Sam whispered as another thunder roared outside and the walls around them shook. Dean nodded and smiled a small smile. He looked down at Teddy and rested his forehead against his, feeling Sam bury his face in his hair.

"Together 'till the end.'

* * *

_Baby, I've been here before, __  
__I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, __  
__I used to live alone before I knew ya._

* * *

"What are they-…"

"They're praying." Pamela interrupted Fred, and ever so slowly, she, Fred, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Lee, Annie, Fred, Sam, Dean, Teddy, Barachiel, Castiel, Gabriel and Bobby stumbled up to their feet and made their way into the living room.

"…as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end." The voices of the men and women and children huddled together in Bobby's living room, all around his house, spoke as one, united in prayer. Another earthquake shook the house and they huddled together closer, their voices only growing stronger.

"Hail, Holy Queen!" Jody's voice reached them, and the 12 Hunters and 3 Angels exchanged glances as the gathered together, holding onto each other.

"Mother of mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope." The civilians started to pray together, and the 15 fighters looked at them. Something in them moved. Something they hadn't felt in a long, long time. "To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve. To thee do we send up our sight, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears."

* * *

_ I've seen your flag on the marble arch, __  
__and love is not a victory march; __  
__it's a cold and it's a broken Halleluiah._

* * *

Dean looked at Sam and Teddy, and then at Bobby, Pamela and the others, as the words of the prayer echoed through the house. They closed their eyes one by one, and did something not one of them did ever since they faced the darkness of the world for the first time.

They prayed.

* * *

_Maybe there is a God above, __  
__but all I've ever learned from love __  
__was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya._

* * *

Thunder clashed and lightning flashed, and Michael let go of a pained scream when he hit the ground. Lucifer laughed as Michael looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's over, brother! The victory is mine!"

"No!" Michael's eyes widened when different men and women started to appear all around him. The battle stopped as the Angels and Demons looked in wonder at the small Angel leading the army of spirits.

"Jerahmeel?" Michael breathed out, and Jerahmeel raised her head proudly.

"I am Jerahmeel; the Mercy of God!" she called out and Lucifer gazed down at her with confusion written over his decaying face. "I beg of you, brother; stop this madness!" she cried out and Lucifer actually flinched back. "Look at what you've done! Look at how many people you've hurt! Look how many of our Brothers and Sisters you've killed!" Lucifer looked around and his eyes widened. "Is it not enough? Haven't we suffered enough? Is your hatred towards humans _worth_ the death of your brothers and sisters?" Lucifer swallowed difficultly and looked down at Jerahmeel before he looked at the souls behind her. They were souls of both Angels and Humans alike. They were looking at him with accusing eyes, and something in him shifted.

He sneered at them as his eyes grew cold.

"Everything will be alright." He growled as he started shaking. "Everything will go back to how it was before; how it was before humans." He pressed out through his teeth and gripped his Sword tighter. "We'll make a _new_ Heaven-…"

"No!" Jerahmeel screamed as her eyes filled with tears and Lucifer's eyes widened. "_Nothing _will be the same again! How can _anything_ go back to how it was? How can such hatred create the love we once knew?! How?!"

* * *

_It's not a cry you hear at night, __  
__it's not somebody who has seen the light; __  
__it's a cold and it's a broken Halleluiah._

* * *

"Jerahmeel-…"

"No, brother!" the little Angel interrupted Michael and stared at Lucifer with strong defiance. "Can't you hear them, brother?" she whispered and Lucifer and Michael frowned. "Can't you hear their prayers? Can't you feel their fear? The both of you were so lost in your fight, your _hatred_ that you've forgotten what our Father asked of us." Tears trailed down her cheeks as she spoke, and the spirits around them bowed their heads in pain.

Michael closed his eyes.

He could hear them.

He could hear the humans around the world praying.

They were praying like they never prayed before.

Or was he just too busy, too overtaken by his hatred to hear them?

"Yes, they are flawed." Jerahmeel spoke. "They are weak and they are full of sin. But so many strive to be better, to _do_ better. Why can you not see that, Lucifer? You were once the brightest among us?! You were the Morning Star! Why can you not see that?!"

* * *

_You say I took the name in vain; __  
__I don't even know the name, __  
__but if I did, well, really, what's it to ya?_

* * *

"Why can you not love them, brother?" Jerahmeel whimpered. "We were created from love, and with love we are supposed to live. Why can you not do that?" Lucifer looked at the ground. His eyes were cold and unseeing. His hands were fisted by his sides, his Sword glimmering menacingly.

"They are not worth it." He growled and looked up, and Jerahmeel's eyes widened. "They were never worth it!" he rushed forward at the small Angel.

"Jerahmeel!" Michael cried out and moved without thinking. He grabbed Jerahmeel into his arms and spun them around, protecting her with his body. All of a sudden the temperature dropped and Michael's breath caught in his throat.

The sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning died down, and heavy silence settled over the battlefield.

**"That will be enough."**

* * *

_There's a blaze of light in every word, __  
__it doesn't matter which you heard; __  
__the holy or the broken Halleluiah._

* * *

"What is going on?"

Everyone looked up when the house stopped shaking and the sounds of the storm quieted down.

"Dean!" the Hunter stopped when Teddy grabbed his arm and looked down at him with a reassuring smile.

"I'll just take a look, alright?" he said and Teddy swallowed difficultly before he nodded. Dean took a deep breath as he walked around cowering men, women and children on his way to the window. He moved the curtain to the side, and took a look outside.

"Dean?" he looked at Sam and shook his head.

"I can't see anything." He said. "Everything's clear." In that moment everything shook harder than before and a powerful voice echoed through the air. Dean fell on the ground and covered his ears, and screams filled the air.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" a little girl screamed and Dean forced himself to look up. With a grunt he pushed himself to his knees and crawled over to the girl. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as everything shook harder than ever.

'Damn it, Hadrian! Do something!'

* * *

**"That will be quite enough."** The spirits vanished as Death stepped out of darkness. His black eyes were unreadable, and his expression cold, and Michael, Lucifer, the Angels and the Demons stared at him with fear written all over their faces.

"Death?" Lucifer breathed out weakly and Death looked at him.

**"You have done enough damage, Archangel."** Death took a step towards Lucifer, and the Archangel took a step back. **"You disobeyed Orders. You led brothers against brothers to war. You played God by creating Abominations. You plotted to start the Apocalypse to destroy Humanity. You disturbed the Balance. For that, you must be punished."**

"No!" Lucifer snapped, took a firmer hold of his Sword and charged at Death.

"No!" Jerahmeel screamed only for everyone to freeze when Death didn't even move, and Lucifer's blade pierced his chest. Lucifer stared at him wide-eyed as Death smiled a small, unreadable smile.

**"Do you know why you couldn't summon me, Archangel?"** Death murmured as Lucifer let go of the Sword and took a shaky step back. **"You cannot control Death."** He raised his hand and gripped the handle of the Sword, and slowly pulled it out. **"Death has many Names. And only Death can speak the Name. And _nothing_ can kill Death."** Lucifer tripped on something and started to fall, and Death raised his hand almost lazily. Lucifer halted mid fall, and looked around with wide eyes when he realized he couldn't control his body.

Death smirked as he levitated Lucifer over to himself, straightened him and placed him down on his feet right in front of himself.

"You – You are Death. You aren't – You aren't allowed to get involved!" Death chuckled as he turned Lucifer's sword into dust, and reached up with his right hand to cup Lucifer's rotting cheek. The Archangel gasped when a wave of power danced over him and his rotting body healed completely.

**"Now; whoever said that?"** Death spoke as if they were discussing the weather, and in the next moment Lucifer choked up when Death stuck his right hand into his chest. **"You have done too much damage for me to just stand aside."** He pressed out through his teeth as light started to shine from Lucifer's eyes and mouth. **"As punishment for your crimes, you will become that which you hate most."** Lucifer threw his head back and screamed as pain surged through his body. **"You will become human, and you will feel and suffer everything humans feel and suffer."** He tore his hand out of Lucifer's chest, and the former Archangel fell on his knees gasping for breath. Death snorted as he gazed down at him. He looked up and speared the Demons through with a glare. **"If you do not wish to suffer a faith worse than death, then I suggest you abandon those bodies and return to where you belong!"** he snapped, and one by one the Demons started to abandon their Vessels, shooting into the ground. The Angels froze when he looked at them and disappeared with a flutter of wings. Death then looked at Michael and Jerahmeel and walked over to them with an easy stride. He kneeled in front of them and smiled at Jerahmeel.

**"Go back to Heaven, little Angel. You have done well."** She looked at Lucifer and then at Death again with sad eyes.

"What will become of him?" she asked and Death raised his right hand to pat her head.

**"He will live a normal human life. He will not be able to bring any harm upon himself. What happens to him after that? Well." **He smiled a small smile and shrugged. **"That depends entirely on his actions."** Jerahmeel nodded and looked at Michael.

"And what will you do to Michael?" she asked and Death looked at the Archangel. Michael's breath hitched in his throat when Death raised his right hand and placed two fingers on his forehead.

**"You, Michael, will lose your status as an Archangel. You will become nothing more than Guardian Angel, and you will be bound to Earth. Since you failed to see and stop the doings of your wayward brothers and sisters, and in that way contributed to Balance being disturbed, you are just as guilty as they are. Your punishment befits the crime. You will not be able to enter Heaven until you've saved as many lives as were lost because of your inaction." **Michael let go of a wavering breath as power washed over him. Death stood up and took a few steps back and looked around. **"Now go; there is much damage I need to fix."** He snapped his fingers and the whimpering form of Lucifer disappeared. Jerahmeel looked at Michael and cupped his cheeks in her hands before she pulled herself up and kissed his forehead; and with a flutter of wings, she was gone. Michael looked at Death and nodded before he vanished as well, and Death took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

**"It is over."**

* * *

_I did my best; it wasn't much. __  
__I couldn't feel so I tried to touch. __  
__I've told the truth I didn't come to fool ya._

* * *

"What's going on?!" everything shook as Jo screamed and Ellen held her closer.

"I don't know!" Dean shouted as he held the little girl close and looked up.

"Is that light?!" Teddy called out and everyone looked towards the window. Everyone toppled to the side when a wave of power shook them and the curtain fell off of the window, allowing bright light to shine through.

"EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EYES!" Gabriel roared as the earth shook, and the light grew brighter and brighter.

And as the house shook around them, and the light covered the world, their minds faded into darkness.

And a new dawn broke.

* * *

_And even though it all went wrong, __  
__I'll stand before the Lord of Song __  
__with nothing on my tongue but Halleluiah._

* * *

"Son of a bitch." bleary hazel eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping and light breaking through the window. "I hope someone caught the tags of the Semi that hit me." He grumbled as he pushed himself up and looked around only to frown.

He was in his room at Bobby's place, and Sam and Teddy were sleeping soundly beside him on the bed.

"What the heck?" he murmured as he tried to remember what happened. All of a sudden he jumped on his feet as his memory came back. He rushed to the window only to trip on a book someone left on the floor, and hit his head on the windowpane.

"Dean?" he groaned as Teddy called for him tiredly. "I thought we made a deal not to break anything this early in the morning." Dean cursed under his breath and pulled himself up to look out the window. "Dean?"

"Teddy, wake Sam up." He spoke breathlessly.

"What?"

"Wake up!" he snapped and all but ran out of the room with Teddy watching after him with a sleepy, confused frown. He huffed and hit his head against the pillow. A moment later he tensed up as the reality of the situation hit him together with the memories of what happened.

"Sam, wake up." Sam groaned and just hugged him tighter. "Wake up!"

"What?!" the tall Hunter groaned as Teddy got out of bed.

"Something's strange!" he called out as he ran out of the room and Sam looked around with a confused frown.

"What the hell?" he murmured and got out of bed. He walked out of the room at the same time Bobby did and they stopped in their tracks, staring at each other.

"SAM, GET OVER HERE!" the two ran down the stairs and out of the house only to stop in their tracks and gape. The sky was blue, and the Sun has just risen. The air smelled fresh and there was morning dew glistening on the grass and the blossoming tree top.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Dean murmured.

"Are we in Heaven? Did we all die?" Teddy asked as he looked around. All four of them jumped in their places when they heard a phone ring in the house, and they all rushed in. They ran into the kitchen and Bobby picked up the phone putting it on speaker immediately.

"Singer." He pressed out through his teeth.

_"Bobby! It's so good to hear your voice."_ The Hunters exchanged worried glances when Ellen's voice came from the others side.

"I guess this means we're not dead." Dean said.

_"Either that or we've all died and gone to Heaven."_ Ellen agreed. In that moment another phone rang and Bobby put it speaker as well.

_"Bobby Singer! Can you please explain to me what I'm doin' in my room miles away from your place?!"_ Rufus snapped and Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you when I figure it all out myself, ya idjit!" Bobby returned equally while Sam, Dean and Teddy exchanged worried glances. In that moment, with a loud 'pop' Pamela appeared in the room and looked around.

"Okay, I'm _not_ in Heaven." She said as she stored her wand into her sleeve. "What the hell is going on?"

_"We were just wondering about that as well."_ Ellen said. _"I have to go, I have another incoming. Call me when you figure this out."_ She ended the call.

_"Are those Angels of yours with you? They might know something about this."_ Rufus said and Bobby looked at Dean.

"We haven't seen them yet." He said.

_"Well why don't you call them or summon them or something!"_ Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Dean shrugged.

"Cas?!" he called out. "0800-Confused-As-Fuck calling in! Castiel, get your ass down here!"

"I don't think he's coming, Dean." Teddy said and the older man frowned and looked at Pamela and Bobby.

"Barachiel?" Pamela called out. "Barachiel, I need you to come down right away!" when nothing happened they exchanged confused glances.

_"Still nothing?"_ Rufus asked.

"Nothing. We'll get back at ya once we figure this out." Bobby said and ended the call. He rested his hands on the table and leaned forward as he looked at Sam, Dean, Teddy and Pamela.

"What happened?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Hell if I know." He murmured and fixed his cap before he crossed his arms over his chest. "It could have been anything."

"Hadrian." Everyone looked at Teddy, and he looked up at them with wide eyes. "It must have been him. It _had _to be him." Bobby looked at Dean, Sam and Pamela and shrugged.

"He might be right." He said.

"But what did he do?" Pamela asked.

"We won't know until he shows up." Sam said and Dean hummed.

"When will _that_ be?" he muttered and Sam snorted.

"Whenever he's ready, I guess."

"What do we do until then?" Teddy asked, and everyone exchanged glances as thoughtful silence settled between them. Moments later Pamela clapped her hands and smiled.

"Who's up for some breakfast?"

As they shuffled around the kitchen they didn't see a shadow disappear behind the doorway.

Hadrian chuckled as he stepped into the Void and looked at his shoulder where Athena rested calmly. He rubbed her head before he looked at his hand at the four rings she brought to him. He took his Ring and placed it on his right hand index finger as he stepped through a brightly shining doorway, and the Rings of the Horsemen vanished into thin air. He looked around and smiled as light shone down at him and he walked down a small, stone path towards a beautiful, small, white house with a porch. His eyes filled with warmth when he saw the two men standing on the porch, waiting for him.

"You should have answered him." He commented as he climbed the porch, and a moment later he had a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and warm lips taking his breath away.

"They can wait."

* * *

(1) Daniel 25: 26-27

(2) Leonard Cohen, 'Halleluiah'; I claim no rights to the song

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Please, leave a review!**

**All my love, ****  
****Ms. Yuki**


End file.
